Ketika VIXX EXO SEVENTEEN Menyusut
by Hime Karuru
Summary: Sehun-Jongin dan Mingyu-Wonwoo berterima kasih dengan kedatangan Leo-N dari VIXX ke rumah mereka. dan mulai dari sana, mereka berenam mengurus saudara mereka dan berusaha mencari cara agar semua saudaranya kembali ke wujud normal mereka. /ada perubahan alur cerita, mohon maafkan author/jangan baca kalau nggak suka/HunKai-Meanie-LeoN
1. Chapter 1

Menjadi Orang Tua

:Seventeen-EXO (12):

:Menie and Hunkai:

Dorm EXO

"HUWAAAA~ EOMMAAA~" Jongin yang masih terlelap terlonjak kaget mendengar tangisan anak kecil di sebelahnya. Setengah sadar ia membuka selimut yang digunakan Kyungsoo terakhir kali, namun ketika terbuka yang ia dapati bukanlah sosok Kyungsoo hyungnya, melainkan sosok balita mungil dengan mata bulat yang menggemaskan.

"K-KAU SIAPA?!" tuding Jongin, bukannya berhenti, sang balita mungil menangis lebih kencang dari sebelumnya.

"APA YANG TERJADIII?!" Jongin dapat mendengar teriakkan frustasi Sehun dari kamar sebelah. Ia keluar sembari menggendong balita mungil yang ia anggap sebagai Kyungsoo itu.

"Sehun?" namja tampan berkulit pucat itu berbalik dan mendapati kekasih manisnya menggendong balita mungil bermata bulat.

"Ya Tuhannn! Jongie, lihatlah! Hyungdeul semua berubah jadi balita!" ujar Sehun frustasi. Jongin menatap tak percaya.

"Yang benar?" Sehun menunjuk kamarnya.

"Di sana ada Suho hyung dan Lay hyung! Kalau kau tak percaya lihat saja mereka dan samakan dengan foto masa kecil mereka!" Jongin menyerahkan balita Kyungsoo itu kepada Sehun.

"OMONAA!" Jongin shock berat melihatnya.

"EOMMMAAAA~" Suho dan Lay yang berubah menjadi balita itu sama-sama menangis mendengar teriakkan terkejut Jongin.

"EOMMAA~ APPPPA~ HUWAAAA~" terdengar tangisan dari kamar beagle line. Sehun mendekat dan ia merasa lututnya lemas kemudian.

"APA YANG TERJADI SEBENARNYAAA?!"

Dorm EXO

Manager hyung menatap tak percaya pada pemandangan yang ia lihat. Kesepuluh balita mungil itu duduk melingkar di atas karpet beludru itu sembari memegang benda kesayangan masing-masing. Hanya Luhan yang duduk di pangkuan Jongin dengan botol susu di mulutnya.

Minseok duduk di pangkuan Sehun dengan roti bayi di genggamannya. Kris, Suho, dan Lay duduk bersandingan dengan damai. Kris dengan boneka alpacanya, Suho dengan dompet mainannya, dan Lay dengan boneka unicornnya. Di sebelah kaki Sehun, ada balita 92 line. Baekhyun, Chen, dan Chanyeol, mereka ribut soal mainan. Membuat Sehun berusaha keras mendamaikan ketiganya.

"Aku bisa gila!" seru Sehun kesal. Di sebelah kaki Jongin ada Tao dan Kyungsoo yang duduk damai sambil bermain boneka panda milik Tao dan boneka jerapah milik Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang terjadi semalam?" tanya manager hyung. Sepasang kekasih itu menggeleng tak tahu.

"Aku semalam pulang jam dua pagi hyung, sedang Sehun baru kembali dari rumahnya pukul dua belas. Kami sampai mereka sudah terlelap, dan tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada mereka sebenarnya!" jelas Jongin sembari membenarkan posisi Luhan yang sepertinya mulai mengantuk.

"Hiks hiks eomaaa~ hiks eomaaa~" Minseok menangis saat roti bayinya direbut Baekhyun yang berdiri dengan bertumpu pada kaki Sehun.

"Hiksss eomaaaa~" Sehun mencoba menenangkan Minseok yang menangis, Baekhyun malah menatap polos Minseok dan memakan roti yang ia ambil dari sang hyung dengan santainya.

"Ssshuttt sudah cup cup cup nanti Minseokkie dibelikan lagi, jangan menangis~" bujuk Sehun, namun Minseok tak berhenti menangis.

"Berikan ia padaku Sehun, kau pangku Luhan- hyung? Aku ragu memanggilnya hyung sekarang. Sudahlah, pangku ia, sepertinya sudah mengantuk!" Sehun mengambil Luhan dari pangkuan Jongin.

"Uljima aegi eomma yang manis. Kalau Minseokkie menangis nanti tampannya hilang lho~ cup cup cup sudah ne? Nanti eomma belikan khusus untuk Minseokkie, sudah ne? Uljima sayang~" dan berhasil. Minseok menatap Jongin dengan pandangan berbinar yang lucu.

"Ceokkie tak akan menangic lagi, eomma! Ceokkie anak eomma yang tampan!" ujar Minseok cadel, membuat Sehun menahan tawa geli. Namun namja tampan itu tertegun sesaat.

' _Jongin bilang ia eomma kan? Berarti aku-? MWO?!'_ batinnya heboh.

Manager hyung yang duduk dan memperhatikan sembari diam-diam merekam tingkah laku anak asuhnya itu tertegun dan tersenyum sesaat.

"Aku rasa kalian bisa mengatasinya! Oke, aku hanya akan membantu hal-hal kecil. Aku akan mengurusnya dengan sajangnim, kalau kalian butuh bantuan, panggil sunbaedeul kalian! Kalian cocok jadi orang tua! Hahahahaha~" sang manager berlalu meninggalkan kedua belas anak asuhnya itu. mengabaikan tatapan melongo dua namja dewasa di sana.

"Jadi-?" Sehun menggeleng frustasi.

"Hahh~ sudahlah Hunnie tak apa, kita urus saja. Sesuai kata manager tadi. Kalau kesusahan tinggal hubungi sunbaedeul!" ujar Jongin, ia menurunkan Minseok ke karpet dan menghampiri Sehun yang nampak frustasi.

"Sehunnie-" **DRRTT! DRRRTT!**

Ponsel Chanyeol yang di _charge_ di sebelah tv itu bergetar, menandakan ada pesan masuk.

"Oh? Pesan dari grup para entertainer? Seventeen?" Sehun mendekati sang kekasih dan melihat pesan yang dikhususkan untuk Chanyeol saja.

" **Hyung, bisa kau bantu kami (Mingyu-Wonwoo)? Hyung kami berubah jadi balita! Chan, Hansol, dan Seungkwan berubah jadi bayi! Hyung bagaimana ini?!"**

"MWO?!" Sehun dan Jongin saling pandang. Tanpa babibu lagi, Sehun men _dial_ nomor Mingyu.

"Hallo?" –Sehun

"HYUNG!" –Meanie

"Err-nuguseyo?" –Sehun, Jongin mendengus mendengar pertanyaan sang kekasih pada hoobae mereka itu.

"Etto, aku Mingyu, hyung!" –Mingyu

"Aku Wonwoo, hyung!" –Wonwoo

"Emm begini, Mingyu-ya, Wonwoo-ya. Aku Sehun dan di sebelahku adalah Jongin. Kalian tahu kan kalau kami ini maknae line?" –Sehun

"Ne, lalu ada apa hyung?" –Wonwoo

"Wonwoo-ya, masalah yang menimpa grupmu itu sebenarnya juga menimpa kami sekarang! Hyungdeul kami berubah jadi balita semua!" –Jongin

"Lalu bagaimana ini hyung?" –Mingyu

"Kami juga kebingungan, Mingyu!" –Sehun

"Eomma! Eomma!" Tao menarik-narik celana panjang Jongin. Membuat namja manis itu melirik ke bawah, ia menggendong Tao.

"Ada, Tao-ie?" tanya Jongin, Sehun menggumam sejenak. Ponselnya juga masih terhubung dengan Meanie.

"Eomma, Tao lapal! Tao mau makan cekalang eomma! Tao lapalll! Lapall!" Jongin tersenyum kecil, ia menurunkan Tao dan menatap 'anak-anak dadakannya dan Sehun' bergantian.

"Ada yang lapar juga selain Tao?" semua mengangkat tangan kecuali Luhan yang tertidur.

"Baiklah, tapi kalian harus mandi dulu!" semua 'balita-balita' manis itu mengangguk.

"NEE!" Jongin menggiring mereka semua ke kamar mandi, namun-

"SEHUNNN KITA TAK PUNYA BAJU UNTUK MEREKAAA!"

Dorm Seventeen

Mingyu dan Wonwoo benar-benar tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Seingatnya kemarin tak ada satu pun makanan atau minuman aneh yang saudara-saudaranya telan. Tapi kenapa-?

"Eomma! Eomma!" Seungcheol menarik-narik lengan Wonwoo yang sedang memangku Jihoon.

"Ne?" Wonwoo menatap Seungcheol, namun belum sempat namja mungil itu ke pangkuan Wonwoo, Jihoon menendangnya.

"Jihooonieeee!" kesal Seungcheol.

"Ceungcheol hyung tak boleh dengan eomma, dengan appa caja cana! Huch huch huch!" ujar Jihoon seperti mengusir kucing. Wajah Seungcheol kecil memerah dan siap menangis. Mingyu dengan sigap menggendongnya.

"Ssshuuuttt anak appa dan eomma tak boleh nangis, oke? Seungcheollie kan namja tampan? Masak begitu saja menangis? Oke, jangan menangis!" Seungcheol memeluk leher Mingyu dan mengangguk ceria.

"Ceungcheollie anak tampan tak cepelti Jihoonie! Weeekkk!" ledek Seungcheol pada Jihoon. Yang diledek kesal ingin memukul Seungcheol yang digendong appanya namun sudah dihentikan oleh eommanya.

"Hush, Jihoonie anak eomma yang manis tak boleh memukul hyungnya, arrachi?" Jihoon cemberut. Wonwoo mengusap rambutnya sayang, namun lengannya ditarik-tarik oleh si kecil Soonyoung dan Minghao.

"Kami juga anak eomma yang manicccc! Bukan Jihonniee caja!" kesal Soonyoung dengan wajah cemberutnya. Wonwoo tertawa pelan.

"Iya iya, kalian semua anak-anak eomma yang manis!" ujar Wonwoo.

"Ceokmin tampan eommaa!" ujar Seokmin percaya diri.

"Jicoo juga tampan!" ujar Jisoo tak mau kalah.

"Junnie juga!" ujar Jun. Wonwoo dan Mingyu hanya tertawa kecil.

' _Seberisik apa ya dorm EXO sekarang?'_ batin keduanya.

"Mingyu-ya, kenapa manager hyung lama sekali?" tanya Wonwoo. Mingyu menurunkan Seungcheol agar bermain dengan saudara-saudaranya yang lain.

"Entahlah, sebentar lagi mungkin selesai!" tatapan Mingyu tak sengaja melihat si bayi Seungkwan, Hansol, dan Chan.

"Kenapa mereka bertiga malah jadi bayi? Ngurusnya kan susah!" dumel Mingyu.

"Minggu appa baboo!" ledek Jihoon, Wonwoo tertawa mendengarnya. Mingyu hanya menatap gemas hyung kecilnya yang jadi balita itu.

' _Tubuhnya saja yang berubah, sifatnya tidak sama sekali!'_ batin Mingyu kesal.

"Disindir anak sendiri gimana rasanya, eh?" Mingyu menatap datar.

' _Bukan kekasihku sudah aku tendang kau hyung!'_ batin Mingyu gemas.

"Appa appa!" Junghan kecil menarik-narik celana Mingyu.

"Apa Junghannie?" tanya Mingyu.

' _Tapi sepertinya enak juga memanggil mereka tanpa embel-embel hyung. Hanya saja sebagai gantinya aku jadi appa. Hahh~'_ batinnya lelah.

"Junghannie lapal appa~" lapor Junghan kecil. Mingyu menatap 'anak-anak'nya gantian.

"Siapa lagi yang lapar?" tanya Mingyu.

"AKUUU!" mereka semua serempak menjawab. Lapar membuat mereka kompak.

"Hahaha baiklah baiklah, appa masakkan makanan untuk kalian!" Jihoon tiba-tiba turun dari pangkuan Wonwoo. Gantian Soonyoung yang duduk di pangkuan sang eomma. Padahal Wonwoo mau berdiri membantu Mingyu.

"Kau di sana saja hyung temani mereka, takutnya mereka bertengkar nanti!" ujar Mingyu, Wonwoo menggumam kecil dan mengangguk patuh.

"Jangan masak yang aneh-aneh Mingyu!" ingat Wonwoo. Mingyu hanya melambaikan tangannya saja.

"Nah, kalian belum mandi semua kan?" tanya Wonwoo, mereka mengangguk.

' _Tapi seperti yang diteriakkan Jongin hyung tadi, kita tak punya baju balita dan bayi!'_ batin Wonwoo.

"Eomma! Ada tamu!" lapor Jisoo.

"Tunggu di sini!" Wonwoo berjalan membuka pintu dan mendapati CEO berdiri di sana.

"A-ah, sajangnim!" CEO Pledis itu hanya tersenyum kecil. Keduanya bersama manager di belakang berjalan masuk.

"Di mana Mingyu?" tanya CEO.

"Ada di dapur, tadi Junghan dan yang lain bilang lapar jadinya ia memasak!" jawab Wonwoo.

"Baiklah, mana 'anak-anakku' yang manis itu, hm?" Wonwoo mengantarnya menuju ruang tengah dimana para 'anak-anak' tadi berada.

"Lucunya~" ujar sang CEO. Wonwoo tersenyum kecil, matanya menangkap barang-barang yang dibawa sang manager.

"Hyung, apa itu?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Barang-barang perlengkapan!" jawab sang manager.

"Wonwoo-ya, kenapa hanya maknae line yang berubah jadi bayi?" Wonwoo menggeleng tak tahu.

"Baiklah, sampai mereka kembali ke keadaan semula. Kau dan Mingyu yang merawatnya, arrachi? Aku bawakan barang-barang dan beberapa pakaian untuk mereka!" manager hyung memberikan barang-barang itu pada Mingyu yang baru saja datang dari dapur karena mendengar suara sang CEO.

"T-tapi bagaimana dengan jadwal kami dan sekolah mereka?" tanya Mingyu sambil menunjuk Chan dan Hansol.

"Tenang saja~ yang penting kalian menjaga mereka dulu! Nanti masukkan mereka ke TK ini bersama dengan member EXO yang juga berubah jadi bayi. Tadi aku sudah ke sana dan melihat keadaannya yang tak jauh dari kalian!" jelas sang CEO.

"Ne!" jawab Meanie.

"Baiklah, selamat menjadi orang tua baru untuk saudara-saudara kalian, oke?" mau tak mau keduanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengurus yang lainnya. Selamat berjuang!" dan sang CEO bersama manager mereka pergi meninggalkan ketiga belas manusia beda wujud itu.

"Eomma, mandi!" ujar Minghao. Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Ayo gantian. Siapa dulu yang mau mandi?" Junghan, Minghao, dan Jisoo angkat tangan.

"Baiklah, lainnya menunggu dulu, oke?" Mingyu hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Lainnya ayo minum air dulu lalu duduk dengan manis di sini!" semua langsung duduk manis dan meminum air putih yang diberi Mingyu.

' _Ini akan melelahkan'_

Dorm EXO

Sehun dan Jongin baru saja selesai mengurus 'anak-anak mereka'. Dan kesepuluh balita mungil itu tengah bermain di depan tv.

"Ahh! Akhirnyaaa!" keluh keduanya.

"Bukankah hyundeul lucu?" tanya Jongin tiba-tiba, Sehun menatap hyungdeulnya yang berubah jadi balita itu dengan seulas senyum kecil.

"Ne, tapi tetap saja, beagle line selalu rusuh!" ujar Sehun, Jongin tertawa kecil.

"Benar, hanya tubuh mereka yang berubah, tidak dengan sifatnya!" Jongin dan Sehun hampir saja tertidur kalau saja teriakkan Kyungsoo tak menggema.

"EOMMAAAA!" Jongin yang nyaris menutup mata itu terperanjat kecil.

"A-ada apa, Soo-ie?" wajah Kyungsoo memerah hampir menangis.

"Eomma Bakkie hyung mengambil boneka beluangku hiks" lapor Kyungsoo sembari mendekat pada Jongin dengan wajah hampir menangis.

"Hiks eommaa~" Sehun menghela nafas, baru saja juga mereka tenang.

"Baekkie, kembalikan beruangnya pada Kyungsoo, eoh? Jangan jahil pada dongsaengmu!" peringat Sehun, Baekhyun merengut.

"Baekkie kan hanya ingin bermain dengan Kyungcoo, tapi Coo-ie malah main boneka beluang!" kesal Baekhyun.

"Nah, Kyungsoo dengar? Baekhyun hyung mau bermain dengan Kyungsoo, jadi yang akur ya?" Kyungsoo merengut.

"Hiks tapi Bakkie hyung jahil, eomma!" keluh Kyungsoo.

"Baekkie tidak jahil eomma! Baekkie anak eomma yang manic dan baik!" sangkal Baekhyun.

"Iya sayang iya. Sudah mainnya yang akur ya? Eomma mau mandi dulu! Sehun jaga mereka!" Sehun mengangguk kecil. Jongin menurunkan Kyungsoo dan pergi mandi. Dia belum sempat mandi tadi. Untung saja tubuhnya masih wangi.

"Haaahh~ ini akan melelahkan!" keluh Sehun.

.

.

.

TBC/END?

* * *

HAHHAHAHA /evil laugh/

saya kembali dengan ff baru, tapi tenang, ff lainnya seperti Hukuman Ala Kim Jongin dan Aku Akan Mendapatkanmu Kembali tetep dilanjut, cuma belum dapet feel aja, ini saya bawa ff EXO-Seventeen/HunKai dan Meanie/

ini ff murni punya saya, lahir dari otak saya (?) /abaikan

oke, read, review, follow and fav!


	2. Chapter 2

Hujan dan Tidur

:EXO (12)-Seventeen:

:HunKai-Meanie:

19.30 KST

Dorm EXO

 **ZRRSSHHHH!**

Hujan deras tengah mengguyur kota Seoul sejak sore tadi, dan belum reda sampai sekarang. Membuat semua orang malas melakukan kegiatan apapun, termasuk member EXO dan sepuluh balita EXO ini. Tapi Sehun sedang ada kepentingan sehingga ia harus keluar di tengah derasnya hujan.

"Eomma! Eomma!" panggilan dari Chanyeol kecil mengalihkan perhatian Jongin dari jendela.

"Ada apa, Yeollie?" tanya Jongin lembut sembari mengusap rambut hitam Chanyeol.

"Eomma, aku mengantuk, tapi udalanya dingin! Bagaimana ini?" Jongin tertawa kecil.

"Baiklah, ayo eomma peluk biar hangat!" Jongin menggiring Chanyeol ke kamar. Namun langkahnya dihentikan Baekhyun, Chen, dan Tao.

"SSTOOOOPPPP!" ujar ketiganya sembari kedua tangan direntangkan.

"Apa cih? Kalian ganggu tahu nggak?" dengus Chanyeol kesal.

"Eomma! Kenapa hanya Yeollie caja? Kami kan juga mau!" Jongin tertawa mendengarnya.

"Kami juga kedinginan eomma!" rengek Tao. Chanyeol memandang kesal. Gagal sudah rencananya tidur berdua dengan sang eomma yang manis.

' _Huh?! Awac caja kalian!'_ batin Chanyeol kesal.

"Baiklah-baiklah, kalau begitu kalian bantu eomma mengambil selimut dan bantal milik saudara-saudara kalian. Kita tidur bersama di ruang tengah. Kajja!" keempat balita mungil beda tinggi itu mengekor di belakang Jongin.

 **BRUK! BRUK! BRUK! BRUK! BRUK!**

Semua pasang mata menatap Jongin dan empat balita yang membantunya membawa selimut dan bantal milik lainnya. Sehun saat itu tengah dipanggil sajangnim sehingga Jongin mengurus kesepuluh balita lucu itu seorang diri.

"Kalian cemua ayo bantu kami menata ini!" titah Baekhyun bak seorang raja. Jongin mendengus geli.

"Memangnya kita mau ngapain? Kenapa cemua bantal dikelualkan? Kami tak boleh tidul di kamal ya eomma? Apa kami nakal?" tanya Luhan dengan wajah mewek. Jongin tertawa pelan. Dia jongkok di hadapan Luhan dan mengusap rambutnya lembut penuh kasih.

"Tidak Luhannie. Kita akan tidur bersama di sini! Chanyeollie bilang ia kedinginan, kan kalau tidur bersama bisa mengusir rasa dingin. Kalian tidak nakal kok! Kalian anak eomma yang tampan dan manis!" ujar Jongin. Luhan yang berwajah mewek tersenyum kemudian.

"Kalau begitu Luhannie bantu! Ayo cemua bantu eomma! Kita tidul belcama eomma!" ujar Luhan memerintah yang lain.

"NEEE!" koor mereka. Jongin tertawa pelan.

' _Sehun belum kembali? Kenapa lama sekali?'_ tiba-tiba saja ia merasa rindu pada Sehun.

"Eomma! Eomma! Ayo cepat kemali! Kita cudah celecai!" ujar Kris.

"Iya sayang iya~" Jongin menempatkan dirinya di tengah antara Lay dan Baekhyun.

"Eomma kenapa di cana? Eomma tadi bilang mau peluk Yeolliee~" tanya Chanyeol merengek.

"Sini sini, semuanya nanti dapat pelukan kok!" ujar Jongin sabar.

"Eomma eomma! Kenapa appa belum pulang?" tanya Suho penasaran. Karena sejak hujan turun ia tak melihat appa pucatnya.

"Appa sedang ada urusan sayang~" jawab Jongin sembari mengusap rambut Suho.

"Ulucan? Apa appa tidak akan pulang? Kyungcoo takut di cini eomma! Di pinggil itu mengelikan!" ujar Kyungsoo yang memang mendapat posisi di pinggir dekat sofa. Sebenarnya itu tempat Tao, tapi karena si bocah panda itu tak mau, dia bilang takut ada kecoa yang keluar nanti. Sebagai hyung yang baik, Kyungsoo merelakan tempatnya, dan ia menjadi yang di pinggir.

"Appa pulang, tidak akan ada apa-apa, Kyungsoo-ya, kan masih ada eomma. Apa yang kamu takutkan, hm?" Kyungsoo tersenyum ceria.

"NE! Ada eomma Kyungcoo tak takut apapun!" ujar Kyungsoo ceria. Jongin tersenyum lembut.

"Sudah, kalian tak mengantuk? Ini sudah pukul setengah delapan. Ayo semua tidur! Tak baik tidur terlalu malam!" ujar Jongin. Ia berdiri dan menina bobokkan sepuluh balita menggemaskan itu.

"Huaaahh~ ceokkie ngantuukkk~" Minseok menguap lebar dan mengusap matanya yang merah karena mengantuk dengan lucunya, membuat Jongin gemas.

"Cepat tidur sayang~" bisik Jongin menenangkan. Ia menyenandungkan sebait lagu untuk menina bobokkan mereka. Dan dalam hitungan detik semua sudah terlelap. Mungkin kelelahan karena bermain seharian ini.

"Selamat tidur sayang~" Jongin mengecup satu per satu kening mereka dan mengeratkan selimut agar sepuluh 'balitanya' tidak kedinginan.

21.00 KST

Hujan baru saja reda, bau tanah yang basah karena hujan tercium dengan jelas. Jongin yang duduk bersila di sofa sembari menemani 'balita-balita manisnya' yang tengah tidur, dikejutkan dengan sebuah pelukan dari belakang. Bau khas maskulin dari sang kekasih tertangkap indra penciumannya.

"Hunnie?" bisiknya lirih tak mau mengganggu tidur cantik 'balita-balitanya'.

"Iya sayang. Aku pulang, mian pulangku lama. Sajangnim benar-benar memberiku banyak petuah, belum lagi Kangta hyung dan Teukkie hyung. Apa mereka membuatmu lelah?" Jongin menggeleng. Sehun duduk di sofa dengan Jongin di pangkuannya.

"Mereka benar-benar manis. Walaupun mengurus beagle line itu susah tapi tak masalah, mereka baru saja tidur!" Sehun mengeratkan pelukkannya pada Jongin.

"Baguslah kalau begitu~" gumamnya.

"Hunnie, ayo tidur, aku sudah mengantuk!" Sehun mengangguk. Keduanya berdiri dan menempatkan diri di pinggir. Jongin disebelah Minseok, Sehun menggeser sofa dan tidur di sebelah Kyungsoo. Sebelum tidur ia menyempatkan mencium kening sepuluh 'balitanya' dan mencium bibir penuh Jongin.

"Jaljalyo babydeul~"

Dorm Seventeen

21.30 KST

Mingyu masih membuka matanya. Wonwoo menidurkan Seungkwan yang menangis karena haus, sehingga ia harus membuat susu untuk Seungkwan. Beda dengan Hansol dan Chan yang tertidur lelap. Lelah bermain dengan hyung-hyungnya.

"Mingyu~" namja tampan bertaring itu menoleh dan tersenyum pada kekasihnya.

"Apa, hm?" Wonwoo menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukan Mingyu.

"Mereka semua sudah tidur~" ujar Wonwoo. Mingyu menempatkan kepalanya di pundak Wonwoo.

"Lalu? Kenapa kau tidak segera tidur, hm? Ini sudah malam. Seungkwan bagaimana?" tanya Mingyu beruntun. Wonwoo terkekeh pelan dibuatnya.

"Jawabannya sama dengan yang sedang kau lakukan sekarang. Seungkwannie sudah tidur~" jawab Wonwoo dan setelahnya memberi kecupan di bibir tipis Mingyu.

 **CKLEK!**

Keduanya menoleh ke arah pintu kamar yang terbuka, dan menampakkan sosok mungil Jisoo yang mengucek matanya lucu.

"Ada apa, Jisoo-ya?" Wonwoo berdiri dari pangkuan Mingyu dan mendekati si kecil Jisoo kemudian menggendongnya.

"Eomma, dingin~ Jicoo tak bica tidul~" rengeknya manja. Wonwoo tersenyum kecil.

"Ini sudah malam, tidurlah. Eomma temani~" Wonwoo pun menghilang dibalik pintu. Mingyu yang melihat hanya tersenyum kecil.

 **CKLEK!**

Dari arah kamar yang berbeda, terdengar pintu yang dibuka, dan menampakkan sosok mungil Soonyoung yang berjalan ke arahnya dengan sempoyongan sembari menyeret boneka beruang yang besarnya sama dengan tubuh mungilnya. Mingyu yang melihat itu mendekati Soonyoung kecil dan menggendongnya.

"Ada apa, hm? Kenapa bangun?" tanya Mingyu. Soonyoung masih mengucek mata sipitnya.

"Eomma~ eomma~" rengeknya. Mingyu menghela nafas, ia menepuk-nepuk punggung Soonyoung, menidurkan kembali si mata 10:10 itu.

"Ssshhuut~ tidur sayang~ eomma sedang menemani hyungmu, nanti appa katakan kalau mencarinya. Tidur Soonyoungie~" bisik Mingyu pada Soonyoung dan berhasil membuat si kecil tertidur.

"Hahh~ aku tahu sekarang kenapa appa selalu tidur larut jika tak ada kerjaan. Maafkan anakmu ini appa~" ujar Mingyu pelan. Setelah dirasa Soonyoung tidur, ia membawa tubuh kecil Soonyoung ke kamar. Dan membaringkannya di sebelah Jihoon. Mingyu tertawa pelan melihat cara tidur Seokmin yang berantakan.

"Kau ini kalau tidur yang benar, Seokmin-ah~" Mingyu membenarkan tidur si kecil Seokmin yang posisinya berubah 180 derajat. Kepala ada di bawah, sehingga kaki Jihoon mengenainya, dan kakinya di atas sehingga bisa mengenai si mungil Jihoon. Setelah ia menata tidur Seokmin, ia keluar dan mendapati sang kekasih sudah duduk manis di sofa.

"Kau tidak ingin tidur?" tanya Mingyu. Wonwoo menggeleng pelan.

"Nanti saja dulu. Apa ada yang bangun tadi?" tanya Wonwoo, Mingyu mengangguk.

"Ne, Soonyoung tadi mencarimu. Sebaiknya kau peluk dia dulu, sepertinya ia membutuhkanmu sekarang~" Wonwoo tertawa pelan dan mengangguk.

"Aku ke kamar Soonyoung dulu~" Mingyu mengangguk.

02.30 KST

Mingyu dan Wonwoo memutuskan tidur di ruang tengah berdua dan berpelukkan. Benar-benar tenang dorm Seventeen sekarang. Tapi itu tak berlangsung lama-

"HUWEEEEE~" tangisan kencang Chan berhasil membangunkan keduanya yang baru saja tidur beberapa jam itu.

"Ennghh~ EH! Mingyu-ya irreonna!" Mingyu terpaksa membuka matanya yang terasa berat.

"Hng? AH! CHAN!" keduanya langsung berlari ke kamar para bayi. Wonwoo dengan segera menggendong Chan yang menangis, beruntungnya Hansol dan Seungkwan tidak terbangun. Saat dicek, ternyata Chan menangis karena mengompol, keduanya bernafas lega karena sudah mengira yang tidak-tidak tadi.

"Aku ambil popoknya dulu~" Mingyu pergi keluar, namun ia dikejutkan dengan sosok Junghan kecil.

"Ada apa, Junghannie?" tanya Mingyu sembari menggendong si kecil Junghan.

"Channie kenapa appa? Kenapa menangic? Apa cakit?" tanya Junghan polos, Mingyu tertawa kecil.

"Tidak sayang. Chan hanya mengompol saja. Ayo appa antar ke kamar lagi~" Junghan menguap dan mengangguk. Mingyu berjalan sembari menepuk-nepuk punggung Junghan supaya kembali tidur. Setelah sampai ia membaringkan Junghan di antara Seungcheol dan Jisoo. Setelah itu ia keluar dan mengambil popok.

"Ini popoknya, apa perlu aku ambilkan air hangat?" Wonwoo mengangguk. Mingyu pergi ke dapur dan memasak air. Setelah matang, ia membawanya dalam baskom kecil beserta handuk lembut untuk membersihkan Chan yang mengompol.

"Aku ganti seprainya dulu!" Mingyu mengambil seprai baru, sedang Wonwoo mengganti popok Chan yang ia bawa ke luar sebentar, sembari menunggu Mingyu selesai mengganti seprai.

"Sudah?" tanya Wonwoo, Mingyu mengangguk. Namun saat dibaringkan mata Chan malah terbuka lebar.

"Ya Tuhannn~ kita tak akan tidur kalau begini!" dumel Mingyu kesal. Ia mengantuk sungguh! Wonwoo menepuk pundaknya.

"Kau tidur saja dulu, aku akan menemani Chan~" ujar Wonwoo, Mingyu menggeleng pelan. Keduanya duduk di lantai beralas bed cover itu dengan Chan digendongan Wonwoo.

"Aku akan menemanimu saja, hyung~" keduanya pun akhirnya tidak tidur hingga pukul empat pagi. Chan yang mulai mengantuk dibawa Mingyu ke kamarnya. Sedang Wonwoo sudah terlelap karena kelelahan. Mingyu tertawa kecil, kemudian ia membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelah Wonwoo dan memeluk sang kekasih.

"Jaljayo hyungie~"

.

.

.

TBC/END

* * *

YEEEEYYYY! syukur ternyata banyak yang suka ff ini /sujud syukur/

oke ini lanjutannya, ini mungkin sudah lumayan panjang ya...

ini 'balita-balita' Meanie dan HunKai belum masuk TK lho, chap depan baru mereka semua bakal masuk TK yang sama

Oke... tanpa banyak kata reviewnya lagiii

thanks to readersss and reviewersss /nggak kuat bales satu-satu, saya ucap terima kasih saja untuk semua/

paypay^^


	3. Chapter 3

Masuk TK

:EXO-Seventeen:

:Meanie-HunKai:

Dorm EXO

05.00 KST

Jongin bangun paling pagi, dengan bantuan alarm dari ponselnya. Memang jarang, namja yang mendapat julukan bisa tidur di mana saja itu biasanya sangat susah bangun, kini dipaksa bangun pagi. Selang lima menit kemudian Sehun baru bangun.

"Pagi, Jongiee~" Sehun mendekati Jongin dan mencium bibir kissable kekasihnya.

"Pagi, Hunnie~" Jongin dan Sehun sama-sama berdiri dan menatap sepuluh balita menggemaskan itu.

"Siapkan seragam mereka, aku akan memasak sarapan seadanya!" Sehun yang diperintah mengangguk, namun sebelum itu, dia pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mandi. Sama halnya dengan Jongin. Ini adalah hari pertama 'anak-anak' masuk TK.

Saat kedua 'orang tua' itu telah siap, baju seragam sudah siap (walaupun nggak harus seragam, ini sengaja diseragamkan biar nggak ilang dan nggak ketuker), dan sarapan juga sudah siap. Keduanya kembali ke ruang tengah dan membangunkan para balita mungil itu.

"Oh-? Kyungie dan Lay sudah bangun, hm? Ayo eomma mandikan!" Jongin menggiring dua balita mungil itu ke kamar mandi, meninggalkan Sehun dengan delapan balita yang lain.

"Haahh~ bangunkan dari yang paling mudah ke yang paling susah. Baiklah, kita mulai dari Minseokkie!" Sehun mendekati si mungil Minseok.

"Bangun sayang, ini sudah pagi. Hari ini Minseok harus sekolah! Ayo bangun bangun!" Sehun menepuk-nepuk pantat Minseok. Membuat si empunya mengerang kesal. Sehun terkekeh geli.

"Bangun sayang~ nanti appa belikan bakpao kesukaan Minseok kalau Minseok mau bangun, mandi, sekolah, dan belajar!" dan dalam sekejap si mungil gembil itu bangun.

"Appa tidak bohongkan?" Sehun tertawa dan menggeleng.

"Sudah, ayo ke kamar mandi, badan Seokkie bau, uhhh~" Sehun berakting sembari menutup hidungnya. Minseok cemberut.

"Badan Ceokkie nggak bau appa! Ceokkie mau mandi bial wangi kayak appa!" dan tubuh mungil itu menghilang di balik kamar mandi. Sehun hanya tertawa pelan.

"Kedua? Suho?" Sehun mendekati Suho.

"Bangun Suho-ya, nanti terlambat sekolah lho~" Suho menggeliat kecil, lalu matanya terbuka perlahan, ia mengerjap lucu.

"Appa~ Cuho macih ngantukk~" Sehun menggeleng pelan. Ia melirik ke arah kamar mandi, dan sosok Kyungsoo yang mengenakan handuk besar muncul. Ia tertawa pelan.

"Ayo mandi, nanti telat!" Suho mengangguk malas dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi, sedikit sempoyongan, membuat Sehun harus menuntunnya dengan sabar.

"Appa, baju Coo-ie mana?" tanya Kyungsoo, Sehun mendekat dan mengambilkan pakaian Kyungsoo. Membantunya memakai bedak bayi di tubuh dan memakai pakaian, sekaligus menata rambut. Sehun kembali ke ruang tengah membangunkan yang lain.

Satu per satu balita mungil itu bangun. Tersisa Luhan dan Kris yang susahnya minta ampun. Padahal saudaranya yang lain sudah pada wangi dan siap sarapan.

"Luhan! Kris! Ayo bangunn! Nanti kalian telat ke sekolah!" ujar Sehun sabar, berusaha sabar tepatnya. Jongin yang mendengar kekasihnya sudah mengeluarkan nada tertahan dan frustasi, akhirnya turun tangan.

"Kau urus saja yang di ruang makan. Ini biar jadi urusanku!" Sehun menghela nafas mengangguk, lalu pergi ke ruang makan sekaligus dapur dengan langkah lelah.

' _Susah juga ternyata! Haaah~'_

Jongin bergumam pelan sebelum membangunkan dua balitanya yang tukang molor itu.

' _Ternyata memang hanya tubuh saja yang menyusut, sifat dan kepribadiannya tidak!'_ batinnya lelah. Dia mendekat dan menepuk Luhan yang menggelung tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Bangun sayang~ nanti kalian telat ke sekolah! Ayo bangun, bangun!" Jongin menepuk-nepuk dua gundukkan itu.

"Enggh~ eomma, tapi Hannie macih ngantuukkk" Jongin tersenyum kecil.

"Klic juga eomma~" gumam Kris. Jongin hanya tersenyum maklum.

' _Itu kata yang kalian berdua gunakan saat Suho hyung dan Minseok hyung membangunkan kalian!'_ batin Jongin geli. Dia kemudian menarik selimut dan menarik dua lengan kecil keduanya dan membawanya ke kamar mandi.

 **SPLASH!**

"HUWAA EOMMAA!" Jongin terbahak melihat mata keduanya yang langsung terbuka.

Basement

Mereka sebenarnya sudah memutuskan untuk menggunakan dua mobil, namun ternyata ada van khusus yang digunakan. Manager hyung memandu para anak untuk masuk ke dalam van. Mereka duduk dengan teratur.

"Kalian juga!" pasangan HunKai itu mau tak mau ikut masuk juga.

"Lho? Hyung, kenapa masih banyak tempat kosong?" tanya Jongin heran.

"Karena ini khusus untuk Seventeen dan EXO!" jawab manager Seventeen yang ternyata menjadi supir itu.

"Oh? A-anda?" manager Seventeen itu mengangguk.

"Kita akan menjemput balita-balita Seventeen dan 'orang tua'nya sebelum pergi ke TK!" mereka mengangguk. Di dalam van, celotehan para balita itu memenuhi van. Sesekali Sehun, Jongin dan dua manager itu ikut dalam pembicaraan mereka. Hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah gang.

"Oh? Di sini?" tanya Sehun.

"Tidak, kita harus turun dan jalan ke sana. Oh ya, Sehun! Jongin! kalian saja yang turun. Katanya Mingyu menunggu di luar!" keduanya pun mengangguk dan turun. Sempat dicegah Lay dan meminta ikut, namun dengan penuh pengertian Jongin meminta Lay menunggu bersama saudaranya yang lain.

"Oh! Apa itu Mingyu? Aku agak samar dengan wajahnya!" ujar Sehun, Jongin mengangguk kecil. Ia hanya ingat, dari perkataan Chanyeol, bahwa hoobaenya Seventeen yang paling mudah diingat itu Mingyu, karena dia memiliki taring.

"Annyeong~" namja yang setinggi Sehun itu menoleh.

"Oh, annyeong hyung!" Mingyu menunduk hormat.

"Manager hyung sudah menunggu. Kalian sudah siap?" tanya Jongin.

"Err- sebenarnya kami butuh bantuan! Ayo hyung!" keduanya pun mengikuti Mingyu memasuki dorm Seventeen dengan heran.

' _Bantuan?'_ batin keduanya bertanya.

"Ann-"

"HUWEEEEE~" keduanya langsung tertegun, cengo tepatnya.

"APPA! JIHOON HYUNG MENCULI KAOC KAKIKUU!"

"AKU TIDAK MENCULINYA BODOH! KAU CAJA YANG MENALUHNYA CEMBALANGAN!"

"APPA! CUCUKU DIMINUM CEOKMINNN!"

"HUWAAA APPA! MAKANANKU DIMAKAN COONYOUNGG!"

"EOMMMAAA!"

"KYYAAA! EOMMAAAA JIHOOON MENALIK LAMBUTKUU!"

"KENAPA INI SUSAH DIPAKAI! APPAAA!"

"APPAAA TACKU DIPAKAI CEUNGCHEOL HYUNGG!"

"APPPA!"

"EOMMAA!"

Sehun dan Jongin melongo bukan main. Ini bahkan lebih ramai dari dorm EXO.

"Kami punya tiga bayi hyung. Itulah kenapa kami butuh bantuan sekarang!" ujar Mingyu memelas. Nampak di dalam Wonwoo lari sana lari sini, hanya untuk menenangkan balita-balita itu.

"Mingyuuu~" lirihan Wonwoo membuat Jongin tak tega. Ia turun tangan dan membantu Wonwoo.

"Sini anak manis, ayo hyung bantu pakai kaos kakinya!" Jongin mendekati Seokmin dan Jun. Beruntungnya keduanya mau dipakaikan oleh Jongin.

"Hyung manic ini ciapa?" tanya Junghan kecil yang sudah rapi, namun rambutnya berantakan gara-gara ditarik Jihoon tadi. Jongin tersenyum kecil dan membantu Junghan membenahi rambut panjangnya.

"Hyung manic, tapi macih manic eomma Minghao!" ujar si kecil Minghao yang tidak suka dengan dasi pitanya. Jongin pun menata senyaman mungkin dasi pita Minghao agar namja kecil itu nyaman.

"Hyung eomma dari teman kalian nanti! Jadi, sekarang duduklah yang manis! Apa kalian sudah sarapan?" tanya Jongin, kedelepannya mengangguk.

"Bagus, kita berhitung dan sebut nama oke?" usul Wonwoo yang sudah selesai dengan urusan 'mari lari-lari membenahi para balita'nya. Urusan bayi jatuh pada Sehun dan Mingyu. Beruntungnya ketiga bayi itu sudah dimandikan di awal oleh Wonwoo dengan air hangat, dan sekarang sudah terlihat manis dan wangi.

"Baik mulai!" ujar Wonwoo.

"Ceungcheol! Catu!"

"Junghan! Dua!"

"Jicoo! Tiga!"

"Junnie! Empat!"

"Coonyoung! Lima!"

"Jihoon! Enam!"

"Ceokmin! Tujuh!"

"Minghao! Delapan!"

"Baiklah, semuanya sudah lengkap! Nah, sekarang ambil tas kalian masing-masing, dan turun ke bawah dengan hati-hati jangan saling dorong!" titah Wonwoo. Dia mengambil dua jaket, satu untuknya dan satu untuk Mingyu.

"Ayo! Ayo!" Jongin memandu dari belakang.

Sehun dan Mingyu keluar dengan bayi digendongan masing-masing. Jongin menggendong Chan kecil. Sedang Wonwoo memandu 'balita-balita'nya untuk menuju van dengan teratur. Sampainya di van, mereka masuk satu-satu, dan van itu langsung rusuh.

"Kyyaaa~ lucuunyyyaaa!" seru Baekhyun saat melihat Jihoon dan Minghao.

"Hei! Cini-cini! Ayo duduk denganku!" Luhan dan Minseok masing-masing menarik Junghan dan Jun.

"OMO! Kau cantikk! Tapi tetap cantik eommaku!" puji Chanyeol pada Junghan.

"Hyung, Ceungcheol boleh duduk cini?" tanya Seungcheol pada Kyungsoo. Namja bermata bulat itu mengangguk.

"Duduk caja tak apa kok!" ujar Kyungsoo dengan senyum manisnya.

"Eomma, Ceokmin cama Coonyoung duduk di mana?" tanya Seokmin kecil. Wonwoo menunjuk tempat di samping Tao yang kosong.

"Kalian bisa duduk di sana~" keduanya pun melangkah mendekati Tao.

"Annyeong hyungg~" sapa Soonyoung dan Seokmin ceria, Tao tak kalah ceria membalasnya.

"Annyeongg~" balasnya. Jisoo dengan kalem duduk di sebelah Kris.

"Annyeong hyung~" Kris dengan –sok- coolnya mengangguk saja.

"Huh?! Tak ucah pula-pula kelen, jelek! Macih kelenan juga aku, ya kan Ceokkie?" tanya Luhan kepedean pada Minseok, namun sayangnya Minseok lebih tertarik dengan rambut panjang Junghan daripada celotehan Luhan.

"Hich! Ceokkie jahat! Ayo main beldua caja! Eh, ciapa namamu?" dumel dan tanya Luhan pada Jun di sampingnya.

"Jun, namaku Jun. Hyung cendili?" tanya Jun balik.

"Namaku Luhan!" jawab Luhan dengan cengiran lebarnya.

"Calam kenal hyung!" Luhan membalas jabatan tangan Jun.

"Ne, calam kenal juga Junnie~" balas Luhan, dan mereka mulai berceloteh ria.

"Namamu ciapa? Kau namja?" tanya Minseok penasaran dan diangguki oleh Junghan dengan lucunya.

"Ne, namaku Junghan. Dan aku namja! Hyung cendili?" jawab dan tanya Junghan balik.

"Aku Minceokkie!" jawab Minseok dengan nada cerianya.

"Calam kenal ya hyung~" Minseok mengangguk dan mereka kembali bermain, tepatnya Minseok yang bermain rambut Junghan.

"Hyung, namamu ciapa? Kau nampak mengelikan!" ujar Jisoo dengan polosnya, membuat Kris tertohok.

"Aku Yifan, tapi panggil saja Klic, kau?" tanya Kris.

"Aku Jicoo! Calam kenal hyung!" Kris mengangguk kikuk.

"Hyung, matamu bulat cekali. Ciapa namamu hyung? Tapi kau manic!" ujar Seungcheol. Kyungsoo tersenyum lucu.

"Aku Kyungcoo, matamu juga bulat, emm- Ceungcheollie? Benal?" Seungcheol mengangguk semangat.

"Ne benal! Namaku Ceungcheol, calam kenal ya Kyungcoo hyung!" balas Seungcheol ceria.

"Aku Baekhyun, kau ciapa?" tanya Baekhyun pada Jihoon dan Minghao.

"Aku Jihoon, dan ini Minghao!" jawab Jihoon.

"Lambutmu lucu cekali walnanya, cepelti pelmen kapac!" ujar Baekhyun sembari memainkan helaian rambut pink Jihoon.

"Kalian namanya ciapa? Aku Tao!" sapa Tao dengan senyum cerianya.

"Aku Ceokmin, dan dia Coonyoung hyung! Calam kenal Tao hyung!" balas Seokmin.

Empat namja dewasa dengan tiga bayi itu menggeleng maklum. Mereka duduk bersisihan.

"Benar-benar berisik!" dumel Sehun. Mingyu di sebelahnya hanya tertawa. Dia menatap Hansol yang tangannya diangkat seolah ingin menggapai wajah sang 'appa'. Mingyu menunduk mencium lembut jemari Hansol. Sehun di sebelahnya diam-diam kagum pada Mingyu. Seungkwan tadi ia berikan kembali pada Wonwoo.

"Huh? Jihoon dan Minghao punya caeng?" tanya Baekhyun. Minghao mengangguk lucu.

"Mana?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Digendong appa dan eomma juga eomma Baekhyun hyung!" Baekhyun menatap eommanya.

"Eomma, apa eomma menggendong caeng Jihoonie dan Minghao?" Jongin menoleh dan mengangguk.

"Kenapa Baekkie? Mau lihat?" tanya Jongin lembut, Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Nanti sepulang sekolah, oke?" Baekhyun merengut.

"Pasti caengnya manic kan eomma?" tanya Lay yang ikut nimburung, sedari tadi Lay dan Suho memang tidak ikut bicara, soalnya mereka masih ngantuk dan tak terlalu perduli sekitarnya, tapi saat mendengar kata "caeng" mata mereka langsung terbuka.

"Tentu!" jawab Jongin.

"Hyung namanya ciapa? Kok dali tadi hyung beldua diam caja?" tanya Ceokmin penasaran.

"Aku Cuho dan dia Lay! Kau cendili ciapa?" tanya Suho balik.

"Aku Ceokmin, dan di cebelahku Coonyoung hyung!" jawab Ceokmin. Suho mengangguk-angguk.

"Anak-anak! Kalian sudah sampai di sekolah!" manager Seventeen berseru dengan semangatnya.

"YEEEYYYYYY! CEKOLAHHHH!" seru para anak itu semangat.

"Ambil tas kalian masing-masing, lalu turun bergantian! Jangan saling dorong!" titah Wonwoo.

"Neee!"

Mereka pun mulai turun satu per satu. Dan langsung berbaris di hadapan kedua appa masing-masing. Member Seventeen di hadapan Mingyu, member EXO di hadapan Sehun. Si kecil Hansol masih digendong Mingyu.

"Nah! Apa semua sudah lengkap?" tanya Mingyu.

"Cudah appa!" jawab mereka kompak.

"Baiklah, kalian semua dengarkan kami! Kalian harus belajar dengan benar dan jangan bertengkar!" ujar Sehun. Mereka mengangguk semangat.

"Harus mematuhi apa kata songsaenim! Jadi murid baik-baik, arrachi?" ucap Mingyu, mereka lagi-lagi mengangguk dengan semangat.

"NEEE!"

"Baiklah, masuknya jangan ribut! Ikuti kata songsaenim! Appadeul dan Eommadeul menunggu di sini!" Jongin dan Wonwoo mengusap rambut mereka satu per satu dan membenahi tampilan para balita mungil itu.

"Nah, semuanya sudah tampan!" ujar Jongin dan Wonwoo ceria. Seorang wanita muda muncul dan memberi salam.

"Annyeong haseyo~" sapanya lembut pada para balita mungil itu.

"Annyeong caemmm!" balas mereka semangat.

"Nah, selamat datang di Entertainer Kindergarten!" mereka bersorak ceria.

"Baiklah, ayo masuk satu-satu dan menuju kelas kalian dengan tenang! Ayo ikut saem!" mereka pun mengekor di belakang songsaenim mereka memasuki gedung sekolah.

Empat namja dewasa, dan tiga bayi itu duduk di bawah pohon dekat taman. Sedang dua manager tadi sudah pergi ke agensi masing-masing. Mereka akan kembali lagi jika balita-balita itu sudah pulang.

"Hahh~ ini akan jadi hari yang panjang~" ujar Mingyu dan Sehun kompak.

"Tapi ini menyenangkan~" ujar Jongin yang diangguki Wonwoo.

' _Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya ya?'_ batin keempatnya.

.

.

.

TBC/END

* * *

oke chap EXO dan Seventeen masuk TK sudah dataangggg~

siapa yang nungguin ini? selamat menikmati

read, review, fav, follow

big thanks for your reviewersssss~


	4. Chapter 4

Jangan Bertengkar!

:EXO (12)-Seventeen:

:HunKai-Meanie:

Entertainer Kindergarten

TK yang di tempati oleh para balita lucu ini adalah sekolah khusus bagi para artis yang bernasib 'sama' dengan mereka. Seperti maknae Beast yang jadi bocah TK, leader B1A4 yang dua tahun lalu juga berubah jadi bocah TK, sampai Kyuhyun dan Henry Super Junior pun sama. Namun ketika dijumpai, mereka tak ingat bagaimana cara kembali ke wujud semula. Jadi mau tak mau HunKai dan Meanie ini bersabar dan menikmati semuanya yang sudah terjadi.

Nah, berhubung balita-balita lucu itu kini tengah berada di TK. Keempat namja dan tiga bayi unyu itu pergi ke taman yang tak jauh dari TK. Beruntungnya taman itu sedang sepi.

"Emm, rasanya canggung ya?" tanya Jongin, Mingyu dan Wonwoo tersenyum kikuk.

"Kurang lebih seperti itu~" jawab Mingyu sembari bermain dengan jemari mungil Hansol.

"Nee, hyung, kan waktu itu kita kenalan lewat telpon, rasanya tidak sopan. Jadi, kita perkenalan ulang bagaimana?" tanya Wonwoo meminta usul. Jongin melirik Sehun yang mengangguk.

"Baiklah, annyeong~ Kim Jongin imnida!" Jongin mengucapkannya dengan senyum manis, Sehun hanya bisa memekik dalam hati.

' _Ternyata memang manis~'_ batin Sehun.

"Annyeong, Oh Sehun imnida!" Jongin dengan berbaik hati memukul kepala kekasihnya yang berkenalan dengan nada datar dan wajah tanpa senyum. Membuat Mingyu dan Wonwoo semakin merasa sungkan. **PLAK!**

"Kau malah merusak suasana! Dasar Oh Babbo!" kesal Jongin, Sehun menghela nafas dan mengusak gemas surai coklat Jongin.

"Iya iya, maafkan aku! Wajahku cetakannya memang begini, sayang~" ujar Sehun. dia tersenyum kikuk saat melihat tatapan Mingyu dan Wonwoo.

"Ah! Annyeong hyung, Kim Mingyu imnida!" Mingyu berkenalan dengan tak lupa senyum seadanya. Namun masih memperlihatkan taring panjangnya.

"Kau ini manusia atau vampir? Taringmu panjang sekali~" komentar Jongin dengan nada polos. Mingyu hanya tertawa pelan.

"Jeon Wonwoo imnida, salam kenal ya hyung~" Wonwoo memperkenalkan diri juga dengan senyum tak kalah manis dari Jongin.

"OMO! Kau terlihat maniss~" ujar Jongin memekik senang ada orang yang berwajah 'serupa' dengannya.

"Gomawo hyung~" balas Wonwoo dengan senyum malu.

"Oh ya, bagaimana bisa hyung dan dongsaeng kalian berubah?" tanya Sehun tiba-tiba yang penasaran dengan perubahan yang terjadi pada hoobae baru mereka itu.

"Kami juga tak tahu hyung, kalau diingat malam itu-"

 **.**

 **.**

 **Flahsback**

Dorm Seventeen

Seungcheol baru saja selesai memesan makanan di restoran biasanya, dan ia kembali ke ruang tengah menemui member-membernya yang tengah berkumpul dan bermalas-malasan.

"EH! Wonu-ya, kau tadi tak memesan makanan kan?" tanya Seungcheol yang baru ingat bahwa ada dua membernya yang tidak ikut memesan tadi. Wonwoo dan Mingyu.

"Ne, aku baru saja selesai makan tadi dengan Mingyu setelah pulang dari tempat latihan!" jawab Wonwoo. Seungcheol menghela nafas.

' _Haahh~ untung aku ingat!'_ batinnya.

"Kenapa hyung?" tanya Wonwoo, Seungcheol menggeleng.

"Berarti aku benar memesan sebelas!" jawab Seungcheol. Wonwoo hanya mengangguk saja, kemudian ia pergi ke kamar menemani Mingyu tidur.

Suara ribut terdengar tak berapa lama kemudian. Mingyu dan Wonwoo mengacuhkannya dan sama-sama pergi ke alam mimpi, tanpa tau bahwa member-member mereka tadi 'berubah'.

Pagi harinya, Wonwoo terbangun saat merasa beban di atas tubuhnya, jelas itu bukan Mingyu, karena terbilang ringan. Ketika membuka mata, ia mendapati seorang balita lucu bermata sipit berambut merah muda.

"Eommaaa!" Wonwoo masih loading, hingga-

"KIM MINGYUUU BANGGUNNNN!"

.

 **Flashback end**

Sehun dan Jongin mengerjapkan mata mereka. Sejenak mereka berpikir.

"Apa karena makanan yang dibeli Seungcheol?" tanya Jongin, Wonwoo menggeleng tak tahu.

"Kami pikir, awalnya memang begitu, lalu aku dan Mingyu mencoba makanan yang semalam dibeli Seungcheol hyung. Dua jam kami menunggu, tak ada apapun yang terjadi pada kami!" jawab Wonwoo.

"Aneh, Jongin-ah, saat aku pulang dari rumahku, pukul dua belas, aku pergi ke dapur karena haus, di sana aku lihat dikulkas dorm ada botol minuman berwarna biru. Apa itu milikmu? Tapi kemarin botolnya sudah tak ada!" jawab dan tanya Sehun. Jongin mengernyit sesaat.

"Aku tak ingat pernah membeli minuman berwarna biru, Sehun. Apa mungkin itu penyebabnya?" tanya Jongin, Sehun menggeleng.

"Aku meminumnya kemarin, saat baru pulang karena haus. Tapi tak ada efeknya padaku!" jawab Sehun. Jongin memijit pelipisnya yang tiba-tiba pusing.

"Sudahlah, nikmati saja apa yang terjadi! Kita tengok mereka saja!" ujar Jongin dan diangguki ketiganya.

.

.

Kelas EXO-SVT

Yoon saem yang menjadi wali kelas mereka tersenyum lelah. Bagaimana tidak? Balita-balita itu lucu tapi ganas!

"HUWAAA CAEMMM~ JIHOON HYUNG MENCOLETI GAMBALKUU!" tangis Minghao mengadu pada Yoon saem, karena gambarnya yang menurutnya sudah bagus, malah dicoreti oleh Jihoon dengan warna merah.

"AKU TIDAK MENCOLETINYA CAEM!" balas Jihoon tak mau mengaku.

"Tapi kan tetap harus min-" belum sempat Yoon saem selesai bicara, teriakkan lain terdengar.

"CAEEEEMMMM! BAEK HYUNG MENCULI PEWALNAKUU!" lapor Tao pada Yoon saem dengan wajah memerah menahan tangis. Yoon saem menghela nafas lelah dan frustasi.

' _Aku bisa gilaa!'_

"Baekhyunnie, pewarnanya tidak hanya satu, kan? Kau bisa mengambil di lemari lagi kan?" bujuk Yoon saem dengan nada sesabar mungkin.

"TAPI AKU MAUNYA YANG DIBAWA TAO CAEM!" ucap Baekhyun merajuk. Yoon saem memijit keningnya pening. Hingga- **PLUK!**

"Pakai punyaku caja, Baek! Aku bica mengambil yang balu!" ujar Minseok sembari menyodorkan pewarna miliknya, mata Baekhyun berkilat ceria, tapi-

"TETAP CAJA AKU MAUNYA PUNYA TAOOO!" **PLAK!** Minseok dengan berbaik hati menggeplak kepala Baekhyun pelan.

"Diam atau aku lapolkan nanti pada appa, cupaya Baek dihukum!" ancam Minseok. Baekhyun yang mendengar kata "appa" dan "dihukum" langsung diam kemudian kembali menggambar dengan pewarna milik Minseok tadi.

' _Untung masih ada dia!'_ batin Yoon saem lega, namun-

"KYAAA! KENAPA CEUNGCHEOL HYUNG MEWALNAI LAMBUTKU! CAEMM! CEUNGCHEOL HYUNG NAKALL!" lapor Junghan yang rambutnya diwarna ungu oleh Seungcheol menggunakan cat air. Beruntungnya hanya dibagian bawah, tapi tetap saja susah menghilangkannya.

' _Ya Tuhann!'_

"Seungcheol, kalau mewarna itu yang diwarna gambarnya, bukan rambut Junghan!" ujar Yoon saem mengingatkan.

"NE CAAEEMM!" sahut Seungcheol tanpa dosa.

"HUWEEE~ CAEMMM!" tangis Soonyoung, Yoon saem mendekat dengan panik.

"Ada apa, Soonyoungie? Apa ada yang sakit?" tanyanya lembut.

"Hiks caem aku lapal!" **DOENG!** Seperti tertimpa ribuan ton batu, Yoon saem memasang wajah datar.

' _Maafkan hambamu ini Tuhan!'_

"Caem, caem! Gambal Lay cudah jadi! Bagaimana caem? Apa baguc?" tanya Lay yang mendekati Yoon saem dengan gambar keluarga beruang di kertasnya.

"Iya, gambar Lay bagus, sini saem beri nilai!" Lay mengekor di belakang Yoon saem. Selama Yoon saem menilai dan memuji gambar Lay. Di pojok kelas, Jisoo dan Kris duduk tenang dan menggambar.

"Hyung, kau gambal apa?" tanya Jisoo penasaran. Kris hanya diam, kemudian  
ia menunjuk gambarnya.

"Naga! Kelen, kan?" Jisoo memiringkan kepalanya lucu.

"Apanya yang kelen? Memang ada naga cepelti itu? mana cayapnya? Ekolnya kan panjang?" komentar Jisoo membuat Kris tampak tertohok. Dia sudah menggambar sebagus ini tapi Jisoo malah tidak menghargainya.

"Cebaiknya, hyung gambal yang mudah caja, naga itu kan culit gambalnya. Mungkin kalau gambal cedelhana baguc untuk hyung!" usul Jisoo, wajah Kris yang suram berganti ceria.

"Ne!"

Tak jauh dari mereka, Jun, Luhan, dan Junghan duduk bertiga dan menggambar dengan tenang, meskipun Junghan mengomel karena rambut indahnya berubah warna jadi ungu gara-gara Seungcheol.

"Jun gambal apa?" tanya Luhan penasaran.

"Apel!" jawab Jun ceria.

"Apel? Memang ada apa dengan apel?" tanya Junghan.

"Kalena aku lapal! Caemm! Junnie lapal caem!" Luhan dan Junghan hanya pasang wajah datar.

Suho dan Kyungsoo duduk berhadapan dengan Seokmin.

"Hei, kau gambal apa?" tanya Kyungsoo, Seokmin yang masih fokus pada gambarnya, tidak menggubris Kyungsoo, membuat si mata bulat itu kesal, dan kemudian memukul kepala Seokmin dengan gulungan kertas gambarnya.

"Ish! Apa cih hyung? Ini Ceokmin lagi acyik gambal juga diganggu! Nanti aku beli tahu kalau cudah celecai!" Kyungsoo merengut, Suho hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali fokus pada gambarnya, selembar won.

"KYAAA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" Chen merengut pada Jihoon yang berteriak kesal padanya.

"Aku kan hanya melihat gambalmu macak tidak boleh?" Jihoon menggeleng.

"Tidak boleh! Belum jadi hyung punya Jihoonie!" balas Jihoon. Chen merengut.

"Tapi kan juga tak pellu belteliak!" ujar Chen manyun.

"Mian hyung~ habicnya hyung muncul tiba-tiba di belakangku, ciapa yang tidak akan telkejut?" Chen nyengir.

Yoon saem yang melihat interaksi balita-balita TK itu hanya tertawa pelan. Hingga-

"CHANYEOLLIIIEEEEEE! JANGAN LUCAK GAMBALKU BODOH! AKU CUDAH CUCAH MEMBUATNYA!" teriak Baekhyun kesal, karena Chanyeol mencoret gambarnya, menurut Baekhyun.

"Chanyeoll~" panggil Yoon saem.

"TIDAK CAEM! YEOLLIE TIDAK MENCOLETNYA! YEOLLIE TIDAK CENGAJA MENYENGGOL BAEKKIE SEHINGGA TANGANNYA TELGECEL!" jelaa Chanyeol berteriak dengan wajah merah akan menangis.

"Baekkie, Chanyeol kan tidak sengaja. Maafkan ya?" Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya acuh.

' _Bukan artis sudah aku penggal kau!'_ batin Yoon saem gemas.

"Chanyeol saja kalau begitu yang minta maaf, ya?" Chanyeol mengangguk pelan.

"Baekkie, maafkan Chanyeollie ya~ Yeollie tidak cengaja tadi, maafkan Yeollie. Baek kenapa juga duduk di citu, kan Yeollie jadi tidak bica lewat~ maafka Yeollie ya~" Baekhyun akhirnya luluh juga.

"Iya deh Baekkie maafkan!" ujar Baekhyun. Yoon saem tersenyum lega.

"Kalian kan bersaudara, jadi jangan bertengkar ya? Kasihan nanti orang tua kalian! Kan susah mengurusnya~" ujar Yoon saem meningatkan, mereka semua mengangguk.

"Nah, kalau bersalah juga harus minta maaf, arrachi?" mereka mengangguk.

"NE CAEMM!"

"EH? Tapi Jihoonie hyung belum minta maaf pada Minghao!" lapor Minghao, Jihoon menatap malas.

"Aku kan tidak calah!" Minghao mendelik kesal.

"Ceungcheol hyung juga belum minta maaf pada Hannie!" ujar Junghan. Ceungcheol menatap Junghan polos.

"Memang apa yang aku pelbuat?" semua _speechless_.

"Caem, Coonyoung lapal!" Yoon saem hanya bisa menghela nafas.

.

.

Di luar kelas, empat namja itu menatap dengan senyum kecil. Di pikiran mereka Cuma satu.

' _Maafkan mereka saem~'_

.

.

:TBC/END:

* * *

yang minta chap 4, ini author kasih

terima kasih sudah menunggu dan suka pada ff author yaa

read, review, fav, and follow again~

gomawoo

paypay^^


	5. Chapter 5

Appa dan Eomma

:HunKai-Meanie:

:EXO (12)-Seventeen:

On The Way

Dua manager itu baru kembali ke TK setelah Sehun menghubungi mereka bahwa balita-balita TK itu sudah pulang. Di dalam van, celotehan sana-sini terdengar, bahkan gelak tawa bayi juga ikut terdengar. Namja-namja dewasa di sana hanya bisa tertawa dan tersenyum.

"Oh ya, kalian akan tinggal bersama mulai hari ini. CEO yang mengatakannya, untuk barang-barang yang dibutuhkan sudah ada di sana! Jadi sekarang kalian akan pergi ke rumah baru!" jelas manger EXO itu. Dan ternyata perkataannya itu disimak oleh Suho.

"Ajucchi! Apa benal kami catu lumah? Lalu lumah kami yang lama bagaimana?" tanya Suho. Semua yang sibuk masing-masing menjadi fokus.

"Rumah lama kalian tetap akan dirawat. Memang kalian tidak mau tinggal bersama?" tanya manager Seventeen.

"MAUUU!" koor mereka kompak.

"Dasar bocah!" dengus Sehun. Jongin hanya bisa memukul kepala Sehun sayang.

"Sakitt Joonggg~" Jongin hanya acuh.

"Apa cih buat eomma kecal! Pukul lagi eomma! Bial appa kapok!" ujar Baekhyun semangat melihat sang appa menderita dipukul eommanya.

"Nanti saja Baek! Kalau appa nakal, nanti Baekhyun sendiri yang mukul, oke?" Baekhyun mengangguk ceria.

"OKE!" Sehun membelalak horror.

"Jongie~" Jongin hanya menoleh malas, tapi kemudian ia kembali berbicara dengan Wonwoo, sekalian bermain dengan Chan dan Seungkwan. Mengingat Hansol ada di tangan appanya, Mingyu.

"Huh?! Kenapa dari mereka tak ada yang jadi bayi? Satu gitu?" Wonwoo yang mendengar entah harus bereaksi seperti apa.

' _Ini saja susah ngurusnya!'_

"Kalau hyung mau, hyung bisa membantuku mengurus mereka. Terkadang Mingyu tidak pandai dalam mengurus bayi!" ucap dan sindir Wonwoo untuk Mingyu.

"Hyungggg~" rengek Mingyu. Wonwoo hanya mendelik sadis.

"Hiii~ eomma menakutkan!" celetuk Minghao.

"Eomma menakutkkan kalena appa nakal kan, eomma?" tanya Soonyoung polos. Wonwoo tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Ne, Soonyoungie benar!" ujar Wonwoo.

"Yeey! Eh, eomma! Eomma!" Wonwoo menoleh menatap Soonyoung.

"Coonyoung lapal eomma! Tadi di cekolah Coonyoung kelapalan, makannya kulang! Ne kan Jun hyung?" Jun mengangguk. Dia masih kelaparan meskipun di sekolah tadi mereka mendapat makanan, tapi ia masih lapar.

"Ne, Tao juga lapal eomma!" rengek Tao pada Jongin.

"Err-hyung, bisakah kita sampai di sana lebih cepat?" tanya Jongin pada duo manager di hadapannya.

"Setelah ini sampai!" jawab manager EXO.

"Ne, nanti kalau sampai rumah, appa akan masakan untuk kalian!" ujar Mingyu angkat suara. Sehun menatapnya.

"Kau bisa memasak?" tanya Sehun penasaran. Mingyu mengangguk.

"Sedikit. Tapi setidaknya membantu, kan? Lagipula masakanku tidak beracun kok!" ujar Mingyu. Sehun mengangguk paham. Tapi dia baru menyadari sesuatu-

"Kau kidal?" Mingyu mengangguk.

"Ada apa hyung?" Sehun menggeleng.

"Aku hanya penasaran saja, sejak tadi kau menggendong Hansol di sebelah kiri, aku kira kenapa. Ternyata benar kidal!" jelas Sehun. Mingyu hanya mengangguk saja.

"Pppaa... ppppa... ppaaa" jemari mungil Hansol berusaha menggapai sang appa, membuat Mingyu harus mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hansol.

"Ada apa sayang?" bukannya menjawab Hansol malah memukul pipi Mingyu.

"Adduuuhh~ Wonu hyunggg~" Wonwoo, Jongin, dan Sehun tertawa melihatnya. Jihoon tertawa keras melihat tingkah sang dongsaeng.

"Hansolliee kulang kuattt!" ujar Seokmin yang ternyata sama seperti Jihoon, tertawa karena melihat dongsaengnya memukul-mukul pipi sang appa. Mini bus itu dipenuhi dengan gelak tawa hingga sampai di tempat tujuan.

EXO-SVT's House

Sehun dan Mingyu turun paling dulu. Hansol di gendong manager Seventeen, sementara Mingyu dan Sehun bergantian menurunkan anak-anak dan menghitungnya.

"Semuanya sudah lengkap! Ayo masuk!" Sehun dan Mingyu menggiring balita-balita lucu itu masuk ke dalam rumah luas yang telah disiapkan untuk mereka.

"Ayo ucapkan salam perpisahan dulu pada dua ajhussi yang sudah mengantar kalian!" ujar Wonwoo.

"Pay pay ajucchi telima kacih lumahnya! Campai ketemu lagi!" duo manager itu menatap haru.

"Ne ne, kalian baik-baik, eoh? Kami pergi dulu! Annyeongg~"

"Annyeongg~"

.

.

EXO-SVT house

Balita-balita lucu itu sudah wangi semua karena baru saja mereka selesai mandi dengan dua appa super tampan mereka. Ketiga dongsaeng mereka sudah tidur karena lelah bermain. Sedangkan para orang tua itu kini tengah berada di dapur, kecuali Sehun yang mandi.

"Hei hei!" panggilan dari Luhan membuat mereka menoleh.

"Ada apa, hyung?" tanya Jun.

"Appa dan eomma kalian itu cepelti apa? Aku penacalan!" ujar Luhan.

"Eoh? Eomma dan appa kami? Cepelti apa ya? Hmmm" wajah lucu Jihoon muncul ketika berpikir membuat Baekhyun mencubit pipinya gemas.

"Aww...hhepppaccc hhuuungggg" ucap Jihoon tak jelas, Baekhyun terkekeh dan melepasnya, Jihoon mendelik kesal padanya.

"Pipiku melal!" Baekhyun hanya tertawa.

"Hei hei, jawab akuu!" ujar Luhan kesal.

"Eomma kami manic, tapi appa kami jelek! Macih tampan aku dalipada appa!" ujar Seungcheol dengan pedenya. Yang lain pasang wajah datar.

"Eomma cama cepeltiku! Eomma manic, aku kan juga manic!" ujar Jihoon semangat. Yang lain Cuma anggukin kepala, daripada dilempar.

"Appa itu nyebelin!" ujar Jisoo kalem beda dengan omongannya.

"Appa itu pintal macak! Jadi kalau Coonyoungie lapal, appa bakal macak buat Coonyoung!" jawab Soonyoung dengan senyum manisnya yang membuat matanya hilang.

"Tapi kalau Coonyoung tidak lapal?" tanya Kris penasaran.

"Coonyoung main cama eomma!" jawab Soonyoung ceria.

' _Oh, jadi hanya lapal caja dekat apa, tluc mainnya cama eomma!'_ batin mereka mengambil kesimpulan.

"Mmm... eomma itu baik!" ujar Junghan.

"Eomma itu pelhatian! Bahkan ketika caeng nangic eomma bangun, tidak cepelti appa yang tidak peka malah tinggal tidul!" ujar Seokmin.

"Mmm? Eomma itu... apa ya? Tak bica diungkap! Kalau appa cudah jelac kalah cama eomma buat kami!" ujar Minghao yang diangguki Seventeen cilik itu.

"Eomma yang telbaik buat kami!" ujar Jun.

"Nah, kalau hyungdeul cendili bagaimana appa dan eommanya?" tanya Seokmin penasaran.

"Eomma manic!" ujar Tao.

"Eomma baik!" ujar Kyungsoo.

"Eomma cekci!" ujar Chanyeol yang langsung digeplak Kris dan Luhan.

"Aku benal kan? Eomma cekci? Iya kan kan kan?" semua hanya pasang wajah datar. Chanyeol merengut.

"Eomma itu cualanya lucu kalau nyanyi!" jawab Chen ceria.

"Eomma kayak Baekkie baik! Tapi kadang eomma juga cuka jahil!" ujar Baekhyun.

"Cejak kapan hyung baik? Kau caja celalu mengganggu!" ketus Jihoon. Baekhyun merengut.

"Aku kan baik juga Jihoonieeee~" Jihoon hanya acuh.

"Eomma macakannya celalu lezat, acal appa tidak ikut-ikut!" ujar Lay.

"Tunggu-tunggu! Lalu bagaimana dengan appa hyungdeul?" tanya Soonyoung.

"Tunggu campai kami celecai, oke?" ujar Suho, mereka mengangguk.

"Eomma itu cepelti malaikat buat kami!" ujar Suho diangguki dongsaeng dan hyungnya.

"Tapi cayangnya ia belcanding dengan cetan menyebalkan!" gerutu Tao.

"Ciapa?" tanya Seungcheol penasaran.

"Ciapa lagi kalau bukan Cehun appa!" jawab LayHoTao kompak.

"Ohhh~" koor para Seventeen cilik itu.

"Lalu eomma menulutku itu cantik!" ujar Kris.

"Eomma cegalanya untukkkuu dan yang lain pactinya!" ujar Luhan.

"Eomma yang telbaik dalipada appa!" jawab Minseok.

"Nah, appa hyung?" tanya Jisoo.

"APPA KAMI MENYELAMKAN DAN MENYEBALKAN!" koor mereka kompak, tak tahu saja yang dibicarakan keluar dari kamar mandi dan menatap mereka kesal.

"Appa itu wajahnya datal kayak tembok!" ujar Minseok kesal.

"Appa itu dingin tidak cepelti eomma yang hangat!" ujar Luhan.

"Appa itu menyelamkan tak pelnah telcenyum!" ujar Kris.

' _Dia cendili tak cadal kalau juga jalang telcenyum!'_ gerutu mereka.

"Appa itu vampil kata eomma!" ujar Suho.

"Albino menyebalkan kata eomma!" ujar Lay polos.

"Bunglon coalnya kata eomma appa pelnah punya lambut kayak bunglon walna-walni!" ujar Baekhyun.

"Appa itu jahil cama kami!" jawab Chen dengan nada kesal.

"Appa itu jelek cualanya! Becal dan menakutkan!" ujar Chanyeol.

' _Dia tak cadal kalau cualanya juga becal?'_ batin mereka heran.

"Appa itu kata eomma kelebihan kalcium coalnya nambah tinggi mulu, eomma jadi kelihatan pendek kalau cama appa!" ujar Kyungsoo polos.

' _Emang ada appa yang lebih pendek dari eomma?'_ batin mereka bertanya.

"Appa itu pokoknya beda jauh cama eomma!" ujar Tao.

"Nah bagus! Anak-anak manis, ayo ulangi lagi perkataan kalian tentang appa!" ujar Mingyu yang berdiri di sebelah Sehun.

"Huh? Eh? Emm appa tampan kok!" ujar Jihoon berbohong. Mingyu menyeringai kecil.

"Benarkah?" Seventeen cilik mengangguk.

"Lalu? tadi kalian bilang apa tentang appa? Hum?" tanya Sehun pada anak-anaknya. Emang pada dasarnya EXO itu jujur ya mereka jawab aja dengan jujur dan kompak plus wajah polos.

"APPA ITU MENYELAMKAN DAN MENYEBALKAN!" Sehun _speechless_.

' _Jujur sekali'_ batin Mingyu geli.

"Baiklah, tak ada jatah makan untuk kalian!" ujar Mingyu.

"Dan tidak boleh mendekati eomma kalian!" lanjut Sehun.

"EOMMAAAAA!"

"KIM MINGYU! OH SEHUN!"

.

.

TBC/END

* * *

Nah nah langsung update 2 ff

oke review fav follow ditunggu!

oh mian kalau misal chap ini nggak begitu menarik. masih mau dilanjutkan?

paypay^^


	6. Chapter 6

Saengil Chukkae Jongin Eomma

:EXO-Seventeen:

:HunKai-Meanie:

EXO-SVT

Rumah megah itu kini tengah ramai dengan tawa riang para anak. Mereka hendak berangkat sekolah, namun karena ini masih terlalu pagi, jadinya mereka bermain dulu dengan kedua appa tampan mereka.

"Appa ayo kejal Jihoonieee!" Jihoon kecil berlari mengelilingi sofa diikuti Mingyu di belakangnya yang berusaha menangkapnya.

"Kyaaa~ appaa!" seru Kyungsoo riang saat Sehun berhasil menangkapnya dan menggelitikinya.

"Ahhh~ appa lelah! Ayo cepat mandi, nanti kalian terlambat!" ujar Sehun.

"Macih pagi appa, dingiiinnn~" gerutu Tao. Sehun mendesah kesal.

"Sudah Jihooniee~ ayo mandi!" seru Mingyu kesal juga. Namun namanya Jihoon ya keras kepala, percuma saja.

"Hyung bagaimana ini?" tanya Mingyu kesal. Sehun menggerutu.

"Aku juga tak tahu. Haahh~ mana berani aku membangunkan Jongin. Dia baru saja tidur pukul dua bersama Wonwoo karena Seungkwan dan Chan yang menangis!" ujar Sehun. Mingyu mengangguk kecil. Dia mana berani membangunkan kekasihnya yang kelelahan mengurus tiga bayi hyper yang sayangnya lucu itu.

"Appa appa!" Minseok menarik celana panjang Sehun.

"Apa, Seokkie?" tanya Sehun, dia mengangkat tubuh mungil dan gempal Minseok dan dia dudukan di pangkuannya.

"Appa, Ceokkie bica mengatul dongcaengdeul cupaya cepat mandi! Ceokkie dan Lay balu caja celecai mandi cama Junghan, Jicoo dan Minghao juga! Lihat!" Mingyu dan Sehun secara bersamaan melihat Minseok, Lay, Junghan, Jisoo, dan Minghao yang sudah wangi dan bersih. Mingyu tertawa saat Minghao kesal dengan dasi pitanya.

"Sini sini, biar appa bantu!" Mingyu membantu Minghao membenarkan dasinya.

"Nah! Kan sudah tampan Minghao!" Minghao memekik senang saat ia sudah terlihat rapi.

"Appa bantu Junghanie menyicil lambut, eomma macih tidul. Junghan tak mau mengganggu!" Mingyu tersenyum kecil, ia ambil alih sisir Junghan.

"Nah, Seokkie bilang tadi bisa mengatur dongsaengdeul kan? Coba buktikan pada appa kalau Minseokkie hyung yang hebat!" ujar Sehun, dia turunkan tubuh Minseok, membiarkan namja manis berpipi tembab itu 'menyuruh' dongsaengdeulnya untuk mandi.

"Appa, bantu Lay memakai ini!" Lay menyerahkan kaos kakinya. Sehun tertawa pelan. Ia angkat tubuh Lay dan didudukkan di sebelah Mingyu.

"Lihat baik-baik ya, Lay-a!" Lay mengangguk dan melihat dengan seksama cara appanya memakaikan kaos kakinya.

"Nah! Junghanie sudah rapi!" Mingyu menepuk kepala Junghan lembut. Dia melirik Jisoo yang juga meliriknya.

"Ada apa, Jisoo-ya?" tanya Mingyu. Jisoo mendekat.

"Appa, lambut Jicoo belantakan lagi. Cicilkan ya appa!" Mingyu tertawa pelan, ia mengangguk dan meminta Jisoo mendekat dan menyisir rambut namja kecil tampan berdarah amerika itu.

Kita beralih pada Minseok, sang hyung tertua yang sedang menitah pada adik-adiknya yang susah diatur itu namun sayangnya manis dan tampan itu.

"Lu! Bangun atau aku tendang bokongmu? Pilih yang mana?!" Luhan mendelik kesal.

"Malac ah Ceokkie!" ujar Luhan dan kembali berbaring. Minseok sudah bersiap menendang bokong Luhan. **DUAK!**

"HUWAA!" Minseok menyeringai senang.

"CEPAT MANDI CANA!" Luhan langsung ngacir ke kamar mandi. Minseok beralih pada dongsaengnya yang tukang molor sama seperti Luhan, Kris.

"Bangun Klic!" Kris hanya menggumam. Kening Minseok berkedut kesal.

"KLIC BODOH! BANGUN ATAU AKU BAKAL CEMUA ACEMU!" Kris langsung bangun dengan mata merah.

"Hyung ich! Nyebelin!" keluh Kris. Minseok mendelik.

"CEPAT MANDI CANA BALENG LUHAN!" Kris langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi daripada berhadapan dengan hyungnya yang manis namun galak itu.

"YAK! LU! CEPATLAH! AKU JUGA MAU MANDI!" teriak Kris kesal.

"MACUK CAJA! AYO MANDI BALENG CAJA! AKU JUGA CUDAH HAMPIL CELECAI! CEPAT CEBELUM YANG LAIN IKUT-IKUT!" Kris dengan segera masuk. Minseok melirik ke arah Suho yang baru saja keluar kamar dengan pakaian rapi.

"Baguc Cuho-ya!" Suho hanya nyengir. Dia sudah mandi tadi setelah Lay dan Minseok.

"Nah, Baekkie! Chennie! Channie! CEPAT BANGUN DAN MANDI CEBELUM AKU BILANG PADA EOMMA UNTUK MENGULANGI JATAH JAJAN KALIAN!" ketiga beagle line itu melotot tak senang.

"Ich! Minceok hyung jangan deh! Ntal aku ngemil apa?" rengek Baekhyun.

"Ciapa yang pelduli? Cepat mandi cana! Pakai kamal mandi di kamal Ceungkwan, Chan, dan Hancol! Cepat! Nggak pakai lama!" ketiganya langsung ngacir daripada jatah mereka dipotong. Ayolah~ Minseok itu benar-benar akan melakukan apa yang ia katakan.

"Kyungcoo udah mandi?" tanya Minseok. Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Cepat mandi di kamal mandi appa dan eomma cana! Tao juga baleng caja cama Kyung!" dua dongsaengnya itu menurut tanpa banyak protes. Cari aman.

Minseok beralih pada adik-adik barunya dari Mingyu appa dan Wonwoo eomma.

"Ceungcheol! Cepat mandi! Gunakan kamal mandi cetelah Klic. Dia cebental lagi kelual!" Seungcheol mengangguk.

"Hyung, boleh aku ajak Jun dan Ceokmin cupaya lebih cepat?" Minseok mengangguk.

"Cepat lho! Nggak pakai main ail!" Seungcheol mengangguk.

"Jihoonie! Cepat mandi! Jangan ganggu Junghan yang cudah lapi!" Jihoon merengut.

"Baik hyungg~" Jihoon langsung menuju kamar mandi di kamar dongsaengdeulnya, bergantian dengan beagle line.

"Coonyoungie~ cepat mandi! Nanti tak dapat calapan balu tahu laca kau!" Soonyoung merengut kesal.

"Ne ne hyung~" sahutnya.

Sehun dan Mingyu yang melihat itu tersenyum puas.

"Bagus Minseokkie! Sekarang, Minseok pakai kaos kakinya! Lalu tunggu di ruang makan, Lay, Suho, Junghan, Jisoo dan Minghao juga!" mereka mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah Mingyu menuju dapur. Sedangkan Sehun mengurus para anak lainnya.

.

.

Saat sarapan, mereka makan dengan tenang, meskipun tanpa dua eomma manis mereka.

"OH! Appa, hali ini kan eomma ulang tahun!" ujar Kris mengingatkan.

"Kau benar! Nanti pulang sekolah, ayo kita beli kado untuk eomma!" ajak Sehun.

"NEE!" sahut para member EXO.

"Hyung, Jongin hyung ulang tahun ya?" tanya Mingyu.

"Ne, Mingyu-ya!" Mingyu mengangguk-angguk pelan.

"Ah! Aku bisa bantu buat roti ulang tahunnya hyung!" ujar Mingyu, Sehun berbinar senang, pasalnya dia tak perlu mengeluarkan uang untuk rotinya.

"Baguslah, nanti kita beli bahannya!" ujar Sehun yang diangguki Mingyu.

"Cehun camchon, apa kita juga boleh mengado Jongin imo?" tanya Soonyoung.

"Tentu sayang~" ujar Sehun. Para mini Seventeen itu bersorak senang.

"Sudah, cepat selesaikan sarapan kalian! Lalu berangkat dengan ajhussi, appadeul harus beres-beres rumah untuk persiapannya nanti!" para bocah cilik itu mengangguk.

"NEE!"

.

.

Jongin terbangun ketika mendengar suara tawa Chan. Dia melirik Wonwoo yang masih terlelap karena kelelahan.

"Eunggghh~" lenguhnya pelan. Ia meregangkan badannya sejenak.

"Sudah bangun sayang?" nampak wajah Sehun yang ternyata sedang bermain dengan Chan.

"Hunnie~" Sehun mendekat dan mencium bibir Jongin sekilas.

"Kau hari ini bersama Wonwoo mengurus Seungkwan, Hansol, dan Chan saja, sayang~ biar urusan rumah aku dan Mingyu! Jangan pernah keluar kamar sebelum aku minta, eoh? Arra?!" Jongin mengerjap pelan dan mengangguk.

"Lalu kalau mereka haus? Lapar? Bagaimana dengan yang lain?" Sehun tersenyum kecil.

"Semuanya beres sayang! Sudah, hari ini kau dan Wonwoo istirahat saja!" Jongin mengangguk kecil, sedang Wonwoo baru saja bangun.

"Eoh? Pagi hyung!" Sehun dan Jongin tersenyum kecil.

"Pagi Wonwoo-ya!" balas keduanya.

"Mingyu eoddi?" tanya Wonwoo saat nyawanya sudah terkumpul semua.

"Ada. sedang membersihkan dapur. Aku harus membantunya. Kalian berdua di sini saja mengurus tiga bayi mungil nan unyu ini!" ujar Sehun.

"Nee~" sahut keduanya.

.

.

Kindergarten

"Yoon-caem!" panggil Jun.

"Ada apa, Junnie?" tanya Yoon saem.

"Caem, kalau Jongin imo ulang tahun, Jun haluc kado apa? Jun kan tak pelnah mengado olang lain, kecuali caudala Jun caja caem, jadi bagaimana caem?" tanya Jun polos, Yoon saem tersenyum.

"Apa Jongin eomma kalian ulang tahun?" tanya Yoon saem pada bocah cilik EXO itu.

"NE CAEM!" sahu mereka bersamaan.

"Kalian mau mengado apa?" tanya Yoon saem.

"Tak tahu caem. Kami bingung. Apa caem punya ucul?" tanya Luhan.

"Hmm? Apa ya? Kenapa tidak mengado apa yang eomma kalian suka?" tanya Yoon saem.

"Hanya appa yang tahu kecukaan eomma, caem!" jawab Kyungsoo.

"Ah! Beri eomma kalian sesuatu yang membuat eomma kalian tak akan lupa pada kalian!" ujar Yoon saem.

"Apa itu caem?" tanya Chen.

"Apa cepelti cebuah foto belcama caem?" tanya Soonyoung, yang tumben otaknya cepet nangkepnya.

"Sejenis itu!" jawab Yoon saem.

"Hmm? Baiklah, caem apa mau memotokan kami?" tanya Suho.

"Tentu saja, ayo berbaris!" mereka semua pun baru kali menurut pada Yoon saem. Dengan segera barisan rapi mereka buat.

"Han deul set! Kimchi!"

"KIMCHI!"

.

.

Sehun dan Mingyu bersama dengan para anak-anak itu pergi berbelanja untuk Jongin eomma.

"Appa, tadi caem membeli kami ucul tentang kado!" ujar Tao semangat.

"Apa itu?" tanya Sehun.

"Foto! Kami juga menulic culat untuk imo!" ujar Seokmin.

"Kalau begitu appa kasih yang berbeda saja dari kalian! Mingyu-ya? Sudah?" Mingyu mengangguk.

"Ayo!" Sehun sudah mengirim pesan pada seseorang untuk mengantar kadonya nanti.

"Ayo pulang!"

.

.

"EOMMAAA!" mereka sama-sama berteriak memanggil kedua eomma mereka secara bersamaan. Membuat Wonwoo dan Jongin terlonjak sesaat. Saat ini keduanya ada di ruang tengah bermain bersama Seungkwan, Hansol dan Chan.

"Kami pulanggg!" seru mereka dan menghambur pada keduanya.

"Kyyaaaa!" teriak Seungkwan senang karena hyung-hyungnya sudah pulang semua.

"Eomma hali ini kami tak membuat Yoon caem malah lho~ hebat kan?!" cerita Minghao pada Wonwoo. Namja emo manis itu tertawa pelan dan mengangguk.

"Ne, berarti kalian harus diberi hadiah karena tidak membuat saem kalian marah! Jadi, kalian mau apa?" tanya Wonwoo pada para jagoan cilik itu.

"Kami mau cama eomma caja hali ini! Tanpa diganggu appa!" jawab Seokmin ceria yang diangguki yang lain.

"Nanti dongcaengdeul cama appa, kan gantian macak cetiap hali eomma teluc!" ujar Lay.

"Hmm? Bagaimana hyung? Mau?" tanya Wonwoo pada Jongin. Namja tan manis itu mengangguk.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Jongin ceria, sedang dua namja tampan di belakang mereka melotot tak senang.

.

.

Jongin mengernyit saat keluar dari ruang makan matanya hanya melihat kegelapan.

"S-Sehunn?" namja tampan di belakangnya tersenyum kecil.

"Apa sayang?" tanya Sehun lembut. Dia menutup mata Jongin dari belakang.

"Kenapa mataku ditutup?" tanya Jongin.

"Rahasia sayang. Nanti kau akan tahu!" ujar Sehun dengan nada menggoda kekasih manisnya itu.

"Apppaaa cemua cudah ciapp!" teriak Kyungsoo dari ruang tengah.

"Ada apa Hunnie?" tanya Jongin yang masih penasaran.

"Ssshhtt~ diamlah sayang nanti kau akan tahu!" Jongin merengut saja.

SLAP! CTIK CTAR!

"CAENGILL CHUKKAEE JONGIN EOMMAA/IMOO!"

"Saengil Chukkae Jongin hyung!"

"Saengil Chukkae chagiyaaa!"

"I-ini-?" Sehun mengangguk. Air mata Jongin menetes.

"A-aku aku... gomawooo~" para bocah cilik itu melingkari Jongin dan memeluk kakinya, Jongin berjongkok dan mengusap rambut mereka.

"Uljimaa imooo~ manicnya hilang lho~" goda Soonyoung. Jongin terkekeh.

"Gomawo sayang~" para bocah cilik itu mengangguk ceria.

"NEEE"

.

.

"Eomma ini hadiah dali kami!" Jongin mengambil kotak merah yang dibawa Tao. Ketika dibuka olehnya, dia tersenyum haru. Foto anak Jongin-Sehun dan anak Mingyu-Wonwoo.

"Gomawo~"

"Ini dari kami berdua hyung juga ketiga bayi mungil ini~" ujar Mingyu sembari memberikan sebuah kota biru pada Jongin. Dia membukanya dan tersenyum saat melihat syal rajutan, topi, dan kacamata.

"Gomawo, ah! Kalian tahu saja aku butuh kacamata baru~" Mingyu dan Wonwoo tersenyum senang. Kado mereka diterima walaupun tak seberapa.

"Ini dariku sayang~" Jongin berbalik dan menatap Sehun yang memberinya senyuman tampan dan sebuah kotak kecil merah beludru.

"Would you marry me, Kim Jongin?" air mata itu sukses turun. Dia mengangguk kecil dengan isakkan pelan.

"Yes, I would Sehunnie~ hiks~ gomawoo~" Sehun setelah memasangkan cincin itu dia memeluk Jongin erat.

"YUHUUUU KAMI PUNYA APPA DAN EOMMA CUNGGUHANN!" koor para EXO cilik itu.

"KAMI PUNYA CAMCHON DAN IMO BENELANNN!" koor para Seventeen cilik itu. namun-

"Appa dan Eomma kapan nikah?" tanya Junghan polos pada Mingyu dan Wonwoo.

"EH?!"

.

.

TBC/END?

* * *

oke meskipun telat updatenya tapi tak apalah

ini author panjangin dikit

oke, selamat membaca, mereview, memfav, memfollow

thanks^^


	7. Kedatangan VIXX

Kedatangan Keluarga Baru

:EXO (OT12)-SVT-VIXX:

:HunKai-Meanie-LeoN:

* * *

di sini aku tambah dengan pasangan LeoN dari VIXX, soalnya menurutku akan sangat aneh kalau nggak ada pasangan yang berpengalaman ngurus anak. jadi maaf bagi yang tidak suka, atau merasa jalan ceritanya jadi aneh, author minta maaf, ini sebagai keperluan cerita. soalnya mengingat LeoN ada di 90L dan mereka "appa" dan "eomma" VIXX. author sarankan kalau tidak suka dengan jalan ceritanya ini yang agak berubah mending langsung keluar aja, dan jangan nge-bash, author sekali lagi minta maaf.

* * *

HunKai

Meanie

LeoN

* * *

Selamat Membaca

No Bash, oke? author cinta damai!

nggak suka nggak usah baca!

* * *

EXO-SVT's House

Ini adalah hari Minggu, waktunya bagi anak-anak itu bermalas-malasan di rumah bersama orang tuanya, tapi tetap sudah harus bersih dulu. Salahkan saja duo eomma yang cerewet itu kalau sudah menyangkut kegiatan pagi.

"Jihooniee~ sudah jangan ganggu Junghannie!" ingat Sehun lelah. Sejak pukul tujuh tadi pagi, duo eomma itu sudah menyeret Mingyu untuk pergi menemani mereka, meninggalkan Sehun mengurus para setan kecil yang sayangnya manis itu.

"Jihooniee tak ada keljaan Cehun appa!" ujar Jihoon kesal.

Sejak kemarin sudah diputuskan, meskipun mereka member SVT, mereka akan memanggil Sehun dengan sebutan "appa" dan Jongin dengan sebutan "eomma", begitu pula sebaliknya.

"Appa, apa teman appa tak ada yang kemari bermain gitu? Bocannn~" keluh Coonyoung. Sehun menghela nafas.

"Eobseo!" jawab Sehun. semua anaknya itu menggerutu. Mereka bosan kalau itu-itu saja orang yang mereka temui.

"KAMI PULLAANGGG!" teriakan Jongin menggelegar memenuhi ruangan. Sehun mengehela nafas lega.

"EOMMMAAAA!" Sehun melirik Mingyu yang sudah tampak tak bernyawa itu, pakaian yang tadi pagi rapi kini sudah berantakan.

' _Pasti ditarik sana-sini!'_ batin Sehun geli.

"Ish! Hyung, daripada kau diam di sana, lebih baik bantu aku!" sungut Mingyu, Sehun tertawa dan berjalan mengambil barang belanjaan dari tangan Mingyu.

"Oh ya, hari ini kalian akan kedatangan keluarga, jangan ribut, oke? Jadi anak baik-baik!" ingat Jongin.

"Tamu? Siapa?" tanya Sehun.

"VIXX!" jawab Mingyu.

"VIXX? Darimana mereka tahu kita di sini?" tanya Sehun.

"Kami bertemu dengan Hakyeon hyung, dia bilang, dia punya masalah, saat bercerita, nasibnya sama seperti kita. Entah sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di dunia artis Korea ini, banyak sekali kasus member yang menyusut!" jawab Jongin menjelaskan yang diangguki Wonwoo.

"VIXX? Siapa saja yang menyusut?" tanya Sehun penasaran.

"Ya anak-anak Hakyeon hyung dan Taekwoon hyung lah, siapa lagi?" jawab Jongin. Tapi Sehun tiba-tiba menghela nafas.

"Kenapa hyung?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Kau tak tahu ya Wonwoo, VIXX itu asli keluarga. Maksudku, Hakyeon hyung dan Taekwoon hyung itu asli orang tua VIXX, tidak seperti kita. Orang tua kita malah menyusut!" jelas Sehun, Wonwoo mengangguk-angguk.

"Eomma eomma, ciapa yang akan jadi kelualga balu kita?" tanya Tao penasaran.

"Nanti kalian akan tahu. Mereka orang yang menyenangkan, jadi kalian tak akan bosan!" jelas Wonwoo.

"Benalkah? YYEEEYY! KELUALGA BALU KELUALGA BALUU!" seru mereka kompak. Empat namja dewasa itu hanya tertawa.

"Baiklah, dongcaengdeul! Kalena hali ini kita akan kedatangan kelualga balu, jadi kita haluc bantu belcih-belcih, cupaya meleka nyaman!" ujar Minseok mengomando.

"Ne, kami bantu!" ujar para dongsaengnya.

.

.

 **TING TONG TING TONG**

"Neee~" Wonwoo membukakan pintu diikuti Minghao dan Luhan di belakangnya.

"Annyeongg~" muncul wajah Hakyeon dan Taekwoon.

"Ah, hyung! Masuklah!" ujar Wonwoo mempersilakan.

"Annyeong camchon, imo!" sapa Minghao dan Luhan. Kedua namja dewasa itu terkejut sesaat, namun kemudian mengangguk.

"Annyeong anak manis!" balas Hakyeon. Taekwoon hanya pasang senyum tipisnya.

"Kalian ayo sapa mereka berdua!" ujar Hakyeon pada empat anak di belakangnya.

"Annyeong haceyoo~" sapa keempatnya.

"Annyeong~" Minghao dan Luhan kompak menarik empat anak itu masuk ke dalam rumah.

"SEHUN! JONGIN!" panggil Hakyeon.

"Huwwwaaa! Hyung!" keduanya menghampiri Hakyeon dan Taekwoon. Mingyu? Dia berada di kamar mandi, memandikan Jihoon dan Baekhyun yang kotor karena sempat bermain di luar dan terjatuh.

"YA TUHAAANN! BAKEHYUNNIEEE! JIHOONNIEE!" teriak Mingyu frustasi. Kedua anak manis itu benar-benar membuatnya hampir naik darah, beruntung dia punya pengendalian diri yang baik, sehingga dua anak itu masih selamat.

"HYUNGG! BANTU AKUUU!" teriak Mingyu dari kamar mandi. Membuat empat namja dewasa itu tertawa sejenak.

"Jihoon dan Baekhyun kalau jadi satu benar-benar merepotkan!" keluh Jongin.

"Mungkin Taekwoon bisa bantu!" ujar Hakyeon. Taekwoon melotot tak senang.

"Aku sudah kesusahan menyuruh mereka mandi, Hakyeon-ah!" ujar Taekwoon sambil melirik empat anaknya yang lucu itu.

"Ayolah, bantu Mingyu, oke?" Taekwoon mendengus, dia menggulung lengan kemeja birunya sesiku dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"Nah, kalian berempat perkenalkan diri kalian!" titah Hakyeon.

"Annyeong, Jaehwan imnida~" ujar namja cilik berhidung mancung itu.

"Annyeong, Wonchik imnida, tapi panggil caja Lavi!" ujar namja cilik berambut blonde.

"Annyeong, Hongbin imnida~" ujar namja cilik berdimple seperti Lay itu.

"Annyeong, Canghyuk imnida, panggil caja Hyuk!" ujar namja cilik namun berbadan tinggi itu. Sebenarnya semuanya tinggi.

"Imo ciapa namanya?" tanya Suho.

"Hakyeon, nama imo Hakyeon!" Hakyeon berjongkok di hadapan Suho dan mengusap rambut namja cilik itu.

"Yeonnie imo!" seru EXO dan Seventeen cilik itu.

"Jongin imo, dimana kamal kami?" tanya Ravi. Jongin mengajak mereka ke salah satu kamar kosong yang luas, namun tertata rapi itu.

"Ini kamar kalian. Suka?" tanya Jongin, empat bocah cilik itu mengangguk.

"Kami cuka, gomawo imo~" mereka berempat menunduk.

"Heiiisshh~ anggap rumah sendiri, oke? Nah, Hakyeon hyung satu kamar denganku, Wonwoo, Chan, Hansol, dan Seungkwan. Taekwoon hyung satu kamar dengan Sehun dan Mingyu!" jelas Jongin. Hakyeon mengangguk-angguk.

"Huwaaaa! Hyung kau tinggi!" ujar Seokmin pada Hyuk.

"Kalau kau mau tinggi lajin olahlaga dan makan makanan belgizi!" ujar Hyuk.

"Kami celalu makan makanan belgizi. Mingyu appa celalu membuat makanan belgizi untuk kami!" ujar Soonyoung ceria.

"Benalkah?" tanya Jaehwan, Soonyoung mengangguk.

"Kamu ciapa namanya?" tanya Hongbin pada Seungcheol.

"Aku Ceungcheol! Calam kenal hyung!" Hongbin menerima uluran tangan Seungcheol, dan tersenyum manis kemudian.

"Uwwaaa! Imo, kenapa ada pelempuan di cini?" tanya Ravi. Jongin, Wonwoo, dan Hakyeon yang sedang berbincang itu tertawa.

"Dia namja, Ravi. Perkenalkan dirimu, Junghan!" ujar Wonwoo.

"Annyeong, Junghan imnida. Aku namja hyung!" ujar Junghan, Ravi tertawa malu.

"Mian!" ujarnya, Junghan mengangguk kecil.

Sehun kembali dari kamar setelah meletakkan barang Taekwoon, karena namja itu masih di kamar mandi bersama Mingyu, Jihoon, dan Baekhyun.

"Mereka belum keluar?" tanya Sehun. Tiga namja manis itu mengangguk. Selang beberapa menit kemudian-

"Jihoonie cudah wangiii~" namja berambut gulali itu melangkah riang memasuki pruang tengah, atau tepatnya area bermain para anak itu. dia terkejut saat melihat empat namja cilik berbadan tinggi.

"Ciapa kalian?" tanya Jihoon dengan memiringkan kepalanya lucu.

"Aku Jaehwan, dia Lavi, Hongbin, dan Hyuk!" Jihoon tersenyum ceria kemudian.

"Aku Jihoon, calam kenal ya hyung!" mereka mengangguk dan bermain bersama.

"Mana Baekhyun?" tanya Sehun pada Mingyu yang baru kembali.

"Di sana!" namja cilik yang sudah rapi itu berlari menuju ruang tengah.

"KEENNIIIEEEE~" Jaehwan yang merasa terpanggil menoleh, dia punya nama lain, yaitu Ken.

"BAEEKKKIIIIEE!" keduany berpelukan layaknya teletubies.

"Kita beltemu lagi!" ujar Baekhyun ceria. Jongin dan Wonwoo mengernyit.

"Dimana kau menyekolahkan mereka hyung?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Di sekolah yang sama dengan kalian, tapi di kelas yang berbeda. Jaehwan bilang saat menunggu kami dia bertemu dengan Baekhyun!" jelas Hakyeon.

"Taekwoon hyung eoddi?" tanya Jongin saat tak melihat namja dingin yang menjadi "appa sesungguhnya" itu.

"Dia mandi lagi karena Jihoon menyipratkan air dan bermain sabun sehingga Taekwoon hyung kewalahan kemejanya basah dan ia memutuskan mandi lagi!" jawab Mingyu. Tak lama kemudian "appa sesungguhnya" itu datang.

Sehun, Jongin, Wonwoo dan Mingyu bersyukur dengan kedatangan VIXX. Kenapa? Dunia artis Korea semua juga tahu, kalau VIXX itu punya "appa" dan "eomma" sungguhan. Dalam konteks, yang benar-benar mengurus anggotanya dengan baik. Nah, keadaan di EXO dan Seventeen terbalik dengan VIXX.

Jika EXO dan Seventeen yang berubah "appa" dan "eomma"nya, di VIXX yang berubah "anak-anak"nya. Maka dari itu mereka berempat bersyukur dengan kedatangan Hakyeon dan Taekwoon.

"Hyunggg~ gomawo sudah datanggg!" ujar Jongin.

"Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan perkataanmu Jongin!" ujar Taekwoon. Jongin nyengir.

"Perkataanmu seolah kau senang VIXX juga berubah!" ujar Hakyeon cemberut.

"Hehehe kami ini "anak" hyung, lihat? "appa" dan "eomma" kami yang menyusut! Kalian kan sudah menikah dan posisi kalian juga "appa" dan "eomma"!" ujar Jongin.

"Meskipun begitu, mereka yang anak-anak jauh lebih merepotkan!" ujar Hakyeon.

"Hyung enak yang berubah Cuma empat orang! Kita?" sungut Wonwoo mengingat jumlah anak yang diurusnya dengan dua hyungnya EXO itu.

"Belum lagi Seventeen kehadiran bayi!" rutuk Mingyu.

"Bayi?" tanya Hakyeon dan Taekwoon berbarengan.

"Ne, bayi! Itu!" Wonwoo menunjuk Chan yang ada di pangkuan Hongbin, Hansol bermain dengan Chanyeol dan Ravi, Seungkwan yang bermain dengan Jaehwan, Baekhyun, dan Minghao.

"Aku tak mengenal wujud mereka dalam bayi!" ujar Hakyeon.

"Yang bersama Hongbin itu Chan, yang bersama Chanyeol dan Ravi itu Hansol, yang bersama trio berisik itu Seungkwan!" jawab Sehun. sedikit kurang ajar pada sosok Jaehwan yang di wujud normalnya adalah hyung.

"Hyung pokoknya kami berterima kasih pada kalian!" ujar Mingyu. Taekwoon mendelik sadis, namun namja tinggi itu mengacuhkannya. Dia seolah sudah kebal dengan tatapan sejenis itu.

"Untuk peringatan saja, Taekwoon appa yang tegas!" ujar Hakyeon. Sehun dan Mingyu tiba-tiba mencibir.

"Hyung bukannya kami mau mengejekmu atau apa, tapi sungguh, setegas-tegasnya hyung pada mereka, kau tak akan pernah mampu menghadapi tingkah mereka! Percaya padaku!" ujar Sehun.

"Benar! Kami sudah berusaha setegas mungkin pada mereka. Ujungnya juga kami kewalahan dengan mereka!" ujar Mingyu. Taekwoon terdiam sejenak.

"Kalau begitu nikmati saja!" ujarnya membuat dua dongsaeng beda umur itu mendelik padanya.

"Kau kan sudah pengalaman! Kami?" sungut Sehun. Mingu menggerutu. Taekwoon menyeringai.

"Makanya nikmati dan kalian akan terbiasa!" ujar Taekwoon.

Inilah mengapa Jongin dan Wonwoo bersyukur, ada sosok "appa" dalam diri Taekwoon yang tidak ada pada kekasih mereka, seolah-olah namja chic itu sudah terbiasa dengan peran "appanya".

"Itu juga berlaku untuk kalian!" ujar Hakyeon.

"Kami tahu!" jawab Wonwoo dan Jongin ceria.

"EOMMMAAA HANSOLL NGOMPOLL!" lapor Chanyeol.

"KYYAAAA! JUNNIEE APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA GAMBALKU?" teriak Kyungsoo kesal.

"OMO! KYUNGIE HYUNG MIANHAE AKU TAK TAHU!" ujar Jun juga berteriak.

"UWAA! CHAN JANGAN TALIK LAMBUTKU!" teriak Hongbin.

"HYUK HYUNG APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA LAMBUTKU?!" tanya Minghao syok pada rambutnya yang berubah warna jadi pink dan ungu itu.

"Mewalnainya Minghao!" jawab Hyuk dengan polosnya.

"COONYOUNGIE JANGAN GANGGU AKUUU!" teriak Kris sebal.

"EOMMAA!"

"APPAA!"

Mereka berenam sama-sama menghela nafas.

"Baru juga dibicarakan!"

.

.

TBC/END?

* * *

author sangat berterima kasih pada reader yang sudah berbaik hati membaca, mereview, memfav, dan memfollow cerita ini. maafkan author kalau ceritanya alurnya berubah, mulai dari chap ini dan kedepannya, VIXX akan berpartisipasi. karena sesuai perkataan author tadi di atas, akan aneh kalau nggak ada pasangan yang pengalaman ngurus anak, setidaknya pasangan LeoN/Neo bisa membantu.

gomawo yeorobeun, saranghae^^

Author harap semuanya suka^^


	8. Chapter 8

Perjuangan Appadeul!

:EXO-VIXX-Seventeen:

:HunKai-LeoN/Neo-Meanie:

::

EXO-VIXX-SVT's home

Baru kali ini, seorang Jung Taekwoon mengutuk anak kecil. Namja yang dikenal penyayang anak kecil ini, sekarang berusaha mati-matian agar tidak memutilasi "anak"nya sendiri.

' _Sial!'_ rutuk Taekwoon. Dia melirik ke arah Sehun dan Mingyu yang sudah tepar mengurus "anak-anak" mereka itu.

"Ppa... pppa... ppaaaa~" jemari-jemari mungil Chan berusaha meraih kaos yang dikenakan Mingyu yang sekarang sedang tiduran di lantai karena kelelahan setelah mengejar Jihoon dan Baekhyun yang berlarian di dalam rumah.

"Mingyu-ya, anakmu!" Taekwoon mengguncang tubuh tinggi namja tan bertaring itu agak kencang.

"Eungggh~ AH! Channie!" Mingyu langsung sigap saat Chan nyaris saja jatuh dari atas tubuhnya.

"Appaa! KAMI LAPALLLL!" Jaehwan, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Chen, Jihoon, dan Seokmin kompak berteriak pada ketiga appa tampan mereka.

"APPAAAA! KONGIE HYUNG MENCOLET GAMBALKUUU!" teriak Minghao kesal.

"AKU TAK MENCOLETINYA APPA! ITU TIDAK CENGAJA!" balas Hongbin berteriak.

"KYAAA! COONYOUNGGIEEE JAUHKAN CELANGGANYYAA!" Ravi berlari memutari Sehun yang terbangun karena teriakan anak-anak.

"STOOOPPP!" Mingyu, Taekwoon, dan Sehun kompak berteriak karena pusing mendengar celotehan dan teriakkan dari anak-anak yang menggemaskan namun menyebalkan itu.

"Oke! Begini saja! Kalian semua! Pergi mandi gantian sekarang!" titah Sehun.

"Selesai kalian mandi, cepat ganti baju! Saat mandi tak ada acara main air! Mandi ya mandi! Minseok! Kau awasi adik-adikmu!" ujar Taekwoon panjang.

"Nah, setelah mandi dan ganti baju, cepat ke ruang makan kalau kalian lapar!" lanjut Mingyu.

"Kalau kami tidak lapal bagaimana?" tanya Seungcheol polos.

"Tetap harus pergi makan!" ujar Mingyu tegas. Seungcheol merengut.

"Padahal kan aku tidak lapal cekalang!" gerutu Seungcheol.

"Minseok! Luhan! Ayo beri contoh pada dongsaeng kalian! Cepat pergi mandi!" titah Sehun.

"NEEE!" sahut LuMin kompak.

"Ingat jangan main air!" ulang Taekwoon.

"AYYEEEE~" sahut para bocah itu.

"Nah, sekarang tinggal urus tiga bayi ini! Bagaimana cara menidurkan mereka?" tanya Sehun yang menggendong Hansol. Sedang Seungkwan ada di gendongan Taekwoon, dan Chan yang berada di gendongan Mingyu.

"Kita mandikan dulu! AH! Aku akan buat makanan, jadi kalian berdua yang memandikannya!" ujar Taekwoon yang diangguki dua dongsaengnya.

"NE!" sahut Sehun dan Mingyu kompak.

Di tempat lain, Jongin, Wonwoo, dan Hakyeon tengah berbelanja kebutuhan tambahan untuk anak-anak dan "pasangan" mereka sekalian jalan-jalan. Sekali-kali biar appadeul yang mengurus anak-anak.

"Oke, aku rasa sudah cukup! Kalian lapar?" tanya Hakyeon.

"Ne, tapi aku sudah rindu anak-anak~" keluh Jongin.

"Aku juga hyung~" ujar Wonwoo, Hakyeon tersenyum kecil.

"Ayo pulang lalu lihat keadaan mereka!" ajak Hakyeon.

"NEE!" sahut kedua dongsaeng manisnya itu.

Di rumah keadaan aman dan tentram. Tiga bayi yang sudah wangi dan sekarang sedang disuapi oleh Mingyu bubur bermain dengan jemari panjang sang appa.

"Hansol-a, makan buburnya jangan dikeluarkan!" dengan telaten Mingyu mengusap lembut bubur yang keluar dari bibir mungil Hansol.

"Seungkwanie jangan disembur sayangg~" Mingyu beralih pada Seungkwan yang baru saja menyemburkan buburnya.

"Channniee aaa~" Mingyu beralih menyuapi Chan.

Di ruang makan, para anak lain sudah duduk manis di kursi masing-masing, nampak Sehun dan Taekwoon bergilir memberi makanan pada piring anak-anak mereka.

"Jangan berebut! Nanti kalau kurang bisa ambil lagi!" ujar Taekwoon mengingatkan.

"NEE!" sahut para anak. Tak lama kemudian Mingyu datang bergabung.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Sehun.

"Ne, mereka sudah tidur karena kekenyangan!" Mingyu berjalan menuju wastafel dan mencuci mangkuk yang tadi ia gunakan, lalu duduk manis di sebelah Jisoo.

"Selamat makannn~" seru para anak ceria. Tiga namja dewasa itu tersenyum kecil.

Di tengah-tengah acara makan mereka...

"Hyukkieee apa kau masih belum bica makan dengan benal? Cini!" Jaehwan sebagai hyung yang baik membantu Hyuk membersihkan bibirnya yang belepotan.

"Aich! Hyung, aku bica cendili! Ayamnya caja yang nakal tak mau macuk mulutku!" kesal Hyuk. Sehun menahan tawa mendengarnya.

"Heich! Bilang caja kau tak bica makan ayam dengan benal!" tuding Kris.

"Diam naga!" kesal Hyuk. Taekwoon menepuk keningnya, anak bungsunya itu memang kurang ajar.

"Bicara yang sopan pada hyungmu, Hyuk!" ingat Taekwoon.

"Aye appa!" sahut Hyuk.

"Baekkiieee cudah aku bilang jangan ambil dagingkuuu!" kesal Chen karena dagingnya diambil Baekhyun.

"Ne ne ne" Baekhyun mengembalikan daging milik Chen, namun sekarang ia ganti mengganggu Junghan.

"Hyungieee~" seru Junghan, Baekhyun tertawa.

"Baekhyunniee!" panggil Taekwoon dengan nada mengintimidasi.

"Ayee appa!" seru Baekhyun.

"AKU CELECAAIII!" seru Chanyeol dan Ravi semangat.

"Cepat sekali?" gumam Sehun bingung.

"Appa kami pelgi main ne di taman belakang?" izin Chanyeol dengan mata bulatnya yang diberi efek berkaca-kaca agar terlihat lebih melas.

"TIDAK!" tolak Sehun dan Taekwoon tegas, Mingyu sampai tersedak gara-gara mendengar teriakan spontan Sehun dan Taekwoon.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Dasar hyungdeul tak bisa pelan!" rutuk Mingyu.

"Appa ini minum!" ujar Jisoo sembari memberikan air putih pada Mingyu.

"Gomawo Jisoo-ya~" Jisoo mengangguk lalu meletakkan sendok dan garpunya.

"Aku juga cudah celecai!" ujar Jisoo.

"Appa boleh ya ya ya~" mohon Ravi.

"Tidak Ravi! Kalian baru saja mandi, nanti kotor lagi! Lebih baik sekarang kalian masuk kamar!" Chanyeol dan Ravi merengut kesal.

"Neee~" sahut mereka kesal.

"Appa, aku ke kamal duluan!" Jisoo turun dari kursinya dan pergi menuju kamar sembari menguap lebar.

"Appa aku juga! Ini cudah celecai!" ujar Suho.

"Iya sayang~" ujar Sehun. satu per satu para anak sudah selesai makan dan kembali ke kamar masing-masing.

"Akhirnyyaaaa!" Sehun dan Mingyu meregangkan otot mereka setelah selesai mencuci piring kotor. Sedang Taekwoon pergi melihat anak-anak.

"KAMI PULANGGG!" Hakyeon, Jongin, dan Wonwoo berteriak. Tepatnya hanya Hakyeon dan Jongin.

"Diam kalian!" ujar Taekwoon yang keluar dari kamar member Seventeen.

"Ehehee~ annyeong Taekwooniee? Bagaimana harimu?" tanya Hakyeon dengan sedikit gugup karena melihat Taekwoon yang menatapnya tajam.

"Bagus, kenapa baru kembali, hm?" tanya Taekwoon mengintimidasi, Wonwoo sudah pergi duluan sebelum kena semburan Taekwoon, dan baru kali ini Jongin dan Hakyeon merutuki Wonwoo.

"Emm~ etto~ yaaa gimana ya hyung? Emmm~ err- SEHUNNIEE!" Jongin memekik namun kembali terdiam di tempat melihat Sehun menatapnya tajam.

"Hyungiee eotteokkhae? Wonwoo kenapa juga nggak ngajak-ngajak?" rutuk Jongin pelan pada Hakyeon. Namja tan di sebelahnya itu mendengus.

"Mana aku tahu! Huwee Jongiee~" mewek Hakyeon. Dua uke manis berkulit tan itu tak berani menatap dua namja tampan mereka.

"Hakyeonniee!" panggil Taekwoon.

"Jonginniee!" panggil Sehun.

"HUWEEEEEEE~" pecah langsung tangis kedua uke manis itu, dan berhasil menghasilka dengusan lelah dari dua namja tampan itu.

"Sudah sudah, malu tahu pada anak-anak!" ujar Taekwoon sembari menarik Hakyeon ke dalam pelukannya.

"TAEKWOONIE BABOO!"

"Sehunniee jahattt~" mewek Jongin kesal.

"Iya iya maafkan aku sayang~" ujar Sehun.

Tak jauh dari mereka, Wonwoo dan Mingyu hanya menggelengkan kepala mereka menatap adegan di hadapan mereka.

"Apa anak-anak menyusahkan?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Kau tahu sendiri jawabannya hyung!" jawab Mingyu sembari merangkul bahu Wonwoo dan mencium pipi putih kekasihnya.

"Aku merindukanmu hyungie~ seharian ini kau diculik dua hyung manis itu!" ujar Mingyu. Wonwoo tertawa pelan.

"Sudahlah, aku pergi mandi dulu Mingyu-ya! Chu~" Wonwoo mengakhiri perkataannya dengan kecupan lembut di bibir Mingyu.

"Aku semakin mencintaimu hyungie~" ujar Mingyu dengan kekehan pelan. Wonwoo hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

.

.

END/TBC

* * *

ada yang masih nungguin ni ff nggak?

nggak ada ya? nggak apa deh, tetep author lanjut kok mau ditunggu atau nggak

maafkan author telat update

sebelumnya author benar-benar minta maaf unk ff Hukuman Ala Kim Jong In, belum bisa di publish, idenya ngadat di tengah-tengah

kalau udah ada ide lagi, bakal author lanjut, maafkan author nee

oke seperti biasa, read, review, fav and follow


	9. Chapter 9

Rahasia Para Anak

:EXO-VIXX-Seventeen:

:HunKai-LeoN/Neo-Meanie:

::

* * *

mian kalo ada typo atau ceritanya aneh

selamat membaca, chingu^^

* * *

EXO-VIXX-SVT's House

Kalau kemarin-kemarin para eomma yang keluar, sekarang giliran para appa yang keluar. Mereka balas dendam. Masak iya "eommadeul" keluar jalan-jalan sedang mereka kesusahan mengurus anak.

"Mereka beneran niat, hyung!" ujar Jongin pada Hakyeon yang sibuk menyuapi Seungkwan. Hakyeon melirik sekilas lalu menggumam.

"Biarkan saja, Jongie. Lebih baik kau bantu Binnie dan Yeollie memakai kaos mereka!" ujar Hakyeon yang langsung diangguki Jongin.

"Wonwoo-yaaa~" Hakyeon berteriak memanggil namja manis bermata tajam yang kini sedang bermain bersama Chan dan Hansol.

"Mwo hyung?" tanya Wonwoo sambil menggendong Chan, sedangkan Hansol digendong Jongin yang ikut bergabung.

"Ani, aku kira kau ada dimana ternyata bersama Channie dan Hansol-ie!" ujar Hakyeon. Wonwoo hanya tertawa pelan.

"Eomma!" Jongin melirik ke bawah ketika jemari mungil Kyungsoo menarik celananya.

"Ada apa, Kyungie?" tanya Jongin sembari berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan Kyungsoo.

"Kyungie ingin main di lual cama yang lain, boleh ya eomma? Kemalin appa tidak mengizinkan kalena kami balu celecai mandi. Boleh ne ne ne?" Jongin tertawa pelan dan mengangguk.

"Kajja, eomma temani!" Jongin menggiring anak-anak itu menuju pekarangan yang luas.

"YEYYYY!" seru mereka senang. Hakyeon dan Wonwoo mengikuti di belakang.

Sebenarnya kalau diperhatikan, anak-anak itu jauh lebih menurut pada eomma mereka daripada appa mereka. Dan sangat jelas kalau appadeul melihat ini mereka pasti cemburu.

.

"Hey hey, kemalilah!" Minseok memberi kode pada dongsaengdeulnya untuk mendekat. Menjauhi eommadeul yang duduk di gazebo sembari bermain dengan tiga bayi mungil nan lucu itu.

"Ada apa, hyung?" tanya Kris.

"Hei, aku yakin kalian peltama kali tahu dili kalian belubah pacti kaget dan menangic, benal? Ah! Cial! Aku jadi cadel!" gerutu Minseok.

"Jelaclah hyung! Ciapa yang nggak kaget coba bangun-bangun tubuh udah mengecil?" gerutu Ravi.

"Aku bahkan menangic caat itu!" ujar Kyungsoo.

"Aku cih cantai-cantai caja ya meckipun agak kaget juga!" ujar Hyuk.

"Bohong! Kau caja menangic campai Taekwoon hyung kebingungan!" ujar Hongbin. Hyuk mengerucut.

"Kami cyok! Tapi kami tak khawatil hyung! Coalnya cekali-cekali kami yang diuluc, macak iya kami celalu melelai Mingyu dan Wonwoo yang beltengkal! Huwaa mama Junnie cadelll!" ucap dan rengek Jun.

"Ne, tapi kalau dipikil-pikil lagi, meleka beldua cocok kok jadi olang tua, hehehe~" tawa Jisoo.

"Aku kila kau yang 'nolmal' telnyata cama caja~" ujar Chanyeol. Jisoo nyengir.

"Cekalang peltanyaannya, campai kapan kita gini teluc? Ya meckipun jujul caja aku menikmati kembali jadi bocah cepelti ini, apalagi olang tuanya Cehun dan Jongin, dua maknae pembuat onal itu!" ujar Suho panjang lebar.

"Meleka cocok kok!" ujar Junghan.

"Kalau Hakyeon eomma emang udah cocok dali cananya, Hannie!" ujar Jaehwan.

"Ya itung-itung bial meleka belajal cala nguluc anak yang benel!" ujar Luhan.

"Nah tluc, campai kapan kita gini hyung?" tanya Jihoon yang diangguki Minghao.

"Campai kita kembalilah!" ujar Lay. Minseok mengangguk.

"Hmm~ oke, kita tetap belmain pelan ini!" ujar Seungcheol yang diangguki lainnya.

"Tapi ini lahacia kita lho!" ujar Chen.

"Tentu caja!" seru mereka, membuat Jongin menoleh.

"Chht!" ujar Soonyoung.

"Kalian kenapa eoh?" tanya Wonwoo yang ikut menoleh.

"Eobceoyo eomma!" seru member SVT, lalu mereka semua terkikik geli.

"Aku takut mereka merencanakan sesuatu yang tidak tidak!" ujar Hakyeon.

"Jangan khawatir hyung, senakal-nakalnya mereka, mereka tidak akan aneh-aneh!" ujar Jongin.

.

Sebenarnya untuk sedikit penjelasan, mereka itu emang tubuhnya menyusut, tapi tidak dengan ingatan mereka. Mereka sadar kalau mereka mengecil, waktu itu mereka menangis karena kaget, tapi mereka sadar kalau mereka itu mengecil, tepatnya kembali ke umur 4/5 tahunan. Dan mereka emang sengaja bersikap layaknya bocah umur 4/5 tahunan.

Member EXO bertingkah seperti itu diawali ketika Jongin menyebut dirinya eomma (Ch 1) saat menenangkan Minseok yang menangis, member SVT mulai bertingkah seperti itu ketika Jihoon memanggil Wonwoo pertama kali dengan sebutan eomma (Ch 1), sedangkan member VIXX emang dari wujud asli sampai mereka menyusut, orang tua mereka memang Taekwoon dan Hakyeon.

.

( _ **Back To The Story**_ )

Sehun berkali-kali mengerutkan keningnya berpikir. Saat ini dia, Taekwoon, dan Mingyu tengah berada di sebuah cafe meminum bubble tea untuk Sehun, latte untuk Taekwoon, dan americano dingin untuk Mingyu.

"Hyung, Mingyu! Kalian tidak merasa aneh?" tanya Sehun. Taekwoon mendongak menatap Sehun. Mingyu melirik Sehun.

"Aneh apanya?" tanya Mingyu, kini dia fokus pada Sehun.

"Saat para member itu berubah jadi anak-anak dan mereka saling bertemu, mereka otomatis saling memanggil dengan "hyung" untuk yang muda ke tua! Apa aku salah?" jelas dan tanya Sehun. Taekwoon berpikir sejenak, dia mengingat-ingat kejadian saat pertama kali member VIXX berubah. Dia ingat, Jaehwan yang mengatakan kalau Hyuk tidak suka susu putih saat Hakyeon lupa dan membuat susu berjumlah empat. Dia ingat Ravi pernah menyenandungkan lirik rappnya di On&On meski dengan nada cadel. Dia ingat ketika Hongbin memintanya untuk tidak minum kopi yang ke-12, mengingat dia sempat diprotes Hakyeon untuk mengurangi jatah kopinya. Dia ingat Hyuk menyanyikan Memory dengan aksen cadel.

"T-tunggu! S-sepertinya ada yang salah!" ujar Taekwoon. Mingyu menerawang berpikir. Mengingat-ingat keanehan hyungnya.

Mingyu ingat, Jihoon memanggilnya bukan "Mingyu appa" melainkan "Minggu appa" itu panggilan Jihoon ketika rekaman. Dia ingat saat Wonwoo memandikan para bocah, dia mendengar Seokmin bilang kalau handuknya hilang, itu kejadian satu minggu sebelum tubuh mereka menyusut. Dia ingat saat para bocah itu menunggu ia selesai masak, tak sengaja matanya menangkap Soonyoung dan Jun yang menarikan Mansae meskipun tertatih. Dan lagi yang mengherankan Mingyu-

"Hyung, bukannya umur mereka seumuran? Maksudku, mereka menyusut ke umur empat atau lima tahunan kan?" Sehun dan Taekwoon mengangguk.

"Kalian tak berpikir tentang, mereka yang langsung memanggil "hyung" seperti yang dibicarakan Sehun hyung tadi? Maksudku, mereka seumuran tapi mereka memanggil yang lebih tua dengan "hyung" secara otomatis!" jelas Mingyu.

"Benar juga, bukannya seharusnya mereka berkenalan dan mencari tahu umur masing-masing?" gumam Taekwoon.

"Ahh! Kepalaku pusing! Ayo pulang, aku rindu Jongie!" ujar Sehun, Taekwoon dan Mingyu mendengus.

"Di saat serius seperti ini kau malah berulah, dasar!" ketus Taekwoon. Sehun nyengir.

"Kajja!" Mingyu menarik berdiri dan berjalan ke kasir. Namun dihentikan Taekwoon.

"Aku yang bayar!" ujarnya. Mingyu mengangguk, dia langsung menyusul Sehun yang berjalan keluar duluan.

.

Di rumah, para anak sudah tidur terlelap di kasur masing-masing. Hakyeon yang baru saja menidurkan Seungkwan berjalan keluar menemui Jongin dan Wonwoo yang duduk santai sambil menonton siaran ulang MuBank.

"Hahh~ aku jadi rindu panggung!" ujar Jongin.

"Aku rindu menari!" Hakyeon menghempaskan tubuhnya di sebelah Wonwoo jadi sekarang namja manis bermata tajam itu duduk diapit.

"Hyung, aroma Jongin hyung vanilla, aroma Hakyeon hyung strawberry, bau kalian benar-benar tercium!" ujar Wonwoo.

"Salahkan hidung mancungmu itu, Wonnie!" ujar Hakyeon sembari mencubit gemas hidung Wonwoo.

"Ish hyungie!" Hakyeon hanya terkekeh.

"Kau sendiri? Aroma mint! Jangan-jangan sabun Mingyu yang kau pakai!" ujar Jongin.

"Kami memakai sabun yang sama hyung!" jawab Mingyu yang baru pulang, mengagetkan mereka bertiga.

"Kami pulang~" salam Sehun. Ketiga namja tampan nan tinggi menjulang itu mendekati tiga namja manis yang duduk dan mencium pipi masing-masing. Sehun dan Mingyu mencium pipi kekasih mereka, Taekwoon mencium pipi 'istri'nya. Di sini hanya Taekwoon dan Hakyeon yang memang sudah menikah.

"Mereka sudah tidur?" tanya Sehun yang duduk di sofa lainnya, diikuti Mingyu dan Taekwoon.

"Ne, baru saja. Bagaimana jalan-jalan kalian?" tanya Jongin.

"Kami menikmatinya, ya meskipun sedikit ada gangguan!" ujar Sehun.

"Apa?" tanya tiga namja manis itu kompak.

"Bukan masalah besar, hanya masalah yang menimpa bocah-bocah itu!" jawab Taekwoon. Hanya dia yang berani menyebut para member dengan sebutan bocah meskipun ada Minseok, Luhan, dan Kris yang lebih tua darinya namun diline yang sama dengannya, itulah kenapa dia berani, sedang yang lain menyebutnya tetap member.

"Ahh! Kenapa memangnya?" tanya Hakyeon.

"Sudahlah tak usah dipikirkan, pusing nanti!" ujar Mingyu.

"Mau tidur siang? Aku mengantuk!" ujar Wonwoo. Mingyu mengangguk kecil.

"Ya sudah ayo tidur!" dan mereka berenam masuk kamar masing-masing. Seme sendiri, uke sendiri.

Dan semuanya menikmati tidur siang mereka...

.

.

TBC/END

* * *

masih ada yang nunggu kan kan kan? /puppy eyes no jutsu/

ehehe, di chap ini, para appadeul mulai merasa ganjil dengan sikap para member yang aneh, lalu di chap ini para anak kerja sama agar rencana mereka tidak ketahuan

mian kalo updatenya lama

gomawo^^ pay pay^^


	10. Chapter 10

Jalan-Jalan

:EXO-VIXX-SVT:

:HunKai-LeoN/Neo-Meanie:

::

EXOVIXXSVT's House

"NE? JINJJAYO? YEEEYYY!" seru para anak saat Taekwoon mengatakan kalau mereka akan jalan-jalan ke taman bermain hari ini.

"Tapi!" semua langsung diam saat Sehun ambil suara.

"Peraturannya harus kalian turuti!" lanjut Sehun, para bocah itu mengerjap polos.

"Memang apa pelatulannya, appa?" tanya Jaehwan.

"Pertama! Setiap pagi harus sudah bangun dan mandi!" ujar Mingyu. Mereka mendengarkan dengan serius. Membuat Hakyeon, Jongin, dan Wonwoo tertawa geli.

"Kedua! Sarapan harus dihabiskan!" lanjut Mingyu.

"Ketiga! Saat jalan-jalan nanti jangan ada yang berpisah!" lanjut Mingyu, para bocah mulai mendengus sebal.

"Keempat! Harus menuruti perkataan appa!" lanjut Mingyu. Ini sudah berkali-kali dipikirkan, jelas jika para "eomma" pasti akan menuruti perkataan para "anak" itu, maka dari itu para "appa" membuat peraturan seperti itu, harus mematuhi apa yang dikatakan para "appa".

"Kenapa haluc appa? Kenapa bukan eomma caja?" tanya Minghao.

"Tidak ada bantahan, Hao sayang~" ujar Mingyu mengingatkan. Bocah-bocah itu mendengus.

"Allacceooo~" sahut mereka kesal. Ketiga "appa" itu tersenyum puas.

"Sudah, hanya empat saja untuk hari ini!" ujar Mingyu mengakhiri.

"Neee~" sahut para bocah itu malas.

"Kajja, cepat mandi lalu bersiap!" ujar Jongin yang langsung diangguki para anak, membuat ketiga "appa" itu mendengus sebal.

"Kajja eommaaaa!" seru Jaehwan, Baekhyun, dan Jihoon semangat sembari menarik lengan ketiga namja manis itu, dan pergi diikuti anak-anak yang lain, meninggalkan ketiga "appa" yang kini menyeringai kecil.

"Kita lihat sampai mana mereka bisa bermain peran, eh?" gumam Taekwoon.

.

 **Flashback**

Kamar EXO

"Hyung hyung, kok aku laca, Leo tahu kalau kita cebenalnya hanya pula-pula caja!" ujar Kris pada Minseok. Namja manis berpipi bulat itu mengangguk-angguk.

"Ne, aku juga melaca cepelti itu pada Mingyu!" ujar Soonyoung. Saat ini para anak sedang berkumpul di kamar member EXO. Orang tua mereka sedang ada di ruang tengah.

"Hmm~ bagaimana ini hyung?" tanya Junghan.

"Gimana ya? Aku jadi bingung~" gumam Minseok.

"Hyung, Taekwoon apa itu teliti dan tak bica dibohongi! Yang kami takutkan cebenalnya adalah pembalacan dari Taekwoon appa, coalnya aku pelnah mengeljainya, ecoknya pantatku panac kalena ditendang olehnya!" gidik Hongbin saat ingat ia dan Ravi pernah mengerjai Taekwoon dan berakhir dengan terjungkal dari kasur dengan pantat yang panas.

"Cehun juga mengelikan kalau balac dendam! Aku macih ingat dia memacukkan banyak bubuk cabai pada lamyunku gala-gala aku hanya menalik boneka untuk Jongie!" ujar Chanyeol. Dia ingat dia sampai harus berkali-kali bolak-balik kamar mandi.

"Nah, Mingyu apa lagi! Huweee~ bagaimana ini?" tangis Seokmin.

"Heich! Diam dulu!" ujar Luhan. Mereka pun terdiam.

"Cudahlah, kita jalani caja dulu cemuanya! Pokoknya jangan campai keceplocan lho!" ucap Minseok.

"Ne hyungg~" sahut para dongsaengnya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ketiga "appa" itu menguping pembicaraan mereka.

.

Kamar Appadeul

"Ahh, jadi kita dikerjai?" tanya Sehun datar.

"Bukan dikerjai hyung, mereka sengaja. Tubuh mereka yang menyusut asli, tapi tingkah mereka yang sengaja dirubah seolah-olah mereka tak ingat apapun!" jelas Mingyu datar.

"Jadi? Intinya kita harus membalas mereka, benar?" tanya Taekwoon tak kalah datar. Dia paling kesal kalau dikerjai. Tapi dia paling tak mempan kalau di hadapkan pada anak-anak.

"Kita balas mereka, tapi sewajarnya saja, soalnya mereka anak-anak sekarang!" ujar Sehun sembari menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa.

"Ne, kita pikirkan besok!" ujar Taekwoon. Mingyu mengangguk.

 **Flashback end**

.

Amusement Park

Para bocah itu berlari ke sana-kemari sembari tertawa riang. Tawa tulus seorang anak-anak ketika mereka senang. Dan ketiga "appa" itu mengetahuinya. Walaupun mereka menyebalkan, namun tetap saja, siapa yang tak akan senang kalau pergi ke taman hiburan? Di sela-sela jadwal sepadat itu, mereka jarang mendapat waktu jalan-jalan.

"Walaupun menyebalkan, tapi mereka tetap saja anak-anak yang akan bahagia jika di hadapkan dengan hal-hal seperti ini!" ujar Mingyu. Dia berjalan mendekati Wonwoo yang sedang menggendong Chan.

"Hyungie, kau tak ingin bermain?" tanya Mingyu.

"Aku bermain dengan Channie saja!" jawab Wonwoo sembari memainkan jemari mungil Chan. membuat Mingyu mengulas senyum tampannya hingga taringnya terlihat.

"Ahh~ kapan mereka berubah kembali?" gumam Wonwoo tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa memangnya? Bukannya hyung suka anak-anak?" kedua pasangan yang lain mendekati mereka.

"Meskipun mereka anak-anak, tetap saja aku rindu tubuh asli mereka!" jujur Wonwoo.

"Sama, meskipun menggemaskan, tapi lebih baik kembali ke tubuh asli daripada berubah seperti ini!" ujar Hakyeon.

"Hmm~"

"Appa eomma!" panggil Jun panik. Keenamnya segera menoleh.

"Ada apa Junnie?" tanya Jongin sembari menyamakan tingginya dengan Jun.

"Eomma, hikc Hyukkie hyung hikc teljatuh dan telluka cekarang! Hikc bagaimana ini? tadi Junnie tak cengaja cungguh!" Taekwoon dengan segera berlari menghampiri Hyuk yang menangis karena lututnya terluka, celana yang ia pakai sobek.

"Ya Tuhan!" Taekwoon segera menggendong Hyuk. Mingyu dan Sehun membawa para anak itu menjauhi kerumunan.

"Hakyeon-ah, kau bawa P3Knya?" tanya Taekwoon, sang "istri" mengangguk.

"Igeo!" sembari menyodorkan dengan lengan kirinya, karena lengan kanannya menggendong Hansol.

"Hikc appa appoyoo~" tangis Hyuk, Taekwoon menggumam pelan sembari mengobati lutut Hyuk.

"Hikc Junnie calah eomma Junnie calah hikc" tangis Jun, Wonwoo memberikan Chan pada Mingyu, lalu dia berjongkok menyamakan tingginya.

"Sudah sudah, tak ada yang salah di sini. Hyuk tidak melihat Jun, dan Jun juga berlari tak lihat depan. Sudah sudah cup cup cup tampannya hilang lho~" Wonwoo menepuk-nepuk punggung kecil Jun yang ia peluk, ia elus rambut bocah china itu.

"Sudah, sekarang minta maaf ne?" Jun mengangguk.

"Hyung, Junnie minta maaf ya? Junnie calah tadi kalena tak melihat Hyukkie hyung di depan Junnie. Maafkan Junnie hyung~" Hyuk yang sudah tenang di gendongan Taekwoon meminta turun.

"Gwaenchana Junnie, hyung juga calah kalena tak cegela menyingkil tadi, maafkan hyung juga ne?" Jun mengangguk, kemudian keduanya berpelukan. Saudara mereka yang lain terharu melihatnya.

"Oh? Kau kenapa Tao?" tanya Sehun.

"Aku hikc telhalu hikc appa hikc" Sehun speechless.

.

Mereka menikmati makan siang dengan penuh canda tawa di taman yang tak jauh dari amusement park.

"Appa, aku mau daging lagi!" rengek Ravi. Taekwoon memberikan Ravi beberapa daging.

"Aku juga!" seru Chen dan Chanyeol.

"Appa, ail ail!" seru Jisoo panik saat dia tersedak. Mingyu tertawa pelan melihat wajah lucu Jisoo sembari memberikan air.

"Ya Tuhan Jisoo-ya, pelan-pelan sayang~" ingat Hakyeon saat melihat betapa rakusnya Jisoo meminum air.

"Uwwa! Eomma Jicoo telcedak tadi! Cakitt!" Hakyeon tertawa mendengar laporan Jisoo.

"Arrayeo~" Hakyeon menepuk kepala Jisoo. Hongbin mendekati Jongin.

"Eomma, igeo!" dia menyuapkan sebuah daging pada Jongin yang memang tak kebagian daging.

"Oh? Kenapa? Binnie tak suka dagingnya?" Hongbin menggeleng pelan.

"Untuk eomma, coalnya eomma kan tak kebagian daging gala-gala Lavi, Chan hyung dan Chen hyung!" ujar Hongbin, Jongin tertawa pelan.

"Aaa~ nyam! Mashitta! Nah, Binnie juga makan dagingnya, eo?" Hongbin mengangguk dengan senyum ceria.

"Eomma, lambut Junghan mengganggu!" ujar Junghan pada Wonwoo. Namja manis yang tadi sedang menyuapi ketiga bayinya itu beralih pada anak cantiknya itu.

"Mingyu-ya, tolong suapi mereka dulu, aku mengurus Junghan!" Mingyu mengangguk, ia meletakkan makanannya dan mengambil mangkuk bubur.

"Sini Junghannie~" bocah cantik itu menghampiri Wonwoo dan duduk di pangkuan Wonwoo.

"Kenapa dilepas hm?" Junghan merengut sesaat.

"Tadi Jihoonie yang melepacnya eomma!" Jihoon mendelik pada hyungnya.

"Tanganku nyangkut!" jawab Jihoon asal. Wonwoo tertawa pelan.

"Nah, sudah!" Junghan mengecup pipi Wonwoo lalu beranjak dari pangkuan namja manis yang kini hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya.

.

Para bocah itu tertidur saat perjalanan pulang. Mereka kelelahan setelah seharian penuh bermain di taman bermain. Meskipun Hyuk harus digendong Taekwoon karena kakinya yang sakit. Tapi dia tetap menikmati jalan-jalan bersama "keluarga besar"nya.

"Bangun anak-anak! Kita sudah sampai!" Sehun dan Jongin membangunkan mereka satu per satu, sedangkan Taekwoon masih berada di belakang kemudi. Hakyeon, Wonwoo dan Mingyu turun duluan.

"Cudah campai appa?" tanya Lay serak. Sehun mengangguk.

"Kajja turun!" Lay mengangguk saja dan turun, sampainya di bawah, ia langsung memeluk kaki Jongin.

"Kenapa sayang?" Lay mengucek matanya lucu.

"Ngantuk eomma~" lirihnya. Jongin tersenyum ia tepuk pelan punggung Lay. Namun tarikan di kaosnya membuatnya menunduk menatap Suho dan Kris yang menatap sayu padanya.

"Kajja!" Jongin masih menggdong Lay, namun juga menuntun para anak masuk rumah. Wonwoo sudah menyiapkan kamar masing-masing, dia menuntun para member Seventeen. Hakyeon menuntun para member VIXX. Taekwoon memasukkan kendaraan mereka.

"Shht~ selamat tidur Seungcheollie Junghannie Jisoo-ya~" Wonwoo menyelimuti ketiganya, lalu beralih pada Jun, Soonyoung, dan Jihoon.

"Sshht~ tidurlah Junnie, kau kelelahan sayang~" bisik Wonwoo pada Jun, dan menepuk dadanya menina bobokan bocah china itu. lalu mencium kening Soonyoung dan Jihoon. Hal yang sama ia lakukan pada Seokmin dan Minghao.

Di kamar lainnya, Jongin juga menina bobokkan para member EXO. Menggendong Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bergantian karena tak bisa tidur, menenangkan Minseok yang menangis karena kelelahan. Menyelimuti member lain yang sudah tidur, dan membenarkan posisi tidur Chanyeol dan Tao.

Hakyeon juga melakukan hal yang sama pada keempat anaknya. Menepuk-nepuk dada Jaehwan yang tak bisa tidur, membenarkan selimut Ravi, mengusap lembut surai Hongbin, dan menina bobokkan Hyuk dengan menggendongnya.

Sedangkan para appa duduk manis di ruang tengah.

"Meskipun mereka menyebalkan, mereka tetap bocah!" ujar Taekwoon.

"Begitulahh~ tubuh mereka bereaksi dengan umurnya!" ujar Sehun. Mingyu mengangguk sembari menyesap teh manisnya.

"Kalian tidak istirahat?" tanya Hakyeon yang datang bersama Jongin dan Wonwoo.

"Ne, setelah ini~" jawab Mingyu. Wonwoo mendekatinya. Jongin mendekati Sehun, dan Hakyeon mendekati Taekwoon.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan agar mereka kembali seperti semula?" tanya Jongin.

"Entahlah, kita nikmati dulu apa yang terjadi sekarang!" jawab Sehun.

"AH! Aku tadi mengabadikan moment-moment mereka semua!"ujar Hakyeon ceria sembari menunjukkan beberapa foto.

"Ayo dicetak!" pinta Mingyu antusias.

"Ne, besok akan aku cetakkan!" jawab Hakyeon dengan senyum manisnya.

"Sudah, kajja tidur! Aku sudah lelah!" ajak Taekwoon.

"Ne, selamat tidur siang menjelang sore, love~"

.

.

TBC/END

* * *

gomawo buat reader yang masih nungguin nih ff absurd author

oh ne, apa ada reader yang mau dibuatin ff OS sama author? kalo mau kirim lewat PM ne? nanti author usahain buat, tapi OS lho, kalo chap ntar yang lain gak kelar-kelar, hehe

akhir kata

read review fav and follow


	11. Chapter 11

Sehun Appa Sakit

:EXO-VIXX-SVT:

:HunKai-LeoN/Neo-Meanie:

::

EXOVIXXSVT's House

"Eomma, Cehun appa kemana? Kok nggak keliatan?" tanya Luhan penasaran pada Jongin, karena tak biasanya appa albinonya tidak nampak disekitar sang eomma. Biasanya kan appanya yang satu itu cerewet kalau ada yang deket-deket Jongin eommanya.

"Sehun appa lagi sakit sayang~" Jongin selesai membenahi rambut Luhan.

"Jinjja? Cehun Appa cakit Nini eomma?" tanya Hyuk. Jongin mengangguk.

"Nah, semuanya sudah tampan! Ayo ke ruang makan!" Jongin membawa mereka ke ruang makan.

"Hyung, aku titip mereka ne? Aku urus bayi besar dulu!" ujar Jongin pada Hakyeon.

"Ne, Jonginnie!" jawab Hakyeon.

Jongin pergi ke kamar para seme, dan di kasur tunggal bagian pojok dekat jendela itu, nampak Sehun yang terlelap dengan keringat dingin.

"Sehunniee~" lirihnya. Dia tak tega melihat kondisi Sehun sedemikian rupa.

"Ukh~" Sehun meringis pelan dan membuka matanya.

"Jongin-ah~" lirihnya. Jongin duduk di tepi kasur Sehun dan menggenggam jemari Sehun.

"Ne? Apa ada yang kau butuhkan?" tanya Jongin lembut. Sehun tersenyum tipis dan menggeleng.

"Temani aku di sini!" pinta Sehun pelan. Jongin mengangguk. Dan kemudian Sehun kembali tertidur.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, muncul Mingyu.

"Hyung, anak-anak mau berangkat!" ujar Mingyu. Jongin menatap Sehun.

"Mianhae, Mingyu-ya, aku tak bisa ikut ke sana, aku harus merawat Sehun. Tolong kau, Wonwoo, Taekwoon hyung, dan Hakyeon hyung ne yang jaga mereka, aku tak bisa ikut~" ujar Jongin. Mingyu melirik Sehun yang terlelap kemudian mengangguk.

"Baiklah, akan aku katakan pada mereka, kami pergi dulu hyung. Apa kau mau menitip sesuatu? Mungkin saat pulang nanti kami bisa belikan!" ujar Mingyu.

"Aku tidak pesan apapun. Tapi, tolong cek keperluan dapur dan yang lain. Sepertinya shampoo dan sabun untuk anak-anak sudah habis, detergen, dan lainnya tolong kau cek lagi!" ujar Jongin. Mingyu mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu, annyeong~" Mingyu pun keluar dengan menutup pintu pelan.

"Hahhh~" hela Jongin.

.

.

At Kinderganten

Taekwoon dan Hakyeon duduk berdua bersama Wonwoo menunggu Mingyu yang membeli minum.

"Sebenarnya aku heran, bagaimana Sehun bisa sakit? Kau tahu?" tanya Hakyeon pada Taekwoon. Namja chic itu menggeleng.

"Aku tidak yakin apa penyebabnya, mungkin stres dan kelelahan!" jawab Taekwoon.

"Hyungdeul, aku ke toilet sebentar ne?" pamit Wonwoo, keduanya mengangguk. Wonwoo pergi Mingyu datang.

"Lho? Wonwoo hyung kemana, hyung?" tanya Mingyu sembari menyodorkan Latte untuk Taekwoon, dan banana milk pada Hakyeon. Dia sendiri meminum americano, dan untuk Wonwoo cappuchino.

"Pergi ke toilet, gomawo Mingyu-ya" ujar Hakyeon. Mingyu mengangguk.

"Hei, Mingyu!" panggil Taekwoon.

"Ne hyung?" Taekwoon meletakkan latte di sampingnya.

"Sudah berapa lama kau berpacaran dengan Wonwoo?" tanya Taekwoon tak terduga, Hakyeon saja sampai tersedak banana milknya. Taekwoon itu bukan tipe orang yang suka mencampuri urusan orang lain.

"S-sejak trainee kami dekat, tapi kalau pacaran sejak debut, jadi baru satu, dua? Dua tahun mau tiga!" ujar Mingyu. Taekwoon mengangguk pelan.

"Aku harap kau bisa mempertahankannya, melihat dari wajahmu saja, kau tipe player!" ujar Taekwoon berkomentar. Hakyeon terkikik geli. Mingyu merengut sejenak.

"Arra arra" sahut Mingyu. Taekwoon tersenyum tipis. Dia bertanya bukan tanpa alasan, tapi apa itu alasannya hanya Taekwoon, Tuhan, dan author yang tahu.

.

.

Class

Suara ramai dari ruang kelas ini benar-benar seperti pasar. Yoon saem menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah 'artis didikannya' ini.

"Jaehwanniee~ jangan dicoreti mejanya!" pekik Yoon saem.

"OMO! Seungcheollie! Chanyeollie! Ravii! Jangan dilukis jendelanya! OMO OMO!" pekik Yoon saem dengan segera berlari ke arah ketiganya. Tiga orang yang merasa itu merengut.

"CAEM! JIHOON MENALIK LAMBUTKU!" teriak Junghan. Yoon saem belum sampai ke tempat Seungcheol, Chanyeol, dan Ravi, kini berbalik arah ke arah Junghan dan Jihoon.

"JIHOONNIEE! OMO! Kenapa kau menarik rambut hyungmu, sayang?" Yoon saem menekan amarahnya, dia rasa, dia akan bertambah tua dengan cepat gara-gara bocah menggemaskan namun mengerikan ini.

"Aku tak cuka lambut panjang Junghan hyung. Itu mengganggu untuk dilihat, caem! Aku malah ingin memotongnya cejak tadi!" ujar Jihoon. Junghan mendelik dengan air mata yang hampir tumpah.

"HUWEEEE~ COO-IEE HIKS apa yang kau lakukan pada bangunanku? Aku cucah cucah membuatnya dengan Klic hyung!" kesal Baekhyun sambil mewek. Kyungsoo hanya melengos pergi.

"Kyungsoo ayo minta maaf!" ujar Yoon saem sabar. Kyungsoo hanya melirik sekilas lalu berjalan acuh.

"Ciapa culuh mengabaikan coo!" kesal Kyungsoo. Yoon saem memijit pelipisnya yang terasa pening, sejak VIXX bergabung, Yoon saem dan Kim saem dibuat pening, Kim saem saja sampai jatuh sakit. Choi saem masih ada urusan sehingga datang terlambat.

"CAEMMM!"

"CAEEM!"

"CAEMM!"

"AKU BISA GILA!" pekik Yoon saem.

.

.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, van itu sepi, karena para bocah lucu namun buas itu tengah terlelap semuanya.

"Begini kan mereka tampak lucu!" ujar Wonwoo yang diangguki Taekwoon, Hakyeon, dan Mingyu.

"Aku benar-benar tak bisa membayangkan segila apa Yoon saem sekarang? Hyungdeul ingat tampilan acak-acakan Yoon saem saat mengantar para anak tadi?" tanya Mingyu. Ketiganya mengangguk. Jelas teringat di pikiran mereka saat Yoon saem keluar dengan rambut yang sudah semrawut, bajunya kotor cat, dan yahh~ mengerikan.

"Semoga dia mendapat balasan yang baik karena kesabarannya mengurus mereka!" ujar Hakyeon.

"Hyung, beli peralatan mandi dan lainnya dulu, kita kehabisan stok!" ujar Mingyu pada Taekwoon.

"Dimana?" tanya Taekwoon sembari fokus menyetir.

"Di toko tak jauh dari rumah!" jawab Mingyu. Taekwoon mengangguk.

.

.

Sedangkan di rumah, Jongin mengurus tiga bayi yang terbangun itu, belum lagi ditambah bayi besar yang untungnya masih tidur karena obat itu.

"Apa Sehun benar-benar stres ya?" gumam Jongin.

"HIKS HUWEEE~" Suengkwan menangis kencang, Jongin segera menggendongnya, namun-

"Eh? KAU MENGOMPOL?!" pekiknya, membuat tangisan Seungkwan pecah dan membangunkan Chan dan Hansol yang juga ikut menangis karena kaget.

"OMO! Maafkan eomma sayang, aduhhh~ bagaimana ini cup cup cup Hansollie jangan menangis, shhhtt~" Hansol sesenggukan, Jongin beralih pada Chan dan melakukan hal yang sama, tapi Seungkwan di tengah masih saja menangis, membuat Hansol menangis kembali. Untungnya Chan langsung diam saat disodori botol susu. Jongin menenangkan Hansol, setelah Hansol tenang, fokus Jongin teralih pada Seungkwan, dengan telaten, Jongin mengganti popok Seungkwan, setelah membersihkannya. Mengganti sprei dan sebagainnya.

"Hahhh~" ujarnya lega saat melihat mata bulat Seungkwan yang kini menatapnya lucu sembari meminum susu dari botolnya.

"OMO! SEHUN!" Jongin segera pergi keluar kamar para bayi dan menuju kamar bayi besarnya.

"Sehun?" panggil Jongin, namja pucat yang semakin pucat itu menoleh pelan.

"Kau kemana saja?" tanya Sehun serak. Jongin jadi merasa bersalah.

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku mengurus tiga bayi kecil itu, yang lain belum pulang~" ujar Jongin, dia mencium kening Sehun.

"Duduklah!" titah Sehun, namun Jongin menolak.

"Aku tidurkan dulu Seungkwan, baru aku mengurusmu, tunggu ne?" Sehun mau tak mau mengangguk juga.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Jongin kembali lagi ke kamar.

"Sehun?" namja tampan itu tersenyum.

"Kemarilah!" Jongin langsung masuk ke dalam selimut, berbagi kehangatan bersama Sehun.

"Apa masih pusing?" tanya Jongin sembari memijat pelan pelipis Sehun. Tangan namja tampan itu memegang tangan Jongin, melepasnya dari pelipisnya dan tersenyum.

"Aku jauh lebih baik, Jonginnie~" ujar Sehun. Jongin tersenyum lega.

"Syukurlah, demamu sepertinya juga sudah turun!" ujar Jongin. Sehun mengangguk.

"Kenapa kau bisa sakit? Apa kau stres? Apa yang kau pikirkan? Kenapa tak bercerita padaku?" tanya Jongin beruntun, Sehun tertawa pelan.

"Satu-satu sayang, jangan beruntun aku bingung menjawabnya!" ujar Sehun dengan kekehan pelan.

"Aku hanya kelalahan dan stres? Mungkin, aku hanya berpikir bagaimana jika hyungdeul tak kembali menjadi semula, itulah yang aku takutkan, aku bukannya tak mau cerita, jika aku cerita padamu nanti malah kau yang jatuh sakit, cukup aku saja yang sakit, sayang~" ujar Sehun. Dia cium lembut bibir Jongin.

"Eunggh~" lenguhnya pelan.

"Hei, sayang, entah kenapa aku baru kepikiran. Katanya seks bisa menurunkan demam? Mau mencobanya? Setidaknya aku bisa cepat sembuh?" Jongin melotot, dia hendak pergi namun pinggangnya dipeluk erat oleh Sehun.

"S-ssehunn~ nanti kalau yang lain pulang bagaimana?" lirih Jongin. Sehun melirik jam.

"Masih lama~ jja! Aku sudah lama tak menyentuhmu, berhubung hanya kita berdua!" ujar Sehun dengan seringai mesumnya. Jongin memberontak.

"SEHUNNN-MMPPFFTTT!"

.

.

"KAMI PULANGG! CEHUN APPPAAA! JONGIN EOMMMA!" pekik mereka. Karena tak mendapat sahutan, mereka semua menuju kamar Sehun. Diikuti Taekwoon dan Mingyu.

 **CKLEK!**

"Appa eom- OMONA!"

"OMO! YAK!"

"uhh~" lenguh Jongin. Mingyu langsung menggeret para anak keluar. Taekwoon mengeluarkan hawa neraka.

"KIM JONGIN OH SEHUN!" **BLAM!  
**.

Di luar kamar, Mingyu menatap satu per satu 'anak-anak'nya.

"Appa, itu tadi apa?" tanya Jisoo polos. Mingyu menggeleng frustasi.

"Bukan apa-apa. Jangan dipikirkan!" ujar Mingyu.

"Tapi kami penacalan appa!" rengek Ravi.

"Tidak Ravi tidak!" ujar Mingyu.

' _Dasar hyungdeul! Setidaknya kunci pintunya! Untung aku dan Taekwoon hyung mengikuti para bocah ini!'_ gerutu Mingyu dalam hati.

"Appa, appa, Minghao cama Tao hyung lapal!" lapor Minghao. Mingyu menghela nafas lelah/

"Kajja, ganti baju dulu kalian, appa akan buatkan makanan!" ujar Mingyu.

"NEEE!"

.

.

"Dacal Cehun! Tetap caja mecum walau cakit!" gerutu Suho.

"Huweee Ninikuuuu telnoda cetan albino itu!" mewek Chanyeol.

"Baguc cuga Mingyu memainkan pelannya cebagai appa!" puji Jaehwan.

"Ck! Cetidaknya melekakan bica menutup pintu dulu!" ujar Ravi.

"Pacti Taekwoon hyung malah becal pada meleka!" ujar Soonyoung.

"Tidak hanya malah Coonyoung, tapi pacti keduanya kena cembul tluc dihukum!" ujar Hyuk.

"Ukhh~ cepeltinya Taekwoon memang cocok yang mengelikan!" ujar Minseok.

"Ya, cepeltinya begitu~" ujar Luhan.

"Memang Jongin hyung dan Cehun hyung melakukan apa tadi? Minghao tidak lihat!" ujar Minghao polos.

"Kau tidak pellu tahu Minghao! Itu bukan cecuatu yang cocok untuk kau lihat!" ujar Seungcheol. Mereka semua merutuk duo maknae EXO yang teledor tidak mengunci pintu saat melakukan 'itu'.

' _Untung Minghao tidak lihat~'_ lega mereka.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, suasana rumah itu tetap ramai. Tapi-

"OMO! JONGIN-AH?! Kenapa kau bisa demam begini?" pekik Hakyeon kaget. Wonwoo langsung pergi keluar mencari kompres dan obat.

"Hyung, ini!" ujar Wonwoo. Dengan cekatan, Hakyeon mengompres kening panas Jongin.

"Ada apa, Hakyeon? Kenapa kau ribut?" tanya Taekwoon. Di belakangnya ada Mingyu dan Sehun.

"Jongin demam Taekwoon!" lapor Hakyeon.

"MWO?!" pekik ketiga seme itu.

"OH SEHUNNNN~" pekik Mingyu dan Taekwoon saking kesalnya.

"YAK!"

.

.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Wonwoo Eomma Masuk Rumah Sakit

:EXO-VIXX-SVT:

:HunKai-LeoN/Neo-Meanie:

::

EXOVIXXSVT's House

"KYAAAA~ APPPAA~" Baekhyun, Jihoon, dan Ken berlari mengelilingi sofa ruang tengah, menghindari kejaran Sehun dan Mingyu. Jongin dan Hakyeon sedang mengurus 3 bayi kecil yang mungil nan lucu. Sedang Wonwoo sedang ada di kamar mandi. Nah, Taekwoon? Dia pergi menemui CEO Hwang, CEO Han, dan CEO Kim.

"Bakkiee~ Jihoonieee~ Kenniee~" **HAP!** Mingyu berhasil menangkap si mungil Jihoon, dan si cerewet Baekhyun. Sehun berhasil menangkap Ken sebelum bocah itu menabrak lampu.

"Hahh~ ayo mandi!" ketiganya cemberut parah.

Wonwoo keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah pucat, Mingyu yang tidak sengaja berpas-pasan dengan Wonwoo memanggilnya.

"Hyungie? Gwaenchana? Wajahmu sangat pucat!" ujar Mingyu. Wonwoo mengangguk kecil dan tersenyum, namja manis itu pergi ke kamar para bocah.

"Aku rasa ada yang salah dengan Wonwoo hyung, Sehun hyung apa tak apa aku meninggalkanmu dengan tiga bocah ini?" Sehun mendelik.

"Ku bunuh kau!" Mingyu meringis, kenapa hyungnya yang satu ini suka sekali mengancamnya?

"Arra arra~" balas Sehun malas.

Sedang di kamar para bocah, Wonwoo meringis sakit sembari memegang perutunya.

"Minghao-ya, tolong pakai bajumu segera, ne?" pinta Wonwoo. Junghan yang paling dekat dengan posisi Wonwoo menoleh menatap 'eomma'nya yang berwajah pucat.

"Eomma? Gwaenchana? Mau Hannie panggilkan appa?" tanya Junghan, Wonwoo tersenyum menatapnya dan menggeleng.

"Tidak usah, Junghannie~" ujar Wonwoo. Tapi rasa sakitnya semakin menjadi. Minghao yang melihatnya terkejut.

"Eomma? Eomma? Gwaenchana?" semua bocah itu mendekati Wonwoo.

"Eomma?" Soonyoung berlari keluar.

"Jongie eomma! Yeonnie eomma!" Soonyoung berlari ke arah dua namja manis yang baru saja keluar dari kamar ketiga bayi lucu itu.

"Ne, ada apa Soonyoungie?" tanya Hakyeon sembari menunduk.

"Aku pulang!" salam Taekwoon.

"Appaa! Eomma! Wonwoo eomma!" ujar Soonyoung panik. Ketiganya segera menoleh. Taekwoon berjalan cepat.

"Ada apa dengan Wonwoo eomma Soonyoungie?" tanya Taekwoon.

"Hiks Wonwoo eomma hiks Wonwoo eomma kesakitan hiks" isak Soonyoung. Taekwoon segera menuju kamar para bocah. Hakyeon menggendong Soonyoung, Jongin ikut di belakangnya.

"OMO! Wonwoo-ya!" pekik Jongin kaget. Mingyu dan Sehun yang baru selesai mengurus Baekhyun, Jihoon, dan Ken ikut panik melihat Wonwoo yang berwajah pucat.

"Hiks Wonwoo eomma~" tangis Jihoon tiba-tiba, Sehun segera menggendongnya dan menenangkannya. Mingyu dengan segera menggendong Wonwoo.

"Biar aku yang ikut dengan Mingyu, kalian jaga rumah saja!" ujar Hakyeon. Taekwoon mengangguk. Ia, Sehun, dan Jongin menenangkan bocah-bocah yang masih menangis itu.

"Sshhht~ Wonwoo eomma tidak apa-apa, kalian tenang saja, ayo berdoa supaya Wonwoo eomma baik-baik saja!" ujar Jongin. Mereka menghapus air mata mereka dan mengangguk. Taekwoon dan Sehun menghembuskan nafas lega. Setidaknya ada Jongin diantara mereka yang bisa membujuk para bocah ini.

.

.

RS

"Tuan Jeon menderita gastritis akut, sehingga dia harus dirawat di rumah sakit untuk beberapa hari ke depan." Jelas sang dokter, Mingyu merosot lega namun rasa khawatir masih menghinggapinya. Hakyeon mengusap bahu lebar Mingyu. Dia menatap sang dokter.

"Kamsahamnida uisanim~" dokter tadi mengangguk dan pamit pergi dari sana.

"Ayo kita lihat Wonwoo dulu!" ajak Hakyeon, Mingyu mengangguk kecil. Mingyu menahan tangisnya saat melihat keadaan Wonwoo yang lemah.

"Hyung~" lirihnya. Namja emo manis itu membuka matanya perlahan.

"Gyu-ya~" Wonwoo tersenyum manis.

"Ekhem! Aku masih di sini, oke?" goda Hakyeon. Wonwoo tertawa pelan.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau sakit, sih?" kesal Mingyu mulai mengomel. Hakyeon hanya diam mengamati dua kekasih di hadapannya ini.

"Mianhae~" jawab Wonwoo lirih.

"Harusnya hyung bilang padaku kalau tak mau bilang pada hyungdeul, anak-anak menangis hyung karena melihatmu kesakitan! Dan lagi, kenapa kau tak bilang kalau kau belum makan? Harusnya kau bilang, jika tak suka makanannya kau bilang hyung! Biar aku atau Taekwoon hyung ganti nanti! Kenapa kau diam saja? Ke- **HMMPHH!** " Hakyeon membekap mulut Mingyu meskipun agak susah payah karena tubuh menjulang namja tampan itu.

"MMhh...hmmpphh...mhh...hyummfffhh"

"Kau istirahat saja, Won-ie, hyung dan Mingyu akan pulang, besok kami akan kemari lagi, annyeongg~ Kajja. Kim. Min. Gyu!" tubuh tinggi Mingyu terseret oleh kekuatan Hakyeon yang tak main-main. Wonwoo tertawa pelan.

"Hati-hati hyung~" Hakyeon mengacungkan jempolnya.

Di parkiran rumah sakit, Hakyeon melepas bekapannya pada mulut Mingyu.

"PWAAH! Hyung, kau berniat membunuhku, eoh?" tanya Mingyu kesal. Hakyeon mendelik kesal.

"Kau ini-! Kekasih lagi sakit malah kau omeli? Dasar! Ayo pulang! Kau yang nyetir!" Mingyu mendumel kesal akan tingkah hyung manisnya yang satu ini.

"Aku kan khawatir!" **BLAM!**

"Tapi tidak sampai seperti tadi! Kau tak kasihan pada Wonwoo-ie?" Mingyu merengut.

.

.

"Kami pulang!" keduanya memasuki rumah dengan langkah antara berat dan ringan.

"Hakyeonnie hyung! Mingyu-ya!" keduanya mendongak dan mendapati para anak, Taekwoon, Sehun, dan Jongin menunggu di ruang tengah.

"Bagaimana Wonwoo?" tanya Sehun.

"Dia terkenan granitis akut, sehingga harus di rawat beberapa hari di rumah sakit!" jelas Mingyu lemas. Dia menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sebelah Taekwoon. Namja chic itu menepuk kepala Mingyu lembut.

"Eomma baik-baik caja kan appa?" tanya Seungcheol.

"Ne, tapi eomma harus dirawat di rumah sakit!" jawab Mingyu sembari menutup mata menikmati tepukan dari hyung "APPA VIXX" itu. Hakyeon duduk di sisi Mingyu yang lain, dan mengusap bahunya.

"Istirahat sana!" titah Jongin pada Mingyu sembari memberi coklat hangat pada namja tinggi itu.

"Gomawo hyung~" Mingyu beranjak dari tempatnya dan menuju kamarnya.

"Haahhh~ hari-hariku pasti suram!" ujar Mingyu lelah, setelah meminum coklat panas itu ia langsung berbaring menenangkan diri.

Di luar, mereka masih diam.

"Hahh~ hei kalian!" para anak mendongak menatap wajah Sehun.

"Karena Wonwoo eomma sakit, kalian jangan bandel eoh? Turuti semua perkataan kami, arra?" mereka mengangguk.

"Neee allaceeeooo~" ujar mereka kompak.

"Jja, ayo sarapan!" Taekwoon dan Sehun menggiring para bocah itu untuk sarapan, yah meskipun telat tapi tak apalah daripada mereka tak makan dan jatuh sakit.

.

.

Malam harinya para bocah itu belum tidur.

"Hahh~ aku lindu Won-ie~" keluh Chanyeol.

"Kami juga!" sahut 96linenya Seventeen.

"Hikc hikc Won-ie eommaa~" tangis Minghao.

"Yahh Minghaooo~" seru mereka.

"Cup cup cup, jangan menangic ne?" bujuk Chen.

"Ayo kita beldoa untuk Wonwoo agal dia cepat cembuh dan bica kembali belcama kita!" usul Minseok.

"Ne, kajja!" mereka pun menutup mata dan berdoa.

"CELECAI!" semuanya langsung bersiap di kasur masing-masing.

"Jaljayoo~" ucap Hyuk.

"Jaljayo yeoleobeunnn~" ucap Seokmin.

"Jaljayoo~" ucap Luhan.

Semua pun tidur dengan lelap, dan berdoa agar besok menjadi hari yang baik bagi mereka.

.

.

TBC/END


	13. Chapter 13

Jalan Keluar?

:EXO-VIXX-SVT:

:HunKai-LeoN/Neo-Meanie:

::

EXOVIXXSVT's House

Para bocah-bocah lucu, kecuali yang bayi, tengah duduk tenang ruang tengah sembari menonton tv. Melihat acara-acara musik yang sedang diputar. Sedangkan Jongin dan Hakyeon pergi ke rumah sakit menengok Wonwoo. Dan para appa sedang disibukkan dengan bersih-bersih rumah.

"Hyung hyung!" panggil Ravi pada hyungdeulnya.

"Hm, mwo?" sahut Suho.

"Kalian tak lindu panggung ya?" tanya Ravi.

"Lindu lah!" sahut XiuHanKris kompak.

"Aku jugaaa~" keluh Soonyoung.

"Hm na do na do!" sahut Seungcheol.

"Hahh~ kapan kita cemua kembali nolmal? Ahh! Aku lelah jadi cadel!" keluh Hongbin.

"Kau pikir kami tidak? Kami juga lelah jadi cadel!" sahut Baekhyun.

"Padahal cebelum kita belubah jadi bocah begini, caat itu kami tengah menyiapkan album balu!" ujar Jeonghan.

"Kami juga!" sahut Lay dan Ken.

"Kapan kita kembali? Aku cudah lama tak menali!" ujar Jun.

"Hahh~"

Mingyu yang mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka tersenyum dalam diam. Dia pun kembali menemui Taekwoon dan Sehun yang membersihkan loteng.

"Kau darimana saja, Gyu?" tanya Sehun.

"Dari bawah, melihat hyungdeul!" jawab Mingyu.

"Mereka membuat kerusuhan?" tanya Taekwoon. Mingyu menggeleng.

"Ani, tapi mereka berbicara tentang panggung. Aku rasa mereka rindu panggung." ujar Mingyu. Taekwoon dan Sehun sama-sama menghentikan gerakan mereka.

"Aku juga, sudah lama sekali aku tak menari dan menyanyi di atas panggung~" ujar Taekwoon. Sehun mengangguk.

"Sebenarnya kasihan juga melihat mereka jadi anak-anak. Tapi pihak agensi juga belum mengkonfirmasi pada kita tentang penawarnya." Ujar Sehun.

"Kenapa kita dilarang mencari penawarnya sendiri?" tanya Mingyu tiba-tiba. Kedua hyungnya menggeleng tak tahu.

"Entahlah, kalau boleh aku sudah mencarinya sejak dulu!" ujar Taekwoon.

"Tapi, apa kalian tak merasa janggal?" tanya Sehun.

"Janggal?" ulang Mingyu dan Taekwoon. Sehun mengangguk.

"Para CEO terlihat santai-santai saja soal ini! Padahal kita sudah mau mati!" ujar Sehun.

"Ck, sudahlah tak usah dipikirkan!" ujar Taekwoon, meski tak pelak ia penasaran tentang tingkah ketiga CEO tersebut.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita selesaikan ini sebelum Hakyeon hyung dan Jongin hyung pulang!" ujar Mingyu. Dan mereka kembali membereskan loteng. Hingga- **BRUK!**

"Apa ini?" Taekwoon mengambil buku tua yang terjatuh ketika ia mengangkat kardus. Sehun dan Mingyu saling tatap dan mendekati Taekwoon.

"Ada apa hyung?" tanya Sehun.

"Igeo!" Taekwoon memperlihatkan buku itu pada keduanya. Saat mata tajam ketiganya membaca baris demi baris, mata mereka menuju satu kalimat-

"I-INI-?!"

.

.

RS

"Wonwoo-ya, kau ini kenapa kalau sakit tak pernah bilang sih?" gerutu Hakyeon.

"Memang hyung tahu kapan aku sakit atau tidak? Kita kan beda grup." Ujar Wonwoo, dengan nada sindiran tersirat. Jongin hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Dia dan Binnie hyung kan fanboy Seventeen, jadinya dia seperti sudah mengenal lama dirimu, maklumi sajalah Wonie~" Hakyeon mendelik pada Jongin, **PLAK!**

"Dasar!" Jongin meringis pelan.

"Aku adukan pada Sehun!" gerutu Jongin.

"Adukan saja, siapa juga yang takut padanya? Aku harap kau tidak lupa kalau kekasihmu sebelas dua belas dengan suamiku, Jong!" Jongin yang baru ingat langsung terkekeh.

"Aku sepertinya lupa suamimu hyung~" Hakyeon benar-benar ingin mencekik Jongin kalau saja ia tak ingat Sehun di rumah.

"Da-" **DRRTT! DRRTTT!** Hakyeon yang merasa getar di saku jaketnya, dengan segera mengambil ponselnya.

"Taekwoon?" gumamnya. Dia mendongak dan menatap kedua dongsaengnya.

"Ada apa hyung?" Hakyeon menggeleng lalu dengan segera mengangkat telpon dari "suami"nya itu.

"Hallo? Ada apa Taekwoonie?"

"..." mata Hakyeon membulat.

"Jinjjayo?"

"..."

"Ne, aku dan Jongin akan segera pulang! Tunggu kami!"

"..."

"Hmm~ arra!" **PIP!**

"Hyung ada apa?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Taekwoon, Mingyu, dan Sehun menemukan cara bagaimana para bocah itu bisa kembali ke bentuk semula. Aku dan Jongin akan pulang, kau istirahatlah, Wonu-yaa~" ujar Hakyeon.

"Jinjjayo?" tanya Jongin dan Wonwoo, Hakyeon mengangguk.

"Baiklah, hyungdeul hati-hati di jalan, ne?" ujar Wonwoo. Hakyeon dan Jongin mengangguk.

"Ne, kau istirahatlah, kami pulang dulu, annyeonggg~" Wonwoo melambai pada keduanya.

"Ne, annyeonggg~" balasnya.

.

.

EXOVIXXSVT's House

"Kami pulangggg~" salam keduanya.

"Eommaaa~" seru para bocah itu. Para bayi menyambut dengan tawa lucu mereka.

"Oh? Hai sayang~" sapa Jongin dan Hakyeon. Keduanya setelah mengusap satu per satu anak mereka. Menatap sekeliling mencari tiga namja dewasa lainnya.

"Dimana appa, Minghao?" tanya Hakyeon.

"Appadeul?" tanya Minghao. Hakyeon mengangguk.

"Tadi ada di kamar" jawab Minghao. Keduanya mengangguk.

"Kalian nonton tv yang akur jangan buat keributan, arra?" ingat Jongin. Mereka mengangguk.

"Ne eommaaa!" sahut para bocah itu. Sedang para bayi menatap kepergian kedua "eomma" mereka dengan sedih, mereka kan ingin dipeluk.

.

.

Kamar

"Taekwoonie?" panggil Hakyeon. Tiga namja disana menoleh.

"Sudah pulang, kemarilah kalian!" titah Taekwoon. Kedua namja manis itu mendekat.

"Buku apa itu?" tanya Jongin penasaran.

"Buku ini yang menjadi petunjuk dimana kita bisa menemukan penawarnya!" jawab Sehun.

"Tapi itu buku siapa? Darimana kalian menemukannya?" tanya Hakyeon.

"Saat bersih-bersih loteng tadi" jawab Mingyu.

"Lalu? Apa yang dikatakan buku ini tentang penawarnya?" tanya Jongin.

"Nah itu masalahnya!" ujar Taekwoon. Dia menunjukkan halaman yang terbakar.

"Terbakar?" tanya Jongin dan Hakyeon. Ketiga namja itu mengangguk.

"Lalu bagaimana? Bukannya ini percuma?" tanya Jongin kesal.

"Tenang hyung" ujar Mingyu.

"Maksudmu tenang?" tanya Hakyeon sinis. Mingyu meringis.

"Kita bisa menemui si pembuat buku" ujar Mingyu.

"NE?!" pekik keduanya. Jujur saja telinga tiga namja tampan itu langsung pengang.

"Dimana?" tanya Hakyeon mendesak.

"Jauh dari sini!" jawab Sehun.

"Dimana bodoh!" desak Jongin kesal, Sehun merengut.

"Di hutan pinggir kota Seoul, Bear!" jawab Sehun ketus.

"Ayo kesana!" tarik Hakyeon pada Taekwoon, Jongin pada Sehun.

"YAK!" sentak dua seme itu.

"Hyung tega ya meninggalkanku mengurus mereka seorang diri?" tanya Mingyu dengan wajah dibuat melas yang gagal.

"Ne aku tega, yang penting anak-anakku kembali!" ujar Hakyeon.

"OMO! Hyung! Kau tega sekali!" gerutu Mingyu.

"Jongin, kita tak akan kesana, hanya Mingyu yang akan kesana!" Mingyu tersenyum senang mendengar penuturan sehun.

"MWO?! WAEYO!?" pekik Hakyeon dan Jongin kesal.

"YAK! Bisa tak usah berteriak? Kalau diranjang kalian berteriak tak apa, jangan dikeadaan seperti ini kalian berteriak!" ujar Taekwoon.

"Mesum!" sahut dua uke tan sexy itu.

"Kenapa Mingyu?" tanya Hakyeon.

"Karena dia yang "single" disini, Wonwoo sedang dirawat. Dan anak-anak itu hanya menurut pada kalian! Jadi kita berempat disini, dan Sehun yang kesana!" jawab Taekwoon.

"YAISH!" kesal kedua uke itu. Mingyu tersenyum menang.

.

.

Malam harinya, Mingyu sudah bersiap.

"Appa mau kelual?" tanya Seungcheol.

"Ne, appa keluar dulu ya? Jaga dongsaeng dan hyungmu, arra?" Seungcheol mengangguk.

"Tapi apa appa akan kelual lama?" tanya Hyuk di samping Seungcheol. Mingyu menggeleng tak tahu.

"Entahlah, mungkin dua sampai tiga hari" jawab Mingyu. Para bocah itu merengut sedih.

"Heei~ kan masih ada Taekwoon appa, Sehun appa, Hakyeon eomma, dan Jongin eomma, kenapa sedih heum?" tanya Hakyeon.

"Habic nanti tak celu kalau tak ada Gyu appa" ujar Chanyeol.

"Kalian ini" ujar Taekwoon gemas.

"Ayo beri salam dulu!" ujar Jongin.

"Hati-hati appa, cemoga celamat campai tujuan!" ujar para bocah itu. Mingyu tertawa mendengarnya.

"Ne, gomawo, jangan bandel, eoh?!" ingat Mingyu.

"NE!"

.

.

Mingyu mengendarai sepeda motor dengan tenang. Namun pikirannya melayang. Berbagai macam kemungkinan berkeliaran di otaknya. Bagaimana jika sampai sana ternyata alamatnya palsu? Bagaimana jika orangnya sudah meninggal? Bagaimana jika orangnya sudah pindah? Banyak asumsi-asumsi negatif di kepala Mingyu.

"Hahh~ postif saja Gyu, semoga dia ada di rumahnya dan masih hidup!" doa Mingyu dalam hati.

.

.

-TBC/END-

* * *

 **Ada yang nungguin ini ff gak sih? Kalo gak ada ni ff bakal Hime hapus. Oh ya, sebelum itu Hime minta maaf ya udah ilang lama. Hime kelas 12 soalnya. dan maaf kalau ini pendek.**

 **Untuk semua reader kesayangan Hime, gomawo~**


	14. Chapter 14

Bencana (bag.1)

:EXO-VIXX-SVT:

:HunKai-LeoN/Neo-Meanie:

::

EXOVIXXSVT's House

Hakyeon nampak bermain bersama para anak ditemani Taekwoon. Sehun masih mandi, dan Jongin membersihkan kamar para anak. Tadi Hakyeon mau membantunya tapi ditolak halus oleh Jongin.

"Eomma, lapal!" keluh Soonyoung.

"Ne, eomma lapal!" sahut Jun dan Ravi.

"Taekwoon-ah, bisa kau masak untuk mereka?" tanya Hakyeon. Taekwoon mengangguk dalam diam.

"Appa! Macak yang enak ya!" ujar Seungcheol dan Hyuk. Taekwoon hanya bisa mengelus dada.

' _Bukan bocah mati kalian!'_ batin Taekwoon dongkol.

"Eomma, eomma, Mingyu appa kapan pulang kemali lagi?" tanya Jeonghan.

"Mungkin dua atau tiga hari lagi, waeyo? Jeonghanie rindu Mingyu appa?" tanya Hakyeon. Jeonghan dengan polosnya menggeleng.

"Aniyo, aku hanya takut kalau appa tidak pulang nanti ciapa yang akan macak makanan kalau Taekwoon appa cakit? Kan eomma, Cehun appa, dan Jongie eomma tak bica macak." Ujar Jeonghan dengan polosnya. Jika ini sebuah komik, maka sudah muncul perempatan imajiner di dahi Hakyeon.

' _Sabar Hakyeon sabar~'_ batin Hakyeon.

"Ahahaha~ kau lucu sekali Jeonghan~" tawa Hakyeon terpaksa.

"Hakyeon hyung, bukannya mereka waktunya mandi? Ini sudah jam empat sore lho" ingat Jongin yang keluar dari kamar dengan bau bedak bayi. Bisa dipastikan namja tan manis satu itu baru saja memandikan tiga bayi lucu itu.

"Ne, bantu aku. Minta sehun untuk jaga tiga bayi lucu itu!" Jongin mengangguk lalu pergi menemui kekasihnya yang tengah menyiapkan air.

"Nah, siapa dulu yang mau mandi!" tanya Hakyeon.

"Nan! Nan! Nan!" seru Hongbin dan Minseok semangat.

"Nan!" seru yang lain.

"Kita gantian ya mandinya?" ujar Hakyeon, mereka mengangguk menurut. Jongin muncul dan membantu Hakyeon.

Butuh waktu dua jam untuk memandikan mereka. Balita-balita lucu seperti mereka kalau sudah bertemu air pasti bawaannya mau main air. Makanya Hakyeon dan Jongin selesai memandikan mereka, harus mandi juga. Balita-balita itu diurus Taekwoon dan Sehun. Masakan Taekwoon sudah selesai sejak tadi.

.

.

Mingyu's side

" _Mingyu-ya, hati-hati eoh!"_

"Ne hyung, kau istirahat saja tak usah khawatir. Aku harap aku kembali nanti kau sudah ada di rumah"

" _Ne, aku juga berharap begitu"_

"Ne, aku harus segera melanjutkan perjalanan, aku tadi merindukanmu makanya menghubungimu"

" _Hahaha ne, hati-hati eoh? Aku janji kau pulang nanti aku orang pertama yang menyambutmu!"_

"Jinjjayo? Aku pegang janjimu, ne istirahatlah hyung, jalja!"

" _Ne~"_

"Annyeong saranghae"

" _Na do~"_ **PIP!**

"Hahhh~" hela Mingyu. Dia pun kembali mengendarai sepeda motornya. Sebentar lagi dia masuk ke desa si pembuat buku.

' _Semoga dia ada di rumahnya'_ doa Mingyu.

Setengah jam kemudian dia sampai disebuah desa yang sepi. Lampu-lampu rumah memang menyala, namun suasananya sepi. Jujur saja suasana yang sedikit –banyak- horror ini membuat Mingyu takut juga. Dia mengendarai sepeda motornya dan berhenti tepat di depan sebuah rumah yang bertulisan "Ketua Desa". Mingyu turun dari motornya setelah mematikan mesinnya. Dia melepas helmnya dan melangkah masuk ke pekarangan rumah minimalis itu.

 **TOK! TOK! TOK!** "Permisi~" tak butuh waktu lama karena pintu itu terbuka dan menampakkan seorang ahjussi seusia appanya.

"Ne, nuguseyo?" tanya ahjussi itu.

"Ah ano... saya Mingyu dari Seoul, saya kemari ingin mencari kediaman Kang Jaeoh. Apa, anda tahu?" tanya Mingyu langsung. Ketua Desa itu berpikir sejenak.

"Masuklah dulu, Mingyu-sshi!" Mingyu mengangguk. Dia melangkah masuk rumah tersebut setelah memastikan motornya aman.

"Ne, jadi ada apa tadi?" ulang Ketua Desa itu.

"Begini, saya datang dari Seoul, saya kemari karena saudara-saudara saya mendapat masalah. Masalahnya...emmm..." Mingyu ragu mengatakannya.

"Apa maksudmu berubah jadi balita atau bayi?" Mingyu tersentak kaget.

"Ne, darimana Anda tahu?" tanya Mingyu.

"Beberapa bulan yang lalu juga ada orang yang mempunyai masalah yang sama denganmu dan mencari Kang Jaeoh. Dia juga mendapat masalah karena temannya menjadi wanita. Beruntungnya saat itu Kang Jaeoh sedang ada di rumah, tapi maaf-" perasaan Mingyu mulai tak enak.

"Ne, ada apa-?"

"Kang Jaeoh-"

.

.

EXOVIXXSVT's House

"Appa! Cehun appa! Ayo bacakan kami dongeng!" pinta Minghao.

"Ne, Cehun appa ayo celitakan dongeng pada kami!" ujar Jaehwan. Sehun menggerutu sebal. Dia ini kan tak bisa membacakan dongeng.

"Anak-anak bagaimana kalau Taekwoon appa dan Hakyeon eomma yang ceritakan dongeng?" tawar Taekwoon.

"Ne?! Jinjja?!" tanya mereka. Tiga bayi lucu di pangkuan Hakyeon, Jongin, dan Taekwoon bertepuk tangan dan tertawa. Auuh~ lucunya.

"Nah, biar Taekwoon appa dan Hakyeon eomma ya-"

"Dan Sehun appa juga Jongie eomma akan jadi pemerannya, bagaimana?" tawar Hakyeon yang memotong perkataan Sehun, sepertinya dia dan 'suami'nya sedang satu pikiran untuk menjahili Sehun juga Jongin.

"NE?!"

"CETUJUUU!" seru mereka. Taekwoon dan Hakyeon menyeringai samar.

"Ekhem, Jongie, berikan Chan padaku, sini!" Jongin mengedip lucu.

"Hyung, kau- ani! Hyung, aku tak mau!" ujar Jongin. Hakyeon tak menggubrisnya.

"Channie sini sama Yeonnie eomma~" ujar Hakyeon. Jongin melotot sebal.

"Hyung!" Sehun melongo.

"YAK! Andwae! Kenapa aku jadi pemerannya?" tanya Sehun protes.

"Nah, kalian mau cerita apa?" tanya Taekwoon mengabaikan Sehun. Chan sudah ada di pangkuan Hakyeon bersama Hansol.

"Eummm... Celigala dan Beluang coklat!" ujar Ravi semangat yang diangguki lainnya.

"Kenapa pilih Serigala dan Beruang?" tanya Hakyeon.

"Kalena Cehun appa cepelti celigala dan Jongie eomma cepelti beluang coklat!" ujar Jisoo yang sepertinya sepikiran dengan Ravi.

"Hah?!" seru HunKai.

"Maksudmu eomma gendut seperti beruang?" tanya Jongin sedikit –banyak- protes pada 'anak'nya.

"Ne" angguk mereka dengan lugunya.

"Baiklah, appa akan mulai" ujar Taekwoon.

"Ekhem! Dahulu kala, disebuah hutan hiduplah seekor beruang coklat kecil yang begitu lucu, dia hidup jauh dari kawanannya. Dia tersesat di dalam hutan seorang diri. Dia terpisah dari kawanannya karena dia me- YAK! JONGIN! Kenapa diam saja?" para balita merengut kesal. Jongin eomma tak mau berakting.

"Hyung! Sejak kapan aku jadi beruang coklat yang mungil?!" protes Jongin.

"Turuti caja eommaa!" protes para balita.

"Nah?" sinis Taekwoon. Jongin merengut, akhirnya diapun berakting seolah-olah kebingungan.

"Dia terpisah dari kawanannya karena penasaran dengan sosok serigala putih yang nampak gagah. Sehun!" Sehun berakting dengan ogah-ogahan.

"CEHUN APPA!" protes para anak. Hakyeon terkikik geli.

"Arrraaa!" sahut Sehun.

Hakyeon dan Taekwoon bergantian menceritakan kisah buatan mereka, terkadang ada bagian yang mereka ubah hanya untuk menistakan Jongin dan Sehun.

"Set- eh? Sepertinya mereka sudah kelelahan" ujar Taekwoon. Dengan perlahan Taekwoon menggendong Seungkwan dan membaringkannya di keranjangnya. Bayi berpipi tembab itu nampak sangat kelelahan. Mungkin karena dia terus tertawa saat Sehun dan Jongin berakting tadi. Hakyeon dan Jongin masing-masing membawa Chan dan Hansol, kedua bayi lucu itu dibaringkan di ranjang mereka. Sehun menggendong Luhan dan Minseok. Hari ini keduanya tak terlalu banyak bicara, tidak seperti sebelumnya, LuMin yang paling cerewet. Satu per satu para balita itu dibaringkan di kasur mereka.

Sehun Taekwoon Hakyeon dan Jongin keluar kamar balita setelah memberi ucapan selamat malam.

"Hyung puas?!" sinis Sehun kesal. Taekwoon dan Hakyeon saling pandang lalu mengangguk.

"Sangat puas!" jawab keduanya. HunKai mendelik menatap mereka.

"Ahhh badankuuu~" Sehun melakukan peregangan. Jongin juga ikut. Taekwoon dan Hakyeon duduk manis menatap keduanya.

"Ah ne, kenapa Mingyu belum menghubungi kita?" tanya Jongin.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Hakyeon mulai cemas.

"Dia ba-" **DDRRTT! DDRTTT!** Ucapan Taekwoon terpotong karena getaran di ponselnya.

"Panjang umur yang dibicarakan akhirnya menghubungi!" ujar Taekwoon. Dia pun mengangkat dan meloudspeakernya.

" _Hyung!"_

"Ada apa Mingyu? Kenapa kau panik sekali?" –Taekwoon

" _Hyung! Ini bencana!"_

"Bencana? Bicaralah yang jelas Mingyu!" –Sehun

" _Hyung! Kang Jaeoh!"_

"Ada apa dengannya?" –Hakyeon

" _Kang Jaeoh..."_

"Ne?" –Jongin

" _..._ _ **mati**_ _"_

"MWO?!"

.

.

TBC/END

* * *

 **ternyata banyak yang nolak ini ff dihapus, haha, maafkan Hime yaa readerdeul? ini lanjutannya datang, oh ne, Hime gak bisa update lagi tiap chap dengan word yang panjang, maaf ya kalau wordnya dikit. nanti kalau ada waktu luang bakal hime panjangin lagi wordnya.**

 **gomawo^^**


	15. Chapter 15

EXOVIXXSVT's House

" _Hyung!"_

"Ada apa Mingyu? Kenapa kau panik sekali?" –Taekwoon

" _Hyung! Ini bencana!"_

"Bencana? Bicaralah yang jelas Mingyu!" –Sehun

" _Hyung! Kang Jaeoh!"_

"Ada apa dengannya?" –Hakyeon

" _Kang Jaeoh..."_

"Ne?" –Jongin

" _..._ _ **mati**_ _"_

"MWO?!"

Bencana (bag.2)

:EXO-VIXX-SVT:

:HunKai-LeoN/Neo-Meanie:

::

Keempat namja itu terdiam shock.

"Mingyu pulanglah dulu!" –Taekwoon

" _Ne hyung"_ –Mingyu

Setelah telpon itu ditutup. Mereka berempat gigit jari.

"Bagaimana ini?" tanya Sehun.

"Kita tunggu Mingyu pulang dulu" ujar Taekwoon.

Mereka menghela nafas lelah. Jujur saja rasa kasihan memenuhi mereka.

"Kita tidur saja, ini sudah larut!" ujar Hakyeon. Mereka pun masuk kamar masing-masing.

.

.

Di tempat lain Mingyu menghela nafas lelah. Ia mengusap kasar wajahnya. Dia duduk di atas motornya dengan sebotol air.

"Kalau begini hyungdeul tak akan kembali!" gusarnya. **PUK** Mingyu menoleh saat seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

"Oh! Kepala desa!" sahutnya kaget.

"Pulanglah besok pagi!" ujarnya. Mingyu tersenyum kecil dan menggeleng.

"Saya akan pulang malam ini. Hyung saya sudah menunggu" ujar Mingyu. Kepala desa tadi menahan Mingyu yang hendak mengenakan helmnya.

"Ada yang ingin aku ceritakan padamu tentang Kang Jaeoh mungkin bisa membantumu." Ujar Kepala desa itu. Mingyu menatap sang Kepala Desa.

"Mwoga?" tanya Mingyu.

"Aku akan menceritakan yang aku tahu" Mingyu akhirnya mengangguk.

"Ne, baiklah, aku akan menetap semalam" Mingyu mengirim pesan pada keempat hyungnya di Seoul mengatakan jika ia pulang terlambat.

.

.

Mingyu dan Kepala Desa yang diketahui bernama Kang Heejung itu saling duduk berhadapan dengan secangkir kopi hitam panas.

"Jadi apa yang ingin anda ceritakan pada saya tentang Kang Jaeoh?" tanya Mingyu.

"Kau _to the point_ sekali ya, Mingyu?" tanya Heejung bercanda, Mingyu tertawa kikuk sembari menggaruk belakang tengkuknya.

"Mianhae hehe" Heejung hanya tertawa menanggapi.

"Santai saja, baiklah akan aku ceritakan!" Mingyu memasang telinganya baik-baik.

"Jaeoh adalah adikku. Dia memang gila eksperimen, banyak eksperimennya yang gagal uji coba. Dia pernah merubah kucing menjadi anjing dan tak bisa kembali lagi. Lalu dia melakukan banyak eksperimen lainnya. Appa yang mengetahui hal gilanya pun melarangnya, dengan ancaman jika ia masih mengulanginya lagi, maka dia akan diletakkan di loteng! Rumah yang kau diami sekarang, adalah rumah dimana kami dulu tinggal." Mingyu terdiam.

"Lalu? Dia melakukannya lagi?" Heejung mengangguk.

"Ia kembali berulah, appa geram dan benar-benar mengurungnya di loteng. Dia tak menangis, dia justru senang dikurung di sana. Hingga kegilaanya semakin menjadi saat seorang sasaeng meminta ramuan agar idolanya menjadi miliknya, aku tak tahu bagaimana Jaeoh berinteraksi dengan dunia luar. Jaeoh menurutinya dan membuatkannya, kemudian malapetaka itu terjadi. Appa yang mengetahuinya marah besar dan membuangnya ke tempatnya yang sekarang. Dan yaahh~ sebelum itu ia memang sempat membuat catatan tentang penawarnya." Mingyu mengangguk.

"Dan itu terbakar separuhnya. Yang terbakar pun bagian penting untuk kami!" ujar Mingyu sedikit kesal.

"Ya karena buku itu sempat appa bakar namun dicegah oleh eomma. Eomma menyimpannya kembali" ujar Heejung. Mingyu mendesah frustasi.

"Berapa lama kalian sudah mengalaminya?" tanya Heejung.

"Satu bulan" jawab Mingyu. Heejung mengangguk.

"Sebenarnya kutukan itu bisa hilang sendiri, karena pada dasarnya, semua ramuan milik Jaeoh punya batas waktu" Mingyu segera menatap Heejung.

"Ne? Memiliki batas waktu?" Heejung mengangguk.

"Batas waktunya dimulai sejak ramuan itu diminum, dan jika kau sudah satu bulan, maka mereka akan kembali normal tiga bulan lagi." Mingyu menatap Heejung meminta kepastian.

"Ne, tiga bulan lagi, tapi aku tak tahu itu permanen atau tidak, karena Jaeoh tidak mengatakannya padaku." Ujar Heejung. Mingyu duduk dalam diam dan berpikir.

"Apa Anda tahu yang lain?" tanya Mingyu. Heejung nampak berpikir.

"Eobseo!" Mingyu mengerang kesal.

"Lalu? Bagaimana mereka bisa kembali normal lagi?" lirih Mingyu. Heejung menggelengkan kepalanya tak tahu.

"Tapi, sebelum itu, apa ada seseorang yang bersikap aneh pada kalian?" Mingyu mencoba mengingat.

"Seingatku tidak ada, kenapa?" tanya Mingyu.

"Seingatku, Jaeoh selesai membuat ramuan eksperimennya, dia akan memberikan penawarnya, kemungkinan penawarnya ada pada orang yang memintanya." Mingyu nampak berpikir. Sebenarnya dia merasa aneh pada tiga CEO mereka. Tapi ya mana mungkin dia mencurigai CEO sendiri.

"Sudahlah, kita pikir besok, ini juga sudah sangat malam." Ujar Heejung sambil menatap jendela. Mingyu akhirnya mendesah lelah dan mengangguk.

.

.

EXOVIXXSVT's House

Soonyoung terbangun tengah malam. Yang lain sedang tidur, sedang dia terbangun karena kebutuhan alam. Dia turun dari ranjangnya dan berjalan keluar. Kaki kecilnya membawanya ke kamar mandi. Namun, saat melewati ruang tengah yang menyala, dia mendekat, dan menemukan Taekwoon duduk dengan secangkir latte dan beberapa kertas di hadapannya.

"Appaaa" panggilnya. Taekwoon langsung menoleh. Dia tersenyum.

"Kemarilah, ada apa, Soonyoungie?" Soonyoung mendekati Taekwoon.

"Appa, temani aku ke kamal mandi, dapul cangat gelap, Coonyoungie takut~" rengek Soonyoung. Taekwoon mengangguk. Ia letakkan kertas-kertas yang ia baca tadi. Dia gendong Soonyoung dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Menyalakan lampu dapur dan kamar mandi.

"Ahh aku haus sekali!" Taekwoon mengambil gelas dan mengisinya dengan air putih.

"Appaa!" Taekwoon segera masuk kamar mandi saat mendengar Soonyoung berteriak.

"Ada apa?" tanya Taekwoon panik.

"Appa, celana Coonyoungie bacah kalena kena ail" lapor Soonyoung. Taekwoon memasang wajah datar, namun tersenyum geli kemudian.

"Basah kena air apa Soonyoungie ngompol?" tanya Taekwoon menggoda.

"BACAH APPAA! Coonyoungie nggak mungkin ngompol!" protes si kecil Soonyoung. Taekwoon terkekeh geli.

"Benar basah?" goda Taekwoon.

"IYA APPA! Ish! Taekwoonie appa nyebelin!" bibir Soonyoung maju beberapa centi. Taekwoon tertawa juga akhirnya.

"Iya iya, appa tahu. Jangan cemberut jelek wajahnya." Soonyoung langsung tersenyum.

"Tapi kok bau?" – "APPPAAAAA!"

.

Selesai dengan urusan alam, Soonyoung diantar Taekwoon kembali ke kamar. Soonyoung berbaring dikasurnya dan diselimuti Taekwoon. CUP Taekwoon mencium kening si kecil Soonyoung.

"Selamat malam, jagoan." Soonyoung menatap dengan sayu karena mengantuk.

"Malam Taekwoon appa" balas Soonyoung lalu si kecil jatuh tertidur. Taekwoon melangkahkan kaki keluar kembali ke ruang tengah. Ia menutup semua kertas-kertas yang ia baca tadi, sebenarnya bukan kertas penting, hanya kertas tentang profil 'para anak'.

"Aku jadi ngantuk" Taekwoon membaringkan dirinya di sofa dan langsung terlelap.

.

Keesokan paginya, Hakyeon bangun terlebih dahulu. Ia meregangkan badannya dan kemudian turun dari kasur. Jongin bangun tak lama kemudian, menjadi seorang eomma dadakan membuat Jongin sering bangun pagi.

"Pagi hyungiee~" sapa Jongin. Hakyeon tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Jongin.

"Pagi juga, bear~" balas Hakyeon. Namja manis itu berjalan menuju tiga ranjang bayi.

"Pagi babydeull~" sapa Hakyeon. Chan yang sudah membuka mata tertawa menatap Hakyeon, tangan kecilnya terangkat, minta digendong.

"Siapa yang bangun hyung?" tanya Jongin.

"Channie sudah bangun, Seungkwanie dan Hansollie belum bangun." jawab Hakyeon.

"hiks hiks huwaaaaaaaa~" tangis Seungkwan, tangisan yang kencang itu membangunkan Hansol di sampingnya yang juga ikut menangis. Jongin dan Hakyeon langsung tanggap. Biasanya mereka bertiga, tapi karena Wonwoo masih sakit jadinya mereka mengurus si bayi berdua.

.

Di kamar para anak. Taekwoon, dengan alasan yang sama seperti Jongin karena menjadi appa membuatnya bangun pagi, bersama Sehun membangunkan para bocah itu.

"Minseokkie ayo bangun!" ujar Sehun sambil menepuki pantat Minseok.

"Ngantuk appaaa~" keluh Minseok, dia menarik selimutnya dengan tangan kecilnya. Sehun yang gemas menarik selimut Minseok, dan terjadilah adegan saling tarik selimut. Karena kesal, Sehun mengangkat Minseok.

"Huwaaaa appaaa tulunin Ceokkiieee~" rengek Minseok.

"Hyukkie ayo bangun! Binniee!" Taekwoon membangunkan Hyuk dan Hongbin yang memang mudah dibangunkan.

"Apppa ngantukkk" rengek Hyuk. Taekwoon menepuk gemas kepala si anak.

"Ayo bangun!" ujar Taekwoon. Keduanya langsung bangun. Hyuk secara otomatis langsung membangunkan Jaehwan.

"Jaehwaniieee hyunggggg illeonaaaa~" namja kecil berhidung mancung itu bukannya bangun malah menarik selimut. Hyuk yang kesal menarik kuat selimut itu.

"YAK! Bangun!" titah Hyuk. Jaehwan mendengus kesal. Ia bangun dengan malas.

"Apa cih Hyuk?! macih pagi juga!" dumel Jaehwan.

"Ciapa curuh tidul lagi?" sinis Hyuk. Jaehwan ingin melempar adiknya itu dengan bantal jika tak segera ditahan Hongbin. Taekwoon menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Minseokkie! Ayo bagi tugas dengan appa! Minseokkie bangunkan adik-adik Minseok, dan appa bangunkan anak-anak Mingyu appa, arraseo?" Minseok mengangguk.

"Appa tapi nanti appa ya yang bangunkan Klic dan Lulu?" pinta Minseok. Sehun mengangguk.

"Seungcheollie ayo bangun!" namja bermata bulat itu menggeliat kecil.

"Bangun ayo!" si kecil Choi itu akhirnya bangun, lalu duduk dengan mata terpejam. Sehun tersenyum kecil. Dia menepuk kepala Seungcheol.

"Jeonghannie ayo bangun!" namja kecil berambut panjang itu melenguh sebentar lalu membuka matanya malas.

"Appa macih ngantuk~" rengeknya.

"Ayo bangun ini sudah pagi!" ujar Sehun. Jeonghan bangun dengan malas.

"Jisoo! Soonyoungie! Jihooniee! Ayo bangun!" ujar Sehun membangunkan tiga sekaligus.

"Eungghhh~" lenguh Jihoon namun dia berbalik memunggungi Sehun dan menarik selimut.

"Anak ini-!" geram Sehun pelan. Jisoo dan Soonyoung bangun dengan malas. Soonyoung mengerjapkan mata sipitnya.

"Appa jam belapa cekalang?" tanya Soonyoung.

"Jam? Enam lebih lima!" Soonyoung duduk dan menguap lebar. Jisoo langsung turun dari kasur.

"Appa mau mandi!" ujar Jisoo.

"Sebentar ya!" Sehun membangunkan Seokmin, Jun, dan Minghao.

"Ayo bangun!" Seokmin langsung bangun dia duduk sebentar. Jun bangun dan menguap lebar. Minghao menggeliat kecil lalu bangun masih dengan mata tertutup.

Sehun melirik Minseok yang sepertinya juga berhasil membangunkan adiknya.

"Baekhyunnie! Chenniee! Chanyeollie! Kalau tidak bangun aku bilang pada appa cupaya kalian tak boleh makan ec klim lagi!" tiga beagle line itu sontak langsung bangun.

"JANGGGGGAAANNN!" Minseok menyeringai senang.

"Kyungcoo ayo bangun!" si mata bulat itu mengerang malas tapi bangun dan duduk kemudian. Namja bermata bulat itu menguap.

"Lay! Lay!" Lay kecil menggeliat pelan lalu bangun.

"Aku cudah bangun hyung~" ujarnya pelan, efek bangun tidur.

"Cuho!" si Kim satu itu langsung bangun. Dia terbiasa bangun pagi memang, sekali bangun ya dia akan bangun.

"Tao-ie!" si Huang satu ini bangun dengan malas. Ia menguap dan duduk dengan mata tertutup.

"Appa mandi!" ujar Hongbin pada Taekwoon.

"Iya sabar ya!" ujar Taekwoon. Dia dan Sehun kini berhadapan dengan Luhan, Kris, Ravi, dan Jihoon.

"Sehun, bagaimana membangunkannya?" tanya Taekwoon.

"Aku tidak tahu harus pakai cara apa hyung membangunkan mereka, dibangunkan eommanya saja mereka tak kunjung bangun!" ujar Sehun. Taekwoon menatap anak-anak lain.

"Sehun, kau mandikan mereka saja, aku akan urus keempatnya!" titah Taekwoon. Sehun menatap Taekwoon tak yakin.

"Hyung yakin?" tanya Sehun.

"Ne, sudah sana!" ujar Taekwoon. Sehun mengangguk.

"Ayo siapa yang mau mandi!" semua langsung angkat tangan.

"Kajja!" Sehun punya cara sendiri memandikan mereka.

.

Taekwoon menyeringai samar, dia meregangkan tangannya.

"Kim Wonshik! Wu Yifan! Lu Han! Lee Ji Hoon! Jika kalian tak segera bangun kalian akan dapat hukuman!" ancam Taekwoon. Tak ada yang bergerak.

"Baiklah!" **SRET! SRET! SRET! SRET!** Taekwoon menarik paksa empat selimut itu dan menjauhkan dari jangkaun tangan-tangan mungil itu.

"Ukhh" keluh Jihoon. Taekwoon menarik lengan Kris dan Luhan yang tidur bersandingan. Dia angkat tubuh keduanya. Dia melirik ruang tengah dimana semua anaknya yang lain sudah siap dan bersih. Para eomma mengurus para bayi. Sehun penuh dengan bedak karena Jaehwan dan Hyuk bermain bedaknya.

"Jaehwanie! Hyukkiee!" kedua namja kecil itu tertawa riang. Sehun hanya tersenyum.

"Taekwoon appa meleka mau dibawa kemana?" tanya Minghao kecil penasaran.

"Appa mau mandikan dua hyung pemalasmu ini!" Taekwoon masuk kamar mandi dan- **BYUR**

"HUWWAAA! APPAAAAA!" pekik keduanya. Taekwoon menatap tajam mereka.

"Eh?" kaget Kris dan Luhan. Mereka saling tatap dan nyengir pada Taekwoon.

"Hehehe" kekeh mereka. Taekwoon mendengus kesal.

"Cepat mandi! Tidak ada acara main air!" tegas Taekwoon. Keduanya menurut. Taekwoon keluar dan kembali ke kamar mengangkat Ravi dan Jihoon dengan mudahnya lalu dibawa ke kamar mandi. Dan- **BYUR**

"UWAAAAAA DINGIIIINNNN!" Ravi dan Jihoon kecil sontak berteriak. Taekwoon menatap malas. Kris dan Luhan tertawa.

"Cepat mandi! Jangan main air!" titah Taekwoon, keempatnya manyun lalu mandi.

"Appa champooo!" pinta Jihoon.

"Shireo! Katakan dengan benar Jihoonie!" ujar Taekwoon yang berdiri di ambang pintu kamar mandi. Hakyeon yang melihatnya hanya geleng kepala.

"Appa champoo juceyoo~" pinta Jihoon disertai aegyo lucunya. Taekwoon jadi gemas sendiri. Ia mengambilkan shampoo beraroma strawberry itu dan memberikannya pada Jihoon.

"Appa handuk juceyoo~ Lavi cudah celecai mandi!" Taekwoon mengambil handuk dan mengerikan tubuh kecil Ravi. Kris dan Luhan menunggu di belakangnya, Jihoon di belakang paling akhir. Taekwoon memakaikan bathrobe berukuran kecil pada mereka berempat.

"Temui Sehun appa dan minta pakaian baju!" keempatnya mengangguk lalu berlari menuju ruang tengah.

"CEHUUUNN APPAAA!" Sehun menghela nafas. Jongin menepuk pundak kekasihnya.

"Aku bantu!" Sehun tersenyum lalu mereka memakaikan bedak dan minyak bayi pada keempatnya hingga tubuh mereka wangi.

"Nah, kan terlihat tampan semua!" puji Hakyeon yang duduk bersama anak-anak mereka di karpet.

"Yeoonieee eommaaa~" keempatnya berlari kecil mengerubungi Hakyeon. Jongin dan Sehun tertawa pelan. Taekwoon kembali sudah dengan sweater biru dan celana jeansnya. Appa muda satu itu nampaknya sudah selesai mandi.

"Nah, giliranku mandi!" ujar Sehun.

"Mingyu belum menghubungi?" tanya Taekwoon. Hakyeon dan Jongin menggeleng. Kedua namja manis itu bermain dengan para anak. Taekwoon tersenyum menatap mereka. Dia mengambil ponselnya dan memotret moment berharga itu.

"Seingatku ada LSR milik Hongbin yang aku bawa" gumam Taekwoon lalu beranjak ke kamar.

"Eomma eomma!" panggil si kecil Jun.

"Ada apa, Junnie?" tanya Jongin.

"Mingyu appa kapan pulang? Wonwoo eomma kapan kemali lagi? Junnie lindu meleka Yeonie eomma, Jongie eomma!" ujar Jun dengan sedihnya. 'Anak-Anak' Seventeen itu mengangguk. Mereka setuju dengan Jun, bagaimanapun Mingyu dan Wonwoo adalah orang tua mereka.

"Mereka akan kembali sayang, Mingyu appa mungkin kembali sore nanti, Wonwoo eomma kembali siang nanti, kalian tenang saja, mereka akan bersama kalian lagi kok!" ujar Hakyeon.

"Ne, Junnie jangan cedih! Kan macih ada kami juga Cehun appa Jongie eomma Woonie appa dan Yeonie eomma!" ujar Luhan menghibur.

"Kalian juga jangan cedih!" ujar Lay pada 'anak-anak' Seventeen yang lain.

"Habic kami lindu appa dan eomma" ujar si kecil Seokmin.

"Iya sayang mereka akan pulang kemari kok" ujar Jongin sembari mengusap kepala Seokmin dan Jun. Sehun datang dari kamar dengan kaos lengan pendek dan celana jeans.

"Huwaaa! Cehun appa kelen!" puji Soonyoung kecil.

"Taekwoon appa tidak?" goda Taekwoon. Soonyoung langsung menggeleng dan memalingkan wajah.

"Taekwoon appa nyebelin cih!" Taekwoon tertawa, sepertinya Soonyoung masih ingat kejadian semalam.

"Iya iya maafkan appa, jja! Ada yang lapar?" tanya Taekwoon. Semua angkat tangan termasuk Sehun Jongin dan Hakyeon. Taekwoon memasang wajah datar.

"Aku lupa partner memasakku sedang ada urusan!" dengus Taekwoon.

"Maaf ya kalau aku bukan partner memasakmu!" sinis Hakyeon merasa tersindir. Sehun dan Jongin terkekeh geli. Taekwoon yang melihat 'istri'nya merajuk mendekatinya dan berbisik.

" _Kau partner ranjangku, Jung Hakyeon!"_ wajah Hakyeon merona.

"YAK!" pekik Hakyeon. Taekwoon hanya menyeringai.

"Hyung aku bantu masak, setidaknya aku bisa walaupun sedikit-sedikit!" Taekwoon mengangguk.

"Hun, pinjam kekasihmu sebentar!" ujar Taekwoon. Sehun hanya ber'hmm' saja.

.

.

Mingyu's side

Mingyu memanasi sepeda motornya. Ia baru saja selesai sarapan dengan keluarga Kepala Desa itu. Dan sekarang ia bersiap untuk kembali ke Seoul.

"Kau sudah mau berangkat, Mingyu?" Mingyu mengangguk.

"Ne, hyungku sudah menunggu" ujar Mingyu.

"Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan!" Mingyu mengangguk ia mengenakan helmnya dan menaiki sepeda motornya.

"Saya pemisi, terima kasih info dan tumpangannya, annyeong~" ujar Mingyu. Dia mengenakan sarung tangannya dan mulai melajukan sepeda motornya.

.

.

Seoul Hospital

Sehun dan Jongin siang ini datang menjemput Wonwoo. Namja manis itu masih nampak pucat dan lemas.

"Kau sudah siap Wonwoo?" tanya Jongin. Namja manis itu mengangguk. Sehun membawa barang-barang Wonwoo.

"Kau yakin sudah baik? Mau pulang saja ke rumah orang tuamu?" tanya Sehun. Wonwoo menggeleng.

"Aniyo hyung, kita pulang ke rumah saja, jika aku kembali ke Changwon yang ada eomma akan menahanku nanti." Sehun dan Jongin mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kajja!"

.

.

EXOVIXXSVT's House

Taekwoon dan Hakyeon sibuk mengurus para anak itu. Tiga bayi lucu nan menggemaskan itu sedang duduk di kursi bayi sambil menatap dua orang tua asuhnya dan hyung-hyungnya yang sibuk. Chan tertawa melihatnya. Hansol menatap minat, dia juga ingin, tubuhnya bergerak-gerak. Hakyeon yang melihatnya menghampiri Hansol.

"Hansollie jangan terlalu banyak gerak nanti kau jatuh!" ujar Hakyeon. Hansol menjulurkan tangannya ingin bergabung dengan hyung-hyungnya.

"Dia ingin ikut menyiapkan sambutan kecil untuk Wonwoo, Yeonie." Hakyeon menatap suaminya.

"Aku tahu, tapi nanti malah merusuh lagi." Seungkwan menatap lugu semua hyungnya.

"Jaga mereka saja, aku dan anak-anak ini yang akan menyiapkan." Ujar Taekwoon. Hakyeon mengangguk.

"Ung...ung...ung mma..." Hansol berusaha turun dari gendongan Hakyeon. Namun namja manis itu menahannya.

"APPA! JIHOONIE TELLILIT!" ujar Jihoon yang terlilit pita. Taekwoon tertawa kecil.

"APPA! Ini taluh mana?" tanya Tao sambil menunjukkan vas bunga kecil.

"Itu kan vas yang ada di ruang tamu, kenapa kau bawa kemari, Tao-ie?" tanya Taekwoon. Ia ambil vas itu dan menaruhnya di tempat awalnya.

"Tao kila appa butuh itu" ujarnya polos. Taekwoon menepuk keningnya.

"APPA BANTU JIHOONIE!" Jihoon kecil masih berprang dengan pita yang melilit tubuh mungilnya.

"Ukh cucah cekali cih!" kesalnya.

"Cini hyung bantu!" ujar Kyungsoo. Taekwoon menatap keduanya dalam diam. Dia tersenyum geli.

"Nah cudah lepac!" ujar Kyungsoo ceria.

"Gomawo Coo-ie hyung!" Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Appa pitanya mau taluh mana?" tanya Jihoon sembari memberikan pita pada Taekwoon. Namja tampan itu berjongkok di hadapan Jihoon.

"Menuruut Jihoonie pitanya bagus taruh mana?" tanya Taekwoon.

"Eumm? Dicebelah tulican celamat datang?" Taekwoon tersenyum.

"Baiklah, apa Jihoonie bisa menyimpul pita?" tanya Taekwoon. Jihoon mengangguk.

"Caem mengajali Jihoonie waktu di cekolah!" ujar Jihoon.

"Bagus!" Taekwoon pergi mengurus yang lain.

"Lu! Kris! Chan! Bin! Hyuk! Hao! Jun!" tujuh anak yang dipanggil menghampiri Taekwoon.

"Ayo bantu appa meletakkan bantal-bantal duduk ini!" ketujuhnya mengangguk.

"NEE!" mereka langsung mengambil bantal-bantal itu dan menatanya.

.

.

Another place

Tiga namja paruh baya itu tertawa geli.

"Aku rasa biarkan dulu sampai beberapa bulan, biarkan seperti ini dulu!" ujar namja paruh baya yang berdiri di samping jendela.

"Ya kau benar, jangan berikan penawarnya dulu, kita lihat sampai mana mereka bisa melakukannya? Mengurus teman-teman mereka yang menyusut!" ujar namja paruh baya yang duduk di sofa tunggal.

"Jika itu Taekwoon dan Hakyeon aku rasa akan berhasil, tapi aku mencemaskan Mingyu Wonwoo dan Sehun Jongin" ujar namja paruh baya yang duduk di kursi kebesarannya.

"Mereka pasti bisa!" ujar namja paruh baya yang berdiri di dekat jendela tadi.

"Kita lihat saja dulu!" ketiganya mengangguk.

Tanpa mereka sadari, seorang namja tampan berkulit tan dan tinggi semapai terdiam mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Tidak mungkin kan?" namja tinggi itu segera pergi dari sana.

"Bagaimana bisa? Aku harus menghubungi hyungdeul!" namja tampan itu segera pergi dengan mengendarai sepeda motornya.

.

.

TBC/END

* * *

 **hayooo siapa yang nungguin ini?**

 **kkkk maafkan Hime baru kembali dengan ff ini**

 **read review fav dan follownya ditunggu**

 **salam sayang^^**


	16. Chapter 16

_Another place_

 _Tiga namja paruh baya itu tertawa geli._

" _Aku rasa biarkan dulu sampai beberapa bulan, biarkan seperti ini dulu!" ujar namja paruh baya yang berdiri di samping jendela._

" _Ya kau benar, jangan berikan penawarnya dulu, kita lihat sampai mana mereka bisa melakukannya? Mengurus teman-teman mereka yang menyusut!" ujar namja paruh baya yang duduk di sofa tunggal._

" _Jika itu Taekwoon dan Hakyeon aku rasa akan berhasil, tapi aku mencemaskan Mingyu Wonwoo dan Sehun Jongin" ujar namja paruh baya yang duduk di kursi kebesarannya._

" _Mereka pasti bisa!" ujar namja paruh baya yang berdiri di dekat jendela tadi._

" _Kita lihat saja dulu!" ketiganya mengangguk._

 _Tanpa mereka sadari, seorang namja tampan berkulit tan dan tinggi semapai terdiam mendengar pembicaraan mereka._

" _Tidak mungkin kan?" namja tinggi itu segera pergi dari sana._

" _Bagaimana bisa? Aku harus menghubungi hyungdeul!" namja tampan itu segera pergi dengan mengendarai sepeda motornya._

.

.

.

CEO

:EXO-VIXX-SVT:

:HunKai-LeoN/Neo-Meanie:

::

EXOVIXXSVT's House

"CELAMAT DATANG WONWOO EOMMAA!" Wonwoo yang baru masuk bersama dengan Sehun dan Jongin dibuat terkejut sekaligus terharu.

"Selamat datang kembali Wonwoo" sapa Taekwoon dan Hakyeon. Sehun dan Jongin menuntun Wonwoo masuk.

"EOOMMMMMAAAAA!" para 'anak' Seventeen menyerbu sang eomma dan memeluk kaki Wonwoo. Wonwoo berjongkok.

"Hei hei" suaranya berat dan halusnya yang dirindukan sang anak.

"Bogochippoooo!" ujar mereka.

"Nado nado" jawab Wonwoo.

"Ayo, masuk dulu!" ajak Jongin. Mata Wonwoo mengelilingi sekitar. Dia mencari-

"Mingyu?" tanya Sehun. Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Dia sedang dalam perjalanan pulang, tenang saja!" Wonwoo tersenyum.

"Ne hyung" jawab Wonwoo.

.

.

Mingyu baru sampai rumah sekitar pukul empat sore. Saat para anak bermain di halaman.

"MINGYUU APPAA!" sapa para anak. Mingyu yang baru turun dari motor dan melepas helm langsung diserbu.

"Hei hei, appa pulang" ujar Mingyu.

"Appa appa!" panggil Jisoo.

"Hm?" tangan kecil Jisoo membawa sang appa ke gazebo dimana appadeul dan eommadeul duduk.

"Wonwoo hyung?" namja manis itu menoleh.

"Mingyuu!" Mingyu segera berjalan cepat dan memeluk Wonwoo.

"Ya Tuhan hyung, aku merindukanmu!" ujar Mingyu. Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Aku juga" balas Wonwoo.

"Yeeyyy! Appa cama eomma balikan!" ujar Soonyoung. Mereka semua tertawa.

"Mingyu, istirahatlah dulu, kau baru sampai!" ujar Jongin.

"Ne hyung, aku ke kamar dulu!" ujar Mingyu pamit. Wonwoo ikut di belakangnya.

.

.

Meanie's side

Wonwoo ikut masuk kamar. Mingyu menatap bingung kekasihnya.

"Hyung?" Wonwoo duduk di kasur Mingyu.

"Wae? tak boleh?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Bukan begitu, kau apa tak lebih baik istirahat dulu? Wajahmu masih pucat" ujar Mingyu. Wonwoo tersenyum dan menggeleng.

"Aku mau istirahat kok!" ujar Wonwoo.

"Nah? Kenapa ada disini?" tanya Mingyu.

"Aku mau dipeluk olehmu, boleh? Aku merindukanmu Mingyuuu~" entah kenapa saat ini Wonwoo sangat manja padanya.

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku ganti baju dulu!" Wonwoo mengangguk. Sembari menunggu ia berbaring di ranjang Mingyu. Menghirup aroma maskulin Mingyu yang ia rindukan, perlahan mata tajam itu menutup.

Mingyu yang baru kembali dari kamar mandi tersenyum melihat Wonwoo terlelap dengan tenang di kasurnya. Setelah meletakkan handuk, ia ikut berbaring dan memeluk sang hyung tercinta.

"Jaljayo hyungiee~" ujar Mingyu sambil mencium kening Wonwoo.

.

.

Sehun yang kala itu masuk ke kamar terkejut. Namun dia tersenyum saat melihat Mingyu memeluk Wonwoo. Dan Wonwoo nampak menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukkan Mingyu.

"Hei, kau meng-" "Shhtt" Taekwoon langsung diam. Dia melirik ke dalam, lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Tinggalkan saja mereka, kajja!" Sehun dan Taekwoon menutup pintu kamar dan pergi ke ruang tengah.

.

.

Jongin sedang menidurkan Seungkwan. Hingga sepasang lengan kekar melingkari pinggangnya.

"Sehun?" namja tampan di belakangnya berdengung.

"Bear, kau tak merindukanku?" tanya Sehun.

"Hng? Kita kan sering bertemu." Ujar Jongin dengan polosnya.

"Ish! Kau tak rindu saat-saat berdua seperti ini, hm?" Jongin yang paham membalikkan badannya dan mencium Sehun.

"Aku jelas rindu kalau yang itu, Hunniee~" Sehun tersenyum kecil dan memeluk Jongin.

"Jong?"

"Hm?"

"Aku mau jatahku!" **PLAK**

"Byuntae!" Sehun terkekeh geli.

.

.

Para anak itu sudah duduk manis di kursi masing-masing. Jongin dan Hakyeon membagikan makanan secara rata. Taekwoon, Mingyu dan Sehun mengurus para bayi. Wonwoo duduk diam. Ia mau membantu namun dilarang.

"Nah ayo berdoa dulu!" titah Sehun. Mereka menunduk dan berdoa.

"Jja! Selamat makan!" mereka makan dengan tenang. Para anak sudah tak mau membuat keributan lagi. Mereka tak mau dimarahi appadeul.

"Eomma ail!" pinta Chanyeol. Saat Wonwoo hendak mengambilkan, lengannya ditahan Taekwoon.

"Minta yang benar Yeollie!" ingat Taekwoon.

"Ukh" keluh Chanyeol.

"Chanyeollie?" panggil Sehun.

"Eomma il juceyooo~" minta Chanyeol ditambah dengan efek tatapan anak anjing yang menggemaskan. Tiga eomma itu memekik gemas. Para appa mendengus.

"Igeo! Lain kali minta dengan benar, kalian semua juga, arra?!" ingat Wonwoo. Para anak mengangguk.

"Neeeee~" koor mereka.

Selesai makan, Wonwoo membantu membersihkan dapur. Namun saat hendak memindahkan piring ke bak cucian, piring-piring itu sudah diambil alih oleh Mingyu.

"Hyung istirahat saja!" Wonwoo merengut. Ia kan ingin bantu-bantu.

"Hyung jaga kondisimu, kalau kau mau bantu kami kau harus cepat sembuh!" ingat Mingyu. Keempat hyung mereka mengangguk.

"Appaa! Eommaaa! Ceungkwanniee ngompolll!" teriak Baekhyun cempreng.

"Ya Tuhan anak itu apa tidak bisa tidak teriak?" gerutu Hakyeon, namja manis itu segera menuju asal suara. Jongin hanya meringis. Baekhyun itu mau kecil atau dewasa memang suka sekali teriak.

"Mingyu, temani Wonwoo istirahat!" titah Sehun. Mingyu mengangguk.

"Ne hyung, kajja Wonu hyung!" Wonwoo hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti Mingyu.

.

.

Para anak itu bermain sambil bernyanyi di ruang tengah, sehingga suasana rumah nampak hidup dan ramai. Ketiga bayi manis itu duduk bersama para hyungnya. Celotehan mereka terdengar sangat berisik, namun bagi Taekwoon Hakyeon Sehun dan Jongin celotehan ini menyenangkan, dan mungkin akan mereka rindukan jika mereka semua sudah kembali ke bentuk asal mereka.

"Ah! Cehun appa! Cehun appa!" panggil Jeonghan.

"Appa Jeonghannie?" tanya Sehun.

"Waktu ulang tahun Jongie eomma kan Cehun appa melamal eomma, nah appa cama eomma kapan nikahnya?" tanya Jeonghan polos. Jongin merona, Sehun tertawa kikuk. Taekwoon dan Hakyeon saling pandang.

"Ooohh~ ada yang sudah lamaran toh?" kekeh Hakyeon. Jongin menyikut sang hyung.

"Ish hyung~" Hakyeon tertawa.

"Nah, Sehun, kapan kau nikah?" tanya Taekwoon.

"Jika masalah ini sudah selesai aku akan menikahinya!" jawab Sehun yakin.

"Masalahnya kapan masalah ini selesai?" tanya Taekwoon. Sehun jadi diam. Para anak sudah acuh.

"Hooaahhmm~ appa eomma Luhannie ngantuk~" rengek Luhan, mata rusa itu nampak berair.

"Ceokkie juga appa~" ujar Minseok. Yang lain juga sudah menguap. Hakyeon menatap jam. Pukul sembilan.

"Ah pantas, jja! Anak-anak ayo gosok gigi cuci kaki lalu tidur!" ajak Hakyeon. Dia dan Jongin menggiring para anak. Sedang kedua appa itu mengurus para bayi. Mingyu muncul tak lama kemudian dan menggendong Hansol.

"Bagaimana Wonwoo?" tanya Taekwoon.

"Sedang istirahat, ah hyung! Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan!" ujar Mingyu.

"Nanti saja, kita tidurkan dulu mereka." Ujar Sehun.

.

.

Para bayi sudah dimasukkan ke dalam box mereka masing-masing. Para anak sudah ada dalam balutan selimut masing-masing. Kecuali ketiga pasang orang tua ini. Wonwoo terpaksa dibangunkan karena ini masalah penting.

"Jadi Mingyu ada apa?" tanya Taekwoon membuka pembicaraan. Mingyu yang mengusap kepala Wonwoo diam, dia bingung mau bicara dari mana.

"Gyu?" panggil Jongin.

"Aku bingung hyung harus mulai dari mana" ujarnya pelan.

"Terserah dari mana saja bisa, Gyu" ujar Sehun. Mingyu mengangguk kecil. Dia merapatkan pelukkanya pada pinggang ramping Wonwoo. Wonwoo sendiri menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Mingyu.

"Hyung, saat itu kan aku menghubungi kalian dan mengatakan jika Kang Jaeoh, pemilik buku yang terbakar itu telah tewas, benar?" keempat hyungnya mengangguk kecuali Wonwoo yang memang tidak tahu apapun, tapi dia diam saja.

"Lalu?" tanya Hakyeon.

"Kepala Desa dimana Kang Jaeoh menetap itu adalah kakak Kang Jaeoh, Kang Heejung namanya, beliau mengatakan banyak hal padaku soal 'eksperimen' Jaeoh. Dia..." Mingyu menceritakan apa yang Heejung ceritakan padanya, semuanya, tanpa terkecuali.

"Jadi? Maksudmu, semua ini ada penawarnya?" tanya Sehun.

"Ne, tapi penawar itu ada pada si peminta, nah masalahnya kita tak tahu kan siapa peminta itu?" mereka mengangguk.

"Lalu, kau bilang tadi, efeknya akan hilang setelah empat bulan kan?" Mingyu mengangguk.

"Tapi tidak tahu permanent atau tidaknya" ujar Mingyu. Mereka terdiam berpikir.

"Tapi hyung-!" kelima hyungnya menatapnya.

"Ada apa, Gyu?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Err- aku emm bagaimana ya? Tadi saat dari desa, aku langsung pulang, namun sebelum itu aku berkunjung ke agensi milik VIXX, karena saat aku hubungi manager bilang CEO Han sedang ada disana, jadi aku ke sana. Tapi aku- aku mendengar sesuatu yang mereka bicarakan" kelima hyungnya menatapnya.

"Mwoga?" tanya kelimanya kompak.

"Para CEO itu..."

"ne?"

"...memiliki penawarnya!"

"MWO?!"

.

.

TBC/END

* * *

 **yang kangen Meanie di chap ini muncul tapi belum banyak di chap depan bakal dibanyakin HunKai sama Meanienya**


End file.
